Puntos Suspensivos
by FaberrysChild
Summary: Quinn Fabray es imparable. Viviendo entre letras, sedienta de sexo, necesitada de amor. Podrá el corazón de su nueva jefa atravesar la coraza y descubrir a la verdadera Quinn que se esconde detrás de una máscara de sonrisas? ..Averiguamos?
1. Quinn Bitch Fabray

**Hola!**

**Bastante tiempo sin escribir! Pero aquí vengo con una historia en la que vengo trabajando hace mucho, le he dedicado mi alma. Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son bien recibidos (: ..xoxo Fbrr'sChld3**

**Parte I**

**Los Ángeles, California**

_**Canción para el capítulo: "Sexy bitch- David Guetta"**_

Son las nueve y cuarenta de la noche, si, de nuevo me he retrasado para encontrarme con las chicas. Santana y Brittany siempre han dicho que no nací para ser puntual, pero es mi vida, desde que comencé a mandar en ella permito que me critiquen, pero no que me controlen.

Tomo mi bolso y algunos papeles, agarro las llaves, cierro mi oficina y me despido de los que aún tienen trabajo que hacer.

-Nos vemos el lunes Sr. Méndez- le digo con una sonrisa al guardia de seguridad en la salida del edificio. El solo sonríe y asiente. Es un hombre de tez morena, bajo y rechoncho, de sonrisa relucientemente blanca; es latino, aunque nunca me he detenido a preguntarle de dónde viene. Siempre me ha caído bien pero no cruzamos muchas palabras.

Esta mañana me he estacionado bastante lejos de la entrada, me quedé dormida y llegué tarde, mis tacones me están matando y pareciera que faltara un kilómetro para llegar al carro. Mientras camino, reparo en que el edificio necesita unos arreglos, las filtraciones se notan desde afuera y las cañerías definitivamente están afectando la pintura. Será difícil convencer a Sharon para autorice las reparaciones, pero ya veré como la convenzo, quizás una cena bien preparada y una de nuestras veladas inolvidables me ayuden con eso, lo que sea por la editorial y de paso mi libido incontrolable y la de mi jefa reciben un regalito.

"Nowadays Magazine" debe tener buena presentación incluso en su aparcamiento.

Tiro mis cosas en el asiento de copiloto, incluyendo mis zapatos y enciendo a mi hermoso bebé. Lo único bueno de salir un poco mas tarde del trabajo en Los Ángeles es que el tránsito ha disminuido. Subo los cristales, pongo el aire acondicionado, conecto mi iPod al radio y dejo que la música haga su mágico trabajo en mí, no hay nada más relajante que eso. Mientras me pierdo en las melodías, todo se arruina con el sonido más estresante de la noche: mi celular.

Veo el verificador y es Santana. Respiro profundo, pongo mi paciencia a funcionar; ésta en lugar de mejor amiga, ¡parece mi mujer con tanto control!

-¿Se puede saber donde coño estás?- Pregunta al otro lado del teléfono

-Perdona mi amor, digo, porque pareces mi esposa. ¿Cuál es tu desesperación?-

-Britt y yo estamos cansadas de esperar, en poco tiempo serán las nueve y nosotras esperándote como dos idiotas para cenar en algún lugar antes de ir al bar-

Me provocó reírme, en serio que se toma las cosas demasiado a pecho esta chica.

-No te apresures tanto, pueden ver películas y comer lo que quieran de mi refrigerador, y si quieren entretenerse en algo más, al menos no dejen mi cama destendida. –Reí- Las discotecas y bares se ponen en buen ambiente después de las once. Y bueno - contesté burlona –…lo de idiotas lo han tenido siempre-

No escuché nada mas, me había colgado. Solo esperaba que no se fuera del departamento, pero al menos ya no me llamaría más.

Stop callin' stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore

Los cristales parecen que iban a reventar por el volumen de la música, pero realmente poco tenía que importarme. Me detengo para comprarles algo a aquel par, me había pasado con eso de decirles idiotas, pero aún me río sola de recordarlo. La panadería quedaba a unas cuadras de mi departamento así que más conveniente, imposible.

Me desmonté y mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, a través de los cristales pude divisar una de esas a las que llamaba: **presas perfectas**. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas con un café caliente y una rosquilla, texteaba con el celular de vez en cuando.

Al estar dentro y frente al mostrador de postres pude detallarla mejor.

-¿Se le ofrece algo Srta. Fabray?- Me dijo Joe, el dependiente, mientras yo escaneaba con minuciosidad lo que iba a escoger, al mismo tiempo dando fugaces miradas en dirección de aquella hermosura.

-Si Joe, mientras me sirves tres pasteles de queso para llevar dime quién es la belleza de la rosquilla y el café.- El chico rió y se puso a hacer lo que ordenaba.

-Ella ha venido como tres veces, pero no sé su nombre. Solo se que la última vez la vino a buscar un hombre en un flamante mercedes, con un traje de esos que te cobran por solo mirarlos. No se veía muy feliz de irse con él-

Se me encendió la curiosidad.

Su piel era un dorado intenso, como el sol irradiando sobre los tejados de Toscana, su pelo color chocolate oscuro, caía en suaves bucles y era suficientemente largo para rozar sus brazos cada vez que bajaba la mirada, me fijé en sus manos y pies. Sus uñas estaban perfectamente limadas en una forma cuadrada y corta, añadiendo el toque perfecto con un esmalte negro noche. Tanto tiempo la miro que ella siente mi acoso y me mira, me clava un par de ojos marrones, grandes y expresivos, como un pozo profundo de chocolate y entonces la que se sintió acosada y algo idiotizada, fui yo.

Para mi sorpresa me sonríe, y sigue texteando, comiendo aquella masa de una manera… ¿insinuante? Pagué la orden y salí de allí con las ganas de mi vida de entablar una conversación. De camino a casa hasta me olvido volver a poner la música, me hubiese conformado con al menos saber su nombre.

Cuando entro la llave en la cerradura escucho los maullidos de Anya, mi gatita; abro la puerta y me mira fijamente con sus ojos amarillos, moviendo la cola perfectamente de lado a lado.

-¿Cómo está mi preferida?- La tomo en brazos y acaricia su fría naricita contra mi cuello y mi mejilla; las chicas no estaban en la sala. Comienzo a pensar que se fueron, en la cocina tampoco había nadie, ni en el balcón y al menos que no se hayan escondido en el clóset, en la habitación tampoco estaban. Ok, definitivamente se han marchado. La verdad no entiendo porque la prisa de llegar, ¿quizás tenían algún plan macabro y no me quisieron decir?

-Bien- digo para mi misma –creo que será una noche más de llegar sola al bar.

Le puse uno de los pasteles de queso en su plato a Anya, es su postre favorito. Guardé los otros dos en el refrigerador y me doy cuenta de que aquellas dos han destapado uno de mis vinos. "Bien" –pienso para mi- "al menos no han hecho desorden".

Después de andar por la casa bebiendo a pico de botella lo que quedó del vino, quitándome la ropa, saqué del clóset un vestido de noche de color rojo carmín y lo pongo sobre la cama, con mis accesorios negros quedaría justamente perfecto. Me dirigí de inmediato al baño, me urgía un baño caliente para quitarme los recuerdos de un día bastante atareado.

Ya eran casi las once.

Dejo que el agua ruede desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta los dedos de mis pies y poco a poco voy sintiendo como el estrés de la semana desaparece; miro a mis pies, menudos y pequeños mientras cae sobre ellos espuma rosada, por el jabón de fresas que uso. Salgo, y frente al espejo del baño me seco el pelo con la toalla, ha quedado un poco ondulado, desaliñado más bien. Pero no es nada que un poco de Mouse, fijador y maquillaje no arreglen ni disimulen.

Miro el reloj, once y cuarto, aún voy bien. Mientras me pongo mis lociones veo que Anya se ha acurrucado sobre mis sábanas: -barriga llena, corazón contento- le digo. Llamo a Britt, de seguro Santana no quiere verme ni en pintura. El teléfono timbra un par de veces y contesta…

-¿En qué bar están?- pregunto

-En Catch*- dice

-¿Nos vemos ahí entonces?-

-Yo te espero, pero no se si Santy quiera- ríe –como que se lo tomó muy a pecho. A propósito, ¿Por qué me llamaste idiota si yo no te estaba presionando?-

-Eh…- una risita traviesa se me escapa -nos vemos ahí- le colgué, no necesitaba pelearme con la otra.

Ya lista y en la puerta me doy cuenta de que me faltaban los pendientes así que regreso a mi habitación por ellos. Dentro del cofre veo los que se suponía que iba a ponerme desde el principio pero luego veo los que me regaló Judy, mi madre en mi cumpleaños dieciséis. Los tomo y los miro por par de segundos.

-No- Los devuelvo a su lugar y me pongo los del principio

Voy a mi cajón y saco la foto de Belice, la beso y me voy.

En el camino al bar tengo uno de esos profundos momentos de recuerdos… realmente odio eso, pero cuando no los puedo evitar simplemente me recuerdo a mi misma que esos momentos amargos me hicieron ser quien soy y de eso no me arrepiento.

Al llegar al lugar, aún hay dos o tres lugares vacíos para aparcar así que aprovecho de inmediato. Mirando por el retrovisor, me doy cuenta de que ahí está la chica a la que le gusto, haciendo guardia en la puerta, la fila no está demasiado larga, pero no quiero esperar así que de todos modos veo mi oportunidad para colarme. Tomo mi pequeño bolso, un arreglito por aquí, otro por allá y listo. Salgo caminando, sonando mis tacones en el pavimento, contoneando mis caderas y mirándola con una sonrisa.

Lleva una azul grisácea algo desarreglada, unos jeans gastados y unos converses, su pelo rubio quemado, cortado al estilo Niall Horan. Bien, este prototipo ya comenzó a gustarme, y si, no me lo tienen que decir, soy una perra, una gata, hasta un galipote* si quieren pensarlo así. Espero a que me mire tan fijamente como siempre lo hace y le sonrío haciendo señas con mi cabeza. Un momentito después me hace señas para que me acerque y disimuladamente me deja pasar. Claro, no sin antes tomar una tarjeta con mi número.

Desde que entro en ese lugar me siento en mi propio ambiente, me acerco a la barra y veo a Vera, otra de mis compinches, sirviendo tragos.

-Hola nena- dice y me planta un beso en la boca

-V, ¡me espantas a las conquistas!- ambas reímos

-¿De qué hablas? Tú misma sabes que ni yo ni nadie te para en tu cacería de los fines de semana-

-Eso si, y creo que ya tengo víctima- me río solo de imaginarlo

-Ya lo creo; ¿qué vas a tomar?-

-Creo que un caipiroska* estará bien para comenzar-

V comienza a preparar mi bebida, mientras tanto me paso del lado adentro de la barra y le robo una de las fresas que le pondrá a la bebida y yo busco a las chicas con la mirada, no tardo mucho, están en el área de siempre, donde podemos hablar sin que la música nos explote un tímpano…y ¿qué veo? Están muy bien acompañadas. Ya sabía yo que por algo Santana quería salir casi corriendo de mi casa.

-Si te sigues pasando para acá, me meterás en problemas-

-Cálmate chica, soy Quinn Fabray, es un honor para tu jefe que yo esté en su barra-

-Uy si, se me olvida que la señorita es, como mínimo, la hija perdida y albina de Barack Obama-

Reímos y le mordí una mejilla coquetamente, me da la copa y después de darle el primer trago, decido acercarme a la mesa.

-Buenas noches- digo con una sonrisa. La primera impresión es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Todos me saludan y la otra chica sentada al lado de Santana me sonríe.

-Pensamos que ya no llegarías chica- me dice Britt

-¿Qué dices? Pero si apenas tocarán las once Britt Britt... Santy, ¿no nos presentas?-

Aún está molesta conmigo, tengo que planear algo para que se le pase, parece menopáusica en serio.

-Santy- Britt le toma la mano y le hace un adorable puchero –no rencores con Quinn ¿recuerdas?, yo no me molesto contigo cuando dices demasiadas palabras sucias. Sonríe, porque sino, me veré obligada a cumplir con la orden de Lord Tubbington e irme a dormir a mi casa y no donde planeas llevarnos-

Esta parece que hace magia porque desde que le habló la cara de Santana cambió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- respondió –Nyneve, ella es Quinn, nuestra mejor amiga-

-Mucho gusto- la despampanante pelirroja se puso de pie y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ese acento francés y su perfume me habían dado una bofetada, sonreí de lado y antes de que pudiera alejarse posé una mano en su cintura jalándola a mi y le regresé el beso, también en la mejilla.

-El gusto es mío, preciosa-

Me siento a su lado, Britt y Santy frente a nosotras, entre trago y trago el ambiente se moviliza cada vez más, ¿o soy yo que estoy más ebria que nunca? Esto me va a pesar en la mañana.

Son las dos y media de la mañana, y en medio de la borrachera me entra la curiosidad, hago la pregunta exacta.

-Y, exactamente ¿cómo se conocieron ustedes?-

-Por Internet- dice inocentemente Brittany. Santana no sabe dónde meter la cara.

-¿Qué pasa Santana?- me río, pero ni siquiera se por qué

-Las chicas y yo planeamos una noche de trío hoy- dice Nyneve. Y repentinamente desliza su mano por mi muslo por debajo de la mesa –pero podríamos convertirlo en un cuarteto, ¿no creen chicas?-

Los ojos de Brittany brillan como dos luceros mientras mi corazón se acelera, aprieto mis piernas disimuladamente.

-¡Siiiii!- dice emocionada

-¡Jamás!- se queja Santana –¡Quinn Fabray no es una figura que me gustaría tener en mi repertorio de cama!-.

-Realmente me ofendes López- digo con un tono de ardida

-No te lo tomes a mal Fabray, sabes que estás buenísima, pero eres mi mejor amiga-

-Yo también lo soy- dice Brittany con un puchero, obviamente con la finalidad de que Santana acepte. Pero es en vano y, en realidad, yo nunca hubiera aceptado, eso arruinaría muchas cosas; aún así Nyneve no ha dejado de acariciarme y yo no puedo controlar lo que está sucediendo en mi zona sur. Salgo de mi concentración cuándo mi celular comienza a vibrar, es solo un estúpido mensaje de la compañía de telecomunicaciones; al menos en la pantalla descubrí que ya eran las tres de la mañana.

-Bueno, creo que un trato es un trato; Nyneve –saco su mano de debajo de la mesa y la beso- ha sido un placer conocerte, pero creo que las chicas ya no se aguantan-

Y definitivamente tenía razón, Britt y Santana se estaban comiendo delante de todos, Brittany prácticamente se estaba desnudando.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo en más bien un quejido

Cuando finalmente se van, me siento en la barra a hablar con V, por encima se me nota la borrachera.

-Uff te ves feliz amiga- se ríe

-Lo estoy, muuuuuy feliz-

-¿Y se puede saber quién te va a llevar a tu casa?-

-Mmmm… muy buena pregunta. ¿Me llevas tú?-

-Si estás dispuesta a esperar hasta las seis de la mañana, por mi perfecto-

-De acuerdo- Le pido otro trago pero antes de poder seguir hablando con V, unas suaves manos tapan mis ojos, cuando logro verla, lo primero que se encuentra con mis ojos es su destellante sonrisa y las pequitas rojas sobre su nariz.

-Hola hermosa- Dijo, y yo le di mi mejor sonrisa coqueta.

-¿No te ibas con las chicas?- respondí

-Decidí escoger la mejor opción- seguía sonriéndome, ella no estaba para nada borracha.

La detallé de arriba abajo, definitivamente mientras más bajaba mis ojos, mas me gustaba.

Deja su bolso junto al mío y me ofrece la mano. No fueron necesarias las palabras para saber que me invitaba a bailar. Esta era definitivamente una canción perfecta: Sexy Bitch.

Me mira coqueta mientras sus manos se deslizan peligrosamente por mi espalda y cintura, quiere llegar hasta más abajo, pero se limita. Aventurera, pero limitada. Quitemos eso del camino. Tomo sus manos y las guío hasta mis nalgas. Sonríe, quizás un poco avergonzada y su aliento a alcohol golpea contra mi rostro. Me gusta como se siente eso, sigo bailando pero ahora mi mirada viaja entre sus labios y sus ojos.

Sabe lo que busco, lo sabe bien. Muerde su labio y sonríe, se acerca y me roza, quiere que yo inicie. Perfecto. Ahora son mis manos sobre su cadera, la pego a mi y comienzo el vaivén de nuestros labios. El DJ ha cambiado de canción: Womanizer.

-¿Nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo?- le pregunto al oído

-Me parece bien- dice

Vamos a la barra y recogemos ambos bolsos, me despido de V con un guiño, ella ríe y niega con la cabeza.

-¿Traes carro?- me pregunta cuando estamos afuera; su voz es demasiado sexy, ese acento, Dios.

-Si, está cerca- digo buscando con la mirada a la chica de la puerta, pero no está allí, la habrán cambiado o su turno terminó.

-¿Cómo es?- preguntó. Y no la culpo, en ese momento de ebriedad yo no hubiera reconocido a mi propia madre.

-Es un Ford Kinetic, blanco, parece un juguetito de niños- Reí y me afinqué un poco de su hombro, ¿lo reconocerás con esa descripción?

-Eso espero- dijo mirando al parqueo –creo que ese, ¿no?-

La chica tuvo que ayudarme a entrar la llave. Demonios, ¿quién diablos va a un bar y no se embriaga? Sí, ella. Se sienta en el asiento de piloto y pregunta mi dirección, no le contesto, solo la pongo en el GPS.

-Me llamo Nyneve a propósito, aunque no creo que lo recuerdes en la mañana-

Río –Estoy borracha, no amnésica- respondo

No decimos ni una palabra más, lo próximo que recuerdo fue a ese cuerpo perfecto lanzándome sobre mi cama.

Mientras me besa, mis manos viajan al cierre de su vestido deslizándolo suavemente, me comienza a susurrar al oído y yo me erizo.

-Eres demasiado sexy- _habla con un tono que, créanme, es imposible de olvidar-_ te vi entrar y me flechaste _-Se abalanza sobre mi, no dejamos de tocarnos y besarnos- _

_Le termino de quitar el vestido._

-¿Que quieres de mi Nyneve? -_ acaricio su sexo por encima del mini tanga que lleva puesto-_¿Quieres eso? –Pregunto y muerdo su cuello. Escucho un pequeño gemido y _asiente con la cabeza-_ Entonces, ven aquí.

_Arranco su sostén dejándolo no se dónde, estando encima de mi, pone su pierna entre las mías, sin hacer presión. Me besa despacio mientras acaricia mi cuello, mira hacia mi abdomen y asiento con mi cabeza... no necesitamos palabras. En segundos mi vestido ya anda en el piso, me saca el sostén, acaricia mis senos mientras yo estoy mirando como acerca sus labios a ellos, comienza a lamerlos y succionarlos mientras yo trato de reprimir mis gemidos._

_Lo hace confiada, se nota que esta es más guarra que yo; poco a poco el ritmo aumenta. Lo hace bien, muy bien. Se detiene, y baja con su lengua hasta mi cintura, muerde mi tanga y me hace suspirar. Lo baja poco a poco, lo tira al suelo, vuelve a la cintura y sigue el recorrido con la lengua. Me abre las piernas, las coloca en sus hombros, todo sin dejar de mirarme, me esta volviendo loca, no puedo respirar, amenaza pero no mata._

-Hazlo ya por favor- _Me sonríe, sabe que estoy desesperada. La situación me tortura, me encanta- _

_Veo como esconde su cabeza entre mis piernas y pasa muy lentamente su lengua por mi raja, más que gemir, he gritado. Vuelve a pasar la lengua, esta vez haciendo un poco mas de presión. Besa mi sexo, lame mi clítoris cada vez con más intensidad. Acaricia mi sexo con sus dedos sin dejar de lamerme. Me voy a correr demasiado rápido si no me deja respirar un poco. Pasa los dedos por toda mi raja, introduce un dedo, dos, los mueve despacio. Su lengua va más rápido, no deja de lamer y yo voy a explotar._

_Me arqueo, para que vea que me voy a correr, levanta la cabeza, me mira, saca sus dedos, y mete su lengua. Acaricia mi clítoris haciendo círculos y su lengua no deja de entrar y salir a gran velocidad; aprieto mis dientes, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Solo son necesarios 30 segundos para correrme, intento respirar, pero me cuesta mucho. Nyneve sigue lamiendo, recogiendo los jugos, son suyos. Se levanta y se coloca encima de mí._

-Me gusta tu sabor_- Me besa -¿_verdad que sabes rico?_- En ese beso, noto mi sabor y sonrío_

-Ahora me toca a mi- _sonrío y la beso._

_Paso mi mano por su rostro suavemente, ella besa mi mano y se queda quieta mirando directo a mis ojos. Voy bajando la mano lentamente por su cuello y pecho hasta que alcanzo uno de sus senos, lo aprieto un poco y ella se estremece. Voy dejando pequeños besos y mordidas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo._

_Sus piernas se abren fácilmente y su aroma me golpea, tengo hambre. Por encima de su tanguita paso mi lengua y la escucho suspirar, he decidido hacer la cosa un poco mas interesante, rompo el tanga y ella ríe._

_-Me gustaría saber que me voy a poner ahora- dice. La hago callar rápidamente poniendo un dedo en sus labios, luego la beso y regreso a mi lugar._

_Mis dedos se abren paso entre sus labios, todo aquel manojo perfectamente depilado brilla llamándome a devorarlo. Mi lengua recorre toda su longitud y ella tiembla, me encanta saber que soy yo quien provoca aquello. Soplo un poco pero no llego donde ella está, casi rogando, que llegue._

_Ríe bajo -Te estás vengando, ¿no?- No respondo._

_En ese momento cuando está distraída aprovecho y comienzo a mover mi lengua de arriba abajo; ha jadeado y sus puños aprietan las sábanas, he presionado un poco más y escucho los gemidos inundando mi habitación. Es una agresiva, tira de mi pelo y me empuja contra ella con más fuerza ¿Qué es eso de oxígeno? No necesito respirar._

_Sus espasmos son reconocidos, aplico mas intensidad, comienzo un mete saca con mi lengua y solo segundos después me regala sus jugos. La beso y sonríe respirando agitada, es hora de descansar. Otra noche de viernes oficialmente perfecta._

_Me la he cogido unas tres, cuatro, no se cuantas veces más antes de caer desfallecidas una al lado de la otra. Me quedo entre dormida viendo su rostro iluminado por las luces de la calle_

_NA :_

_ **Catch**__ es un bar gay real, localizado en LA, CA _

_**Caipiroska**__ es una bebida basada en vodka y fresas_

_**Galipote**__ es una criatura mitológica de personas que se transformaban en animales u objetos_

_REVIEW si te gustó_

_REVIEW si no te gustó_

_REVIEW si piensas que debo subir el próximo cap_

_REVIEW si piensas que esto no tiene futuro_

_REVIEW si? AHORA *-* ; nada te cuesta y para mi significa un mundo (: _

_XOXO Fbrr'sChld3_


	2. Tormentas

_**Hey there Delilah! Ajksajks bueno, el que no conoce esa canción que vaya y la busque AHORA (: **_

_**¿**__Cómo están faberry's favoritas en la tierra? ^^ espero que bien._

_Notas: _

_ querida __gbrujnd! ¿__estaremos algo conectadas? Ya __veremos;)_

_2. Personaje de "The L Word" ;)_

_3__. Un millón de GRACIAS por sus reviews :') me hacen sentir tan importante xD _

_**LAS AMO, Fbrr'sChld3**_

_**The A Team- Ed Sheeran**_

_**4:32 AM**_

_Y aquí estoy, una noche más, un poco mas vacía que ayer. El sueño se me ha ido, voy al baúl que esta delante de mi cama y tomo mi bata rojo carmín de seda. Me la regaló Santana para mi último cumpleaños, según ella, para no pasar vergüenza con mis amantes con los pijamas de conejitos que tengo. ¿Qué puedo decir? A veces soy niña por dentro, pero ella no debería hablar, que bien que se aguanta las batitas de patitos de Brittany. _

_Me paro en el balcón con una copa de vino tinto del que han dejado las chicas destapado. Desde el vigésimo tercer piso de este edificio se ve toda la ciudad encendida como si fueran las tres de la tarde. Allá abajo está todo lo existente en un costoso burdel. Si, definitivamente Los Ángeles puede llamarse un burdel gigante, camuflado con diamantes y trajes de etiqueta: Sexo, dinero, alcohol. Mentiras tramadas y verdades calladas._

_Doy un trago largo mientras imagino las prostitutas de todas las edades seduciendo en los callejones de mala muerte, veo a los multimillonarios engañando a sus esposas con jovencitas en casinos. Esos tipos se creen dioses porque tienen millones en sus cuentas bancarias. Veo a adolescentes inmaduros pretendiendo ser adultos, entrando a bares con identificaciones falsas para impresionar a Dios sabe quién, con el riesgo de amanecer muertos a causa de envenenamiento por exceso de alcohol. Jamás volverán a ver la luz del sol._

_Y mientras yo hablo un poco conmigo misma y analizo, en mi cama descansa una completa extraña, de quien sé que me encanta su acento, y su nombre. Si, yo también formo parte de este burdel, solo que, a diferencia de otros yo si llevo una bitácora diaria –y algo pública- de su historia._

_Comienza a llover y todo se calma, todo excepto el aguacero por supuesto__. Por esas cosas considero que la lluvia es mágica, porque tranquiliza esta clase de multitudes locas que asustan un poco. He entrado y me tiro en el sofá con los pies sobre él. Anya viene a hacerme un poco de compañía, me arrulla su ronroneo y las caricias de su cola. _

_Comienzo a pensar que todo sería más fácil, si mi ángel estuviera conmigo. Se que siempre me acompaña siempre, pero no es suficiente._

_-Tu si estarás conmigo más de una noche ¿Cierto pequeña?- le pregunto jugando con su cola_

_-¿Puedes volver conmigo a la cama?- Es ella, me mira parada desde el dintel de la puerta del cuarto –Realmente no me gusta dormir solita después de semejante sesión-_

_-Estaré ahí en un minuto- sonrío y doy un sorbo a mi copa mientras la miro grabando esa imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en mi mente, con ese cabello desarreglado que me parece tan sexy._

_-Te doy veinte segundos… y contando- Tiene sentido del humor, eso me gusta. Dejo la copa en la mesa y a Anya dormida en el sofá. Regreso con ella y nos acurrucamos hasta pasadas las diez de la mañana._

_…_

_Me despierto con el sonido de mi celular, que con esta resaca, es irritante. Ni siquiera he mirado el identificador, presiono el botón de contestar._

_-¿Hola?- mi voz suena de ultratumba_

_-¡Buen día bella durmiente!- Es Santana, y la maldita me ha destrozado el tímpano_

_-¿Qué hora es?- me siento en la cama y estrujo mis ojos._

_-Son casi las once, eres una vaga-_

_-Genial, me has estropeado la mañana- Nyneve se ha despertado, me sonríe, le sonrío y se tapa la cabeza con la sábana. – ¿Se puede saber la razón?- _

_-Te tengo una noticia bomba-_

_-Larga-_

_-Le pedí a Britt que se mude conmigo y ha aceptado-_

_El sueño se me espantó, los ojos se me abrieron como platos, quiero decir, eso se veía venir, son novias desde la secundaria, pero ¿en verdad están preparadas? _

_-Definitivamente le faltan tornillos a ustedes, una docena al menos. Ya es suficiente compromiso tener una novia loca que habla con su gato, que le lee el diario, como para también tener que cuidarla todo el santo día-_

_-¡Cuidado como hablas de mi mujer Fabray! ..__Eso no importa, lo hago con gusto, todo lo que incluya a Britt me gusta hacerlo-_

_-Eso no me lo tienes que jurar, pervertida-_

_-Si, si- desvió la conversación -y esta noche__ tendremos una cena para estrenar el nuevo departamento. Me gustaría que vinieras-_

_-¿Nuevo departamento?- ahora sí me shockeé un poco_

_-Claro, no voy a vivir con mi novia, futura esposa, dónde solía traer a todas mis amantes-_

_Nyneve __se destapa la cabeza, abre los ojos despacio y sonríe, se mueve mínimamente para llegar hasta a mí y se acurruca en mis brazos._

_-Bueno… puedo llegar como a las ocho-_

_-Perfecto, y trae las bebidas-_

_-Ya sabía yo que no me iba a salir gratis- me quejé_

_-Si si, deja las quejas doña tacaña que tú eres la primera que anda pegada de una botella como si fueras nena con biberón__; ¿cómo te terminó de ir anoche? Con el regalito que te hicimos Britt y yo-_

_-Tan excelente como siempre- río. _

_La hermosa pelirroja se ha aburrido de escucharme solo hablar así que comienza a pasar sus dedos por mis piernas de arriba hacia abajo, llega lentamente y casi toca mi entrepierna pero se regresa. Está jugando con mi cordura._

_-Si, no me imaginé nada diferente; la chica es tremenda-_

_-Ya me… conoces- me ha tocado y Santana nota esa pausa en mi hablar._

_-¿Qué pasa?- ríe -¿aún no han terminado contigo?- _

_-Te llamo luego, ¿vale?-_

_Cierro el teléfono y me encimo sobre ella, me acaricia, la acaricio y los juegos comienzan…_

_Le he hecho el favor a Nyneve de dejarla en su casa, vive con sus abuelos, y que vergüenza cuando la señora me vio dejarla allí. A ella la miraba con desapruebo, a mí… ni quise descifrar esa mirada, y me__ fui de inmediato._

_Son algo mas de las dos de la tarde, necesito comer algo; en mi casa no hay mas que botellas de alcohol y algunos dulces, también necesito hacer compras de paso._

_Me estaciono frente a un café, el puto dolor de cabeza me está matando. Antes de salir del carro me coloco mis gafas de sol, pero aún así la luz que me golpea es como un infierno entro al lugar lo más pronto que puedo. La mesera toma mi orden y de inmediato me trae un café expreso y un croissant. Me tomo unas pastillas y espero a que el dolor se calme. _

_Me gusta venir a este lugar porque solo aquí hacen el café como lo hacía, bueno, como lo hace mi mamá. Ella todo lo cocina bueno. Siempre deseé ser tan buena cocinera como ella pero para eso no sirvo. _

_Pago la cuenta y conduzco hasta el supermercado más cercano a mi departamento. Jugo, pan, leche, café, huevos… ¿qué mas necesito para vivir? Ah, bueno, comida para gatos, cereal, avena, pancakes. Quizás algo de fruta. Fresas, uvas, manzanas, bananas._

_-"Es suficiente"- digo para mi misma. Sigo buscando por ahí algo importante que seguro se me olvida, siempre he odiado hacer compras caseras, me aburro y suelo olvidar las cosas importantes. Lo último que hecho es un nuevo vestido de noche, un litro de jugo de arándanos (cranberry) y una botella de vodka. Para la cena de las chicas._

_Voy a pagar y mientras estoy allí a lo lejos, veo una cara, esa cara que reconocería a siete leguas. Es mi hermanita Beth, la más pequeña de la casa. Me saluda tímidamente desde lejos, no se acerca porque no viene sola, todos los demás están con ella. La última vez que la vi, tendría cuatro años, ahora tiene diez y está hermosa. Los extraño demasiado, si tan solo hubiera sabido que extrañar dolía tanto, entonces, y solo entonces, hubiera reconsiderado las cosas._

Antes de irme a casa, debo ir a un lugar especial, al cementerio, a llevar unas flores; compro un hermoso ramo de violetas y una vela azul. Cada vez que llego a esta tumba y leo ésas palabras, no puedo evitar transportarme a ese día.

"Lucy Belice D' Armas. 8-Enero-89 – 20-junio-2003 DEP"

Hablé con ella un largo rato, le pedí consejos, le pedí un beso, pero no hubo respuesta; un completo silencio que se rompió solo con mis sollozos, vi mis lágrimas caer sobre la gris y pulida lápida. Había sido mucho tiempo, pero aún dolía como el primer día. Pero de eso, bueno, les hablaré más adelante, sigamos con lo que estábamos.

…

Después de salir del lúgubre campo santo, me decidí dar una vuelta por la playa; un momento para alejarme de todos los demás, nunca está de más. Bajé los cristales cuando me ví ya en la carretera para sentir algo del aire fresco en mi piel que estaba ya cansada del simple aire acondicionado que me acompaña a todas partes.

-Mudarse juntas- bufé –la vida es demasiado cruel cómo para empeorarsela un poco más. No están pensando con la cabeza-

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché un trueno, ya iba a mitad de camino así que eso no me iba a detener. Revisé mi celular y no tenía ni mensajes de la compañía telefónica, si, hoy estaba completamente sola.

Cuando llegué, comenzó una tenue llovizna, todos se iban, yo iba caminando más hacia la orilla; había dejado los zapatos en el carro y cuando finalmente toqué el agua, estaba helada. Llovía cada vez más fuerte, la ropa me comenzaba a pesar, el moño mal hecho se me había caído y las majestuosas olas parecían rugirme, amenazarme, pero no terminaban de atacarme. La vista se me nublaba, estaba sinceramente divertida con la situación, era el mar contra mí.

Las olas me golpeaban más fuerte y cierta parte suicida de mí deseaba que me arrastraran mar adentro y se vengaran de mi burla; tomé una bocanada de aire y en ella se me fueron algunas gotas de agua; la lluvia, tan dulce. La brisa me dejaba sorda, pero para mí era más bien un tipo de melodía. Las palmeras bailaban como en un dramático ballet. Era toda una sinfonía, todo espectáculo estar allí en ese momento.

Y, …de pronto llega la calma, una calma que solo puedo comparar con el canto de una madre al lado de la cuna. Reí.

-Estoy loca- me burlé de mi misma. Finalmente saqué la cajetilla de cigarrillos que tenía agarrado dentro de mi bolsillo, protegido con no más que mi puño. La brisa se detiene, la lluvia deja de bañar la playa, yo saco mi encendedor y me fumo el cigarrillo más placentero en años.

Al regresar al carro, miré a todos lados, estaba sola, así que busqué en mi baúl a ver si tenía algo de ropa, solo encontré un bikini y unos shorts blancos que me había devuelto Santana después de ocho meses de habérmelo pedido prestado. Me deshice de la ropa que chorreaba, la metí en una funda y al baúl se ha dicho. Me puse el poco de ropa aquel y entré al carro. Busqué mi celular para ver la hora, tenía siete llamadas perdidas de Santana y tres de Britt. De seguro quería recordarme lo que había en la noche, siempre andan recordándome cosas como si yo tuviera alguna discapacidad mental, alzheimer como mínimo. Quinn Fabray solo necesita que le digan las cosas una sola vez.

_Al llegar a casa, organizo las compras y como__ algo rápido. Me coloco los lentes de lectura; me estoy quedando algo ciega. _

_No hay lugar más cómodo para escribir mi columna de la semana que el sillón viejo del living, con su suave tela marrón, aún recuerdo el día que lo recogí de uno de los tanques de basura y lo mandé a desinfectar con presión de vapor, su comodidad jamás le falla a mi inspiración. Anya viene maullando, creo que no le he dado de comer, pobre de esta chica, la voy a dejar morir. Mientras lavo su plato se me van ocurriendo las ideas para escribir, una frase aquí, un personaje destacado allá._

_-Listo princesa, un plato de leche y otro de bolitas raras de gatos. Ahora mami tiene que trabajar, así que si quieres otra cosa más, ahí ves como te las arreglas tú solita- Nos entendemos bien, por eso es la mascota perfecta para mí._

_Las horas pasan volando. Cuando haces algo que te complace, el tiempo nunca es demasiado, nunca es eterno._

_…estoy corriendo por el parque, no hay nadie, un completo silencio; he visto a alguien esconderse entre los arbustos, me dieron escalofríos pero aún así me acerco, más cuando estoy cerca la tierra se abre, comienzo a caer…_

_Siento las vibraciones del celular, gracias a Dios me han despertado, sobresaltada. Es Santana._

_-¿Ya vienes?- me dice, ni siquiera me ha dejado saludar._

_-¿Qué hora es?- mi voz se oye ronca y me duele demasiado el cuello, no dormí en la mejor posición_

_-Son las siete y cuarto-_

_-Demonios, ni si quiera me he dado cuenta cuando me quedé dormida- Me paré de repente y le he pisado la cola a Anya, pobrecita; de encuentro me llevé unos papeles y hasta rompí una de las copas que aún contenía un poco de vino._

_-Bueno, aún tienes tiempo, la comida estará como a las ocho-_

_-Estoy ahí antes de esa hora-_

_-Perfecto, mientras más rápido llegues mejor; así tal vez te lleves otro premio como Nyneve esta noche- ríe, que maldita pero no puedo evitar reír con ella._

_Me da la dirección de su nuevo nidito de amor y me cuelga. Gracias al cielo tengo vestido nuevo, no tengo que pensar demasiado._

_No quiero dejar a Anya sola de nuevo así que la dejo con mis vecinos, allí vive su novio y los niños de ese lugar son felices cuando la dejo pasarse la noche con ellos._

_Mientras voy conduciendo subo la música y por estar atenta a eso casi y me paso el semáforo en rojo. Me detengo casi al borde de la raya blanca, una multa de cinco mil dólares es lo que menos necesito ahora. Me retoco el maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor, pero de repente toda mi atención se desvía a UNA SOLA COSA. _

_¿Es ella? No, tiene que ser mentira. Es la chica de la panadería, estaba sentada en una de las bancas peatonales, y estaba hermosa, con esas botas, y esos pantalones ajustados. Dios mío, tengo que conocerla; está fumando, sonrío, se ve demasiado sexy haciendo eso. Quiero detenerme, pero no puedo, el semáforo se ha puesto en verde y estoy en medio de una avenida. Maldición._

_Mi sentido de la orientación, aunque estaba algo perturbada, me ha ayudado a llegar al residencial más malditamente recóndito de Los Ángeles. Cuando entré al departamento había mucha gente, demasiada comparada con nuestras reuniones de amigas. Le entregué dos botellas de vino, el vodka y el jugo de arándano a Britt y antes de que yo pudiera si quiera pensar, me besó ¡Brittany S. Pierce se colgó de mis labios! Me había quedado en shock, intenté no responderle pero me agarró del cuello y hasta me mordió._

_Pude despegármela con un empuje, no se cayó porque es mucho más fuerte que yo._

_-¡Listo! Santy, mañana hacemos maletas, ¡nos vamos a Six Flags!-_

_Y Quinn se quedó más en el aire que nunca. Miré a Santana atónita, ella reía._

_-Fue solo una apuesta Fabray, ahora me toca llevar a mi mujer a un parque de diversiones; si no te besaba, le tocaba echar al gato de la casa- _

_La seguí a la cocina sintiéndome acosada por las miradas de los demás, no saben disimular._

_-¿Y por qué quieres echar al gato de la casa? Lord Tubbington y Britt están unidos como por cordón umbilical-_

_-Porque le gusta mirar cuando Britt y yo tenemos sexo-_

_-¡Minino pervertido!-_

_-¡Ya te escuché Quinn!- gritó Brittany desde algún lugar de la casa_

_-Pensé que de verdad no te besaría, pero la rubia desgraciada tiene agallas, valor- _

_-¡Juguemos StripPóker!- grita alguien desde la sala y Santana sale disparada tomando mi mano._

_-¿Pero no somos demasiados para poder jugar eso?-_

_-Tengo tres mazos de cartas- dice Britt, supongo que con eso bastará_

_-¿Y tú sabes jugar eso Britt?- le pregunta una de las chicas_

_-Créanme, es la mejor; yo siempre termino con frío y ella no pierde ni los calcetines- asegura Santana._

_Todos nos sentamos alrededor de una alfombra pequeña y cuando la canción "Blame it on the alcohol" comenzó a sonar, nosotros comenzamos a jugar._

_Santana es una niña rica de cuna que se rebeló contra sus padres, un par de doctores destacados. Después de graduarse de preparatoria, decidió que no quería ser empresaria o doctora, quiere ser artista. De inmediato los padres rechazaron aquella, según ellos, pasajera y banal idea._

_Esa princesita dejó su mundo de cristal para disfrutar la vida real. Después de un año de costearse ella misma los estudios que quería, logró que los padres dieran su brazo a torcer. Fue a estudiar a Juilliard, fueron años viéndonos solo de vez en cuando; y pensándolo bien, no se como resolverá cuando vuelva a estudiar, ahora está en un año sabático. _

_Aún recuerdo cuando se fue por primera vez sola a Nueva York. Todos en Lima sabíamos que ella iba a dominar a todo el que se cruzara en su camino y no nos equivocamos; tenía las mejores notas siempre, no me sorprendía pero hasta me llegué a sentir orgullosa de ella. En el pabellón de danza de la universidad fue dónde conoció a Britt. Santana se volvió su protectora porque todos querían aprovecharse de su inocencia y solían chantajearla con mandar a echar a su mamá de la universidad, la señora Pierce es la maestra de percusión. Desde esos años, están juntas. _

_A los señores López prácticamente les da un infarto cuando se enteraron de la bomba: "Su hija es gay" …no fue fácil de tragar para ellos_

_Recibo un mensaje al celular, es Nyneve: "¿Tienes tiempo para mi esta noche?"_

_Esta no tiene saciedad, o está muy aburrida._

_"Lo siento, ahora estoy amarrada a una cena. Quedamos para luego"_

_Un "Ok" fue todo lo que recibí, y por estar de distraída ahora solo me resta mi lencería, al menos es decente, de encaje, negra. ¿Por qué diablos me habré puesto vestido? me están violando con la mirada, Santana se burla de mi, pero el karma la ataca y de repente queda con solo jeans y sostén. A otros les ha ido peor y han llegado a tener la necesidad de cubrirse con mantas y hasta alfombras.__ Yo he tratado de no embriagarme, no quiero irme en taxi y dejar mi carro tirado por ahí, fue una suerte, porque con un par de tragos de más, yo misma, aunque hubiera ganado el juego, me hubiera encuerado allí mismo._

_Al final de la noche, todos estamos en el living, unos borrachos, otros adormecidos en el piso. Yo, acurrucada en una esquina del living envuelta en una colcha, en el piso y ellas tiradas en el sillón amarraditas como tórtolas. Siento ganas de llamar a Nyneve, con ó sin sexo sería excelente compañía, pero ya conozco a las de su clase, sus ojos brillaban demasiado, se quiere enamorar y yo no dejaré que eso pase._

_Se me antoja otra copa de vino, paso de puntillas entre todos los que yacen en el suelo y llego hasta la cocina__ y cuando me inclino para buscar la copa que está sobre la nevera, siento un par de manos deslizándose por mi cintura._

_-¿Qué di…_

_-__¿Quinn Fabray?- me doy la vuelta para soltarme cortésmente de su abrazo_

_-¿Te conozco?- pregunto confundida_

_-Tú no a mí, pero a ti ¿quién no te conoce?-_

_-Disculpa, pero tengo que ir..-_

_-Lo siento, de verdad, disculpa si te asusté- se ve en aprietos. Me da un poco de pena y accedo a quedarme. –Soy Shane, mucho gusto-_

_-Igualmente- estrechamos manos y yo me siento sobre el mesón de la cocina -¿quieres vino?-_

_-Me encantaría- toma una copa del fregadero y le sirvo_

_Es una tipa alta, muy alta, creo que más que Brittany, y eso mucho decir. Su cabello negro alborotado, debo decir que me atrae en cantidades desproporcionales, su mirada profunda y su conversación son algo a lo que me podría acostumbrar fácilmente. _

_-Entonces Shane- dejo la botella vacía y la copa a un lado, le quito la de ella -¿de dónde me conoces?-_

_-Soy fiel lectora de tu columna- mira con cuidado cada movimiento que hago_

_-Una fan- sonrío –bastante interesante- he atrapado su cintura con mis piernas, ella no se hace del rogar y envuelve la mía con sus brazos. Las palabras sobran aquí._

_Nos unimos en un salvaje beso, uno de esos que te dicen: "se avecina __una tormenta …en tus calzones". Quito los botones de su camisa, ella levanta mi vestido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha desaparecido mis bragas. Mis manos masajean sus senos hasta sentir sus pezones completamente erectos; me besa el cuello, lo muerde y yo, en respuesta pellizco sus pezones. Un grito ahogado se me escapa al sentir su mano en mi sexo._

_El hecho de que nos pueden descubrir en cualquier momento, es más excitante aún._

_Tiene dos, tres dedos dentro de mí. La humedad corre por mis muslos y siento un fuerte orgasmo conteniéndose a orillas de mi estómago, lo resisto._

_-Eso va a ser mío- afirma con esa ronquera propia de la excitación. Sube mis piernas al mesón y se arrodilla frente a mi, sus dedos no paran su mete y saca y su lengua ahora me está llevando al límite_

_-¡Oh por Dios!- enredo mis manos en su cabello, los temblores llegan y ya no puedo evitar derretirme en su boca. Mi respiración anda como caballo en pleno hipódromo, siento otra pequeña electrificación cuando la veo saboreando sus dedos con aquel natural placer. Me da un pequeño beso._

_-Fue un gusto- me dice_

_-No, no te vayas. Acompáñame a mi casa.- no puedo creer que le estoy pidiendo eso; me he convertido en el ratón de este gato._

_Ella ríe un poco y después de abrochar su camisa me da una tarjeta. –éste es mi número, llámame algún dia- __me guiña y se va, se va dejándome allí como una perfecta pendeja._

_**REVIEWS? GO, NOW.. please *-***__**, Fbrr'sChld3**_


	3. Rachel Mi perdición Berry

_**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo (: **_

_**Espero que no se me hayan desilusionado en el capítulo anterior, todo viene a su tiempo. ¡No coman ansias! **_

_**Las amo, disfruten. Fbrr'sChld3**_

_**She's killing me- A rocket to the moon**_

_El verano en Los Ángeles es casi una masacre, estamos a más de 30 grados, la gente en la calle parece pollo al horno o huevo frito… ok, definitivamente tengo hambre._

_Yo no puedo quejarme, estoy en mi amplia oficina, aire acondicionado central, buena música para inspirarme. Lo mejor del mundo es ser la querida de tu superiora y mientras me río sola de mi fortuna tocan a mi puerta._

_-Adelante-_

_Es Sharon y viene como que demasiado preocupada._

_-¿Me tienes listos los reportes de la semana? ¿Y la próxima columna? Necesito todo listo antes de cerrar mañana- Se veía nerviosa_

_-Calma jefecita sexy- me dio por jugar y ponerme coqueta sonriéndole mordiendo mi labio inferior -¿por qué la presión?- _

_-No me vuelvas a llamar así- Se tornó demasiado seria de repente_

_-¿Y ahora a ti qué coños te pasa?- la sonrisa en mi rostro se desvaneció y bajé las piernas del escritorio._

_Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el sillón frente a mí. Estaba más abrumada que de costumbre. _

_–El lunes recibiremos a la nueva editora en jefe, ya sabes que esta era la última semana de Emma con nosotros. Consiguió una oferta inigualable fuera de aquí y cedió su puesto a alguien, que al parecer, es muy importante para ella-_

_Me acerque y susurré curiosa -¿Una mujer?, ¿Acaso Emma es…? ¿Esa vieja es…?-_

_-¡No! Por Dios. El león siempre cree que todos son de su misma condición-_

_-¿Qué?, todo es posible- ambas reímos_

_Sharon no está muy bien informada sobre esta chica. Solo me pudo decir que su apellido es Berry y que tiene la actitud de una perra, exigió que esté todo organizado para el lunes a primera hora como ella mandó, eso quiere decir: cambiar todo lo que teníamos planeado para esta semana. Por eso la pobre Sharon esta con el mundo puesto patas para arriba. _

_-Definitivamente hubiera sido más fácil si te hubiera dejado a ti como editora. Si confía tanto en ti como para dejarte a cargo mientras llega la otra, ¿Por qué no darte ese regalo?- Digo mientras enciendo un cigarrillo y abro la ventana_

_-O mejor a ti- dice tomándome desprevenida_

_-¿A mí?- Río –Ella ni en sueños me daría ese puesto-_

_-Pero tú eres quien lo merece. Yo simplemente soy jefa de columnistas, corrigiendo algunas faltas, sugiriendo temas. No soy la gran escritora, pero tú, por ti es por quien la gente compra esta revista, para leerte-_

_Hice una seña de "poco me importa" con la mano mientras echaba el humo por la ventana._

_-Ya me acostumbré a que soy columnista y aquí me quedaré. No me quejo, tengo un espacio propio y una vida prácticamente perfecta ¿Qué más puedo pedir?- _

_Mientras yo seguía mirando por la ventana hacia los edificios del frente y disfrutando de lo relajante de la nicotina, Sharon no habló más y dejó el lugar. Me recosté del borde de la ventana, nada más existió en ese momento, ni celulares, ni teléfonos, ni secretarias impertinentes, solo mi cigarrillo y yo._

_Escuchaba las bocinas, la gente abajo matándose por llegar primero siempre. Me reí de mi misma porque una vez quise ser así, una completa californiana, gracias a Dios me detuve al borde y hoy soy yo, Quinn Fabray, única e irrepetible…_

_A las ocho de la noche, yo aún sigo metida en la oficina, los últimos empleados están recogiendo para irse a casa. Sharon se asoma y me dice que ya debería irme a descansar, he entregado todo antes de las seis para facilitarle el trabajo, me compadezco de ella. Ni siquiera respondo, le he prometido que la ayudaré a adelantar todo lo posible esta noche, aunque no sea sobre mis cosas. Ella comprende mi mensaje así que se viene conmigo a mi oficina, estamos pensando en trabajar juntas toda la noche. Hacemos un poco de café y entre chistes, bromas y papeles pasamos un buen rato juntas. _

_El clima está cambiando, ya no está caliente sino que tiene la característica tibieza de la noche, solo se escuchan los grillos, y a lo lejos el ruido de los carros, 20 pisos más abajo._

_-¿Aún te gusta el jazz?- me pregunta y escucho los campanazos anunciando alguna hora de la madrugada._

_-Claro, todavía tengo mis veladas solitarias de jazz algunos sábados por la noche-_

_-Estaba en un bar hace unas noches, solo jazz. Me viniste a la mente; deberías acompañarme una noche de estas-_

_-De acuerdo- Sonrío y sigo escribiendo, hemos adelantado bastante y yo ya me estoy quedando dormida. -¿Qué tal si me acompañas ahora mismo a escuchar un poco a mi casa? Estoy segura que a Anya le va a gustar verte-_

_-Q, son las dos de la mañana-_

_-… ¿Y?-_

_Se ríe y acepta. Hoy me la llevo a casa, Sharon siempre ha sido una de mis amantes consentidas, a la que le doy un trato especial, una de las pocas a las que vuelvo a llamar una y otra vez; más que una simple amante, una amiga. Cerramos todo y le avisamos al guardia de turno que el carro de Sharon lo dejaremos en el parqueo. Nos subimos, encendemos el radio, dejo los cristales abajo y arranco._

_Mientras nos detenemos en un semáforo reviso mis llamadas perdidas, las que llamaba en la tarde no eran Britt ni Santana. Era Nyneve. Me acosa, esto no me gusta para nada._

_Hago el aparato a un lado y sigo concentrada en la buena noche que me espera adelante. Suena el celular, es Nyneve de nuevo, sin contestar, cuelgo… y lo mismo ocurre un par de veces más._

_-¿Quién diablos te llama tan insistentemente en la madrugada?- me pregunta Sharon reclinando su asiento_

_-Una tipa que conocí hace como una semana, la follé una sola noche y mínimo, me cree su novia-_

_Le cuento algunas cosas de mi nueva acosadora y entre conversación y conversación hemos llegado al departamento. Al entrar Sharon notó que había cambiado algunas cosas, como por ejemplo el sillón donde me la tiré por primera vez, ese lo había tirado a la basura hacia como dos meses. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que, hacia dos años, nos habíamos conocido. Cuando descubrí que jugaba para ambos equipos, cuando nos coqueteamos por primera vez… cuando me invitó a cenar y terminamos en mi sillón. _

_La vida está hecha de pequeños momentos, los mejores momentos están hechos de sexo, y eso no me lo discute nadie._

_El reloj está marcando las tres y media, Sharon y yo yacemos tiradotas en mi cama sudadas y con todas las piezas de ropa decorando mi casa; al fondo aún puedo escuchar la música de Guns n' Roses que ha servido perfectamente para cubrir el ruido de mis gemidos, el olor a vino tinto y sexo está impregnado en las paredes, en mi cama… en mí._

_Los dedos de Sharon están dibujando formas invisibles en mi cuerpo mientras recuesta su cabeza en la parte baja de mi espalda. Yo mientras estoy mirando al infinito, disfrutando de sus caricias. _

_-¿Quieres algo de comer?- pregunto con voz un poco ronca_

_-Claro, si cocinas tú- me dice, no tiene intenciones de pararse de la cama_

_La beso y me pongo de pié, llego pasito a pasito a la cocina, me ha dicho que me cubra con algo, pero ya ni ganas. Pongo a calentar algo de pan con mantequilla y cuando el aroma llega hasta mi cuarto, viene como perrito por su comida. Me abraza mientras termino de preparar todo, es muy cariñosa, demasiado para mi gusto, pero no me gusta tratarla mal, así que dejo que me toquetee todo lo que quiera. Nos hemos sentado a comer en la sala, ella esta recostada en el sillón mientras yo me he quedado en una de las sillas del desayunador. -¿Sigues nerviosa por lo de la llegada de la chica esa?- pregunto_

_-Mejor no hablemos de trabajo, por favor. Pero no, ya estoy bien, ya todo está listo para su llegada-_

_Yo considero que Sharon se preocupa demasiado por absolutamente nada. Lo que hizo en unas diez o doce horas lo pudo haber repartido en tres días sin problema, adictos al trabajo._

_Al terminar de comer me pide que me acurruque en sus brazos, refunfuño, me niego, pero al final es más fuerte que yo y me obliga a sembrarme entre sus piernas para abrazarme y a papacharme como una bebé, más bien como si fuéramos novias, guácatelas babuchas._

_No he dormido nada, y siento como mis ojos se cierran sin mi consentimiento. Sharon me ha dado el día libre si la llevo a su casa a las seis y media de la mañana y luego la dejo en la oficina antes de las ocho, que lata ésta mujer, pero ¿Qué puedo decir en mi favor? No puedo negármele a nad. Me pongo un pijama y me envuelvo el cabello en un moño mal hecho, así como una indigente, y bueno, no sé qué clase de indigente usa pijama de marcas tan costosas, pero parezco una loca. Cumplo con mi parte del trato y le hago el papelito de chofer._

_Antes de llegar a mi casa, paso por el servicio de carros de I-hop y compro una buena montaña de panqueques con salsa de arándanos, un jugo y otras cosas. Este es uno de los días en los que estar cansada vale la pena completamente. Me siento como si me hubiera pasando la noche corriendo, y bueno si, estaba haciendo muy buen ejercicio. _

_Luego de un buen desayuno, tomo un baño caliente y sin recoger nada me camino a la cama, me tiro allí y me dejo caer en el sueño más profundo hasta no sé qué horas… _

_…_

_Mis tacones, como cada mañana y cada tarde resuenan en el pavimento del estacionamiento; supuestamente la nueva jefa llega hoy, me he puesto mi mejor traje. Una falda "seria" de color gris, una camisa rosada y un chaleco del mismo color y tela de la falda. Unos zapatos decentes (a veces suelo aparecerme con crocs, jeans y franela para hacer que Sharon se moleste) y aunque no fui al salón de belleza en el fin de semana, ya que me la pase en pijamas encerrada en el departamento comiendo helado de chocolate, mi pelo esta presentable._

_Espero que todo salga bien, y mucho más por el bienestar mental y físico de Sharon, hasta un infarto le da si algo sale mal, pobre obsesionada con el trabajo._

_Voy a dirigirme hacia mi oficina, pero mientras recorro los pasillos veo todos los módulos vacíos, no hay nadie en su puesto. Aun así, escucho una voz desde la antigua oficina de Emma. Dejo la carpeta y el bolso sobre uno de los escritorios y me dejo guiar por la voz que se siente cada vez más cerca. Al llegar al punto, todos mis compañeros se encuentran amotinados en una esquina mirando atentamente al frente; es una mujer joven subida en una caja. ¡Y vaya que el mundo es pequeño!_

_Recordaran a la hermosa chica de la panadería… _

_"__Su piel era un dorado intenso, como el sol irradiando sobre los tejados de Toscana, su pelo color chocolate oscuro, caía en suaves bucles y era suficientemente largo para rozar sus brazos cada vez que bajaba la mirada, me fijé en sus manos y pies. Sus uñas estaban perfectamente limadas en una forma cuadrada y corta, añadiendo el toque perfecto con un esmalte negro noche. Tanto tiempo la miro que ella siente mi acoso y me mira, me clava un par de ojos marrones, grandes y expresivos, como un pozo profundo de chocolate y entonces la que se sintió acosada y algo idiotizada, fui yo." _

¿Es mi nueva jefa? ¿Es un sueño? ¿Es una broma del puto destino?

Me he quedado perdida en mis recuerdos… Son demasiadas preguntas que me invaden mientras miro sus labios moverse pero no escucho nada de lo que dice. Alguien me toca mientras yo casi babeo como idiota mirándola fijamente.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que me habla a mí, y con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Señorita, ¿No escucha lo que digo? ¿Y usted quién es?-

Sharon quiere meterse, salvarme el trasero…

-Ella es…-

-Sharon, no fue a usted, gracias- dice muy duramente

Me sentí como cuando se rompe un espejo frente a ti, toda aquella imagen hermosa se desvaneció.

-Yo…- Me aclaré la garganta antes de continuar –Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray- Me ha buscado en una lista de nombres, al parecer es para saber en qué área trabajo.

-Bueno Fabray, al parecer es una columnista de cinco estrellas… y francamente no sé cómo ha alcanzado ese puesto-

-¿Disculpe?- La sangre comienza a fluir por mis sienes.

-Sí, es que son…- chequea su reloj –Son las nueve con doce de la mañana, tiene aproximadamente diez minutos de retraso. No creo que eso sea muy justo para los demás que se esfuerzan más que usted-

-Yo…- No sabía que decir, no quería armar un pleito. Estaba muda.

-Si… eso pensé- me mira fijamente.

Esto no pinta con buena cara.

Pude haberle respondido en ese mismo momento que se fuera al demonio, que no era quien para venir a imponer y quitar reglas, que era una amargada principiante. Que se buscara a otra a quien joderle la vida.

Si, pude, pero no lo hice. Mi mirada se congeló en ella, tanto así que en momentos ni escuché lo que decía.

Ahora estoy enclaustrada en mi oficina, nos dio la orden de que todos regresáramos a nuestros deberes y que en unos minutos nos enviaría las "nuevas reglas" con la lambiscona que la acompaña, una bruja vestida de santa que nos mira de reojo a todos como si fuéramos bichos raros, parece sacada de una película de terror japonesa. Tina Cohen-Chang.

Estoy tratando de enfocarme en algún tema de interés, alguno jocoso, incluso en algo espiritual y nada me sale, no puedo trabajar bajo presión. Quizás escriba sobre el abuso al trabajador, me río de mi propio pensamiento, lo único que conseguiría cuando ella lo lea seria quedarme sin trabajo y sin la oportunidad de cambiarle ese humor de mil demonios.

No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puede alguien causarme estrés, rabia, risa, curiosidad y ganas de tirármela, todo al mismo tiempo?

…

Me voy a enfermar si ella sigue siendo mi jefa. Todas las mañanas he estado paranoica pensando que quizás en cualquier momento vendrá la perra esa y me quitará mi oficina, me mandará de regreso a los módulos y me revocará el puesto de columnista; nadie, absolutamente nadie me ha amedrentado de esta manera antes.

Anya ha despertado enferma esta mañana, algún ratón se habrá comido, ahora tiene espíritu de callejera, en el veterinario me tuvieron esperando un buen rato y de todas maneras he tenido que dejarla con ellos, aunque fue un simple cólico ellos dicen que es "mejor prevenir que lamentar" lo que entre líneas quiere decir "le sacaremos hasta el último centavo".

Voy perdida en mis pensamientos sigo los caminos ya por costumbre de mi cerebro…

…

…no sé dónde diablos estoy. Hay una luz molesta que me ciega y varias manos sobre mí.

-Está despertando- escucho cerca. Me duele todo.

¿Ya me morí? ¿Esto es? Bueno, dicen que después de un túnel negro viene una luz; y yo seguro debo de estar en el infierno.

-Srta. Fabray, ¿me escucha?- me limité a asentir -está en el hospital Holy Grace; ha tenido un accidente con su auto-

No he respondido ni media palabra, sé que una cirujana plástico ha atendido la herida en mi frente y me ha dado las inyecciones más dolorosas de mi vida. Con eso ya lo decidí, nunca me verán usando botox.

-Lo siento si duele, pero vale la pena para no tener ni una cicatriz- tiene una voz suave y tranquilizante

Carraspeo -No sé qué me duele más, si estas inyecciones o saber que me van a despedir de mi trabajo-

-No te pueden despedir si llevas pruebas de tu accidente, yo misma te daré un certificado médico. Por suerte, lo más grave que pasó fue una heridita en la frente; el que se tuvo que ir de emergencias fue su carro-

Cuando termina, me veo sola en esta habitación con una bata blanca y un ligero dolor de cabeza. Me traen mi ropa y el certificado firmado por la doctora Swallen.

Una hora después, luego de que he firmado todos los papeles que autorizan a que voy a salir de aquí bajo mis propios riesgos, averiguo que mi carro está en el taller del seguro, para recogerlo en 4 largos días.

Me ha tocado pagar un taxi para llegar a la editorial.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que me vendría bien el milagro de que Berry se enferme y no llegue a trabajar. Estoy caminando peor que Tom Cruise en Misión Imposible IV, sigilosamente, observando los rincones para evitar encontrármela.

Mi sonrisa sale a relucir cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta de mi oficina, cerca, más cerca…

-Buenos días, señorita Fabray- escucho su voz, fuerte, firme; sus ojos se atraviesan con los míos; siento un escalofrío en la espalda y los vellos de mi nuca se erizan.

-Buen día…- ¿Qué más puedo decir?

Me mira, hace silencio, mira su reloj… Me está zapateando con esas zapatillas color marfil perfecto, sus uñas están impecablemente arregladas y mientras voy subiendo, más me gusta lo que veo. Unas piernas perfectas, kilométricas con piel morena, sin un defecto. Puedo observarla solo hasta la rodilla, donde comienza su vestimenta verde con negro perfectamente hecha a la medida.

¿De dónde salió esta criatura que puede infringirme el terror de una jefa y los cosquilleos de una hermosa mujer?

Respira profundo, se cruza de brazos -¿Qué habíamos hablado de la puntualidad?, se ha pasado esta vez- pregunta, el zapateo se detiene.

-De verdad lo lamento, tuve un par de emergencias- digo con tono casi tímido, si, definitivamente me tiene idiotizada. ¿Qué te pasa Fabray?

Me sostiene la mirada unos segundos largos sin pronunciar palabra. ¿Me ha creído? ¿O está maquinando calculadoramente un plan para aplastarme y ponerme de conserje limpia baños en la editorial?

Parece que ha visto las grapas en mi frente, aunque trate de tapármelas con el cabello. Se va y me deja, como una idiota en medio del pasillo. Momentos raros que hay que vivir.

6:15pm

Un minuto mas dentro de estas cuatro paredes y colapsaré en un ataque de nervios. No puedo salir a hacer de las mías por los pasillos ni mucho menos ir a "jugar" con Sharon, no puedo fumar dentro de la oficina para liberar el estrés y tampoco bajar al primer piso para intentar hacerlo.

Salgo prácticamente corriendo sin despedirme de nadie, Anya debe estar ansiosa por verme, o quizás mi rapidez se debe a que estoy huyendo de ella, de Rachel Barbra "TERROR DE QUINN FABRAY" Berry. Presiono el botón del ascensor para que se abran las puertas, _uno, dos, tres… _

-Fabray- esa conocida voz que ya no sé si me atrae o me espanta, retumba suavemente en mi cabeza.

Me doy vuelta tranquilamente y choco con sus ojos.

-¿Si?-

-Espero se mejore su gata, y para la próxima, no se equivoque de extensión, me han llamado a mi avisarle que ya comenzó la guardia de noche, que la doctora que la atiende no está para darle el alta, así que la esperan temprano en la mañana-

Mi cara es todo un poema de sufrimiento, no sé si llorar o rabiar. Se los juro, tener una gata es lo mismo que tener una hija, las mismas preocupaciones, los mismos gastos. Suspiro, y mi actitud de resignación me domina completamente. Me murmuro un par de consuelos y me siento en la primera silla que encuentro cerca, meto mi cabeza entre mis manos e intento calmarme.

-Fabray ¿le sucede algo?-

Levanto la mirada, intento que no perciba mi odio en ella, porque ella es la única culpable de que todo esto me pase, si no fuera por sus estúpidas e inútiles reglas de escuela nada de esto estaría pasando. Si no estuviera tan buena, si no tuviera esos ojazos color chocolate que me emboban y una piel que me provoca morderla… Ya comencé a tener fantasías. Necesito un psiquiatra.

-Estoy bien. Voy a pedir un taxi y a irme a mi casa a descansar un poco-

-¿Taxi? ¿Qué pasó con su carro?-

-Tuve un accidente con el esta mañana, por eso llegue tarde, porque estaba en el hospital-

-¿Y por qué ha venido a trabajar? Es peligroso, ¿Qué tal que le hubiese pasado algo aquí?-

El silencio nos arropó. Se me quedo mirando unos segundos.

-Mejor no se vaya en taxi, yo misma la llevaré-

-No, no te… no se moleste, estoy bien-

-De todas formas, déjeme compensarle. Solo espere aquí a que vaya a buscar mi bolso-

Cómo que la bestia se transformó en conejito ¿De verdad ha dicho eso? ¿La detengo? Debería irme en taxi de todas formas. Pero es una descortesía y no necesito otro punto en mi contra.

Nos estamos dirigiendo al carro, hoy no son solo mis tacones los que resuenan en el pavimento, hoy tienen compañía armando toda una orquesta de pasos. No hemos durado mucho pues como ella es ejecutiva principal tiene el vehículo cerca de la entrada, ¡y vaya vehículo! ¡Es una maldita máquina! ¡Un lexus!

Trato de no aparentar demasiado impresionada y entro en el asiento de co-piloto, Rachel ha encendido el radio y puesto un CD, es mi álbum favorito de Queen, si, amo a Freddie Mercury.

-¿Qué le dijo el doctor?-

-Solo que debía reposar. Y por favor, ya fuera del trabajo ¿podríamos dejar las puras formalidades? Me siento cohibida de esa manera-

-¿Siempre eres así de sincera Quinn?-

-Sinceridad es mi segundo nombre-

-De acuerdo, fuera del edificio solo somos Quinn y Rachel-

-Gracias a Dios- suspiro dramáticamente

Escuche una risa melodiosa

-¿Tanto miedo les provoco?-

-Digamos que eres buena en tu trabajo- _¿estoy siendo una chupa medias? Si.._

Estábamos teniendo una conversación normal, por primera vez ya no éramos dos desconocidas o dos enemigas. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esta relación. Y de paso podría acostumbrarme a esta mujer.

Después de explicarle donde debía dirigirse, subió el volumen de la música, subió los cristales y encendió el aire acondicionado, íbamos cantando como dos locas y cuando estábamos súper cerca de mi casa las cosas dieron un cambio radical, me dijo:

-¿Te gustaría ir a cenar algo?-

-Mmm-

-Si no quieres, entiendo, ¿Quién quiere salir a cenar con la jefa de sus pesadillas? Y debes descansar-

-Es que aún tengo el uniforme de trabajo-

-¿Y eso que carajos importa?, vamos, conozco el lugar perfecto, es más, te propongo que fumemos la pipa de la paz-

La miré unos segundos, con tono de recelo, respiré profundo y me preparé como si fuera a saltar de un acantilado. Acepté y me dejé llevar. Lo peor que me podía pasar seria que nos volviéramos amigas y que la comida me cayera mal y… que ella me invitara a quedarme con ella toda la noche en su casa para cuidarme. Si claro Quinn, sueña, que aún es gratis.

Llegamos a un barrio latino, se nota por su colorido y su música en español. Después de atravesar un par de calles llenas de personas bebiendo y fiesteando como si fuera viernes llegamos a una calle sin salida donde había un restaurante bastante… mmm, ¿Cómo lo digo? Bastante callejero.

-Es un barrio venezolano, aquí vengo a comer cuando quiero pretender que tengo una vida normal-

¿A qué se habría referido con esas palabras? Bueno, luego le preguntaré.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y rápidamente viene un jovencito que no pasa de los catorce años y saluda a Rachel con mucha confianza, tiene un acento de español en su inglés que es imposible de pasar desapercibido.

-Te voy a pedir mi platillo favorito, ¿te parece?-

-Claro, sorpréndeme-

Eran unas quesadillas, deliciosas por cierto. Disfrutamos esas tortillas con dos sodas y una agradable música en español de la que entendía algunos pedacitos, siendo amiga de Santana hablas español sí o sí.

La noche avanzaba y nuestras conversaciones parecen no tener final, hasta me estaba olvidando de los tragos amargos que ella me había regalado las semanas anteriores. Al dar las once, con el momento de cerrar del restaurante, decidimos irnos. Me dejo en mi casa y antes de irse me dijo:

-Si no puedes ir a trabajar mañana lo entenderé, además, tu gatita debe necesitar que la consientas todo el día también- _Me guiña, ¿de verdad me guiñó?_

Después de un merecido baño y ponerme una pijama me he tirado en la cama a pensar, solo a pensar y a dejarme arrastrar por mis memorias y fantasías. Pienso en Anya, en como la estará pasando dentro de una fría jaula, extrañándome y deseando que amanezca y de repente, unos ojos marrones invaden mi pensamiento. Los aparto de mi mente sacudiendo la cabeza. He comenzado a pensar en mis amigas, Britt y Santana deben de sentirse abandonadas, soy una mala, pésima amiga, y boom, a los ojos marrones se les agregan unos labios carnosos y rosaditos hablándome, más bien invitándome a unirlos con los míos.

Me siento en la cama y tomo una revista que hay en el buró, mientras leo una página al azar mi mente visualiza, sin mi permiso, una piel dorada como el sol en una figura bastante agradable a la vista.

-¡Demonios!- me he parado de un salto de la cama y voy a la cocina por un vaso de leche, puede ser que eso me ayude a conciliar el sueño.

Me tiro de nuevo en la cama y dejo el ventanal abierto para dormirme con el lejano ruido de la calle a muchos pisos de altura, poco a poco la brisa que entra me vence y caigo rendida.

Cuando despierto, solo recuerdo haber soñado con Berry.

…

En el veterinario se han tardado para entregarme a Anya, cuando por fin la veo me la trepo encima como una bebe, pago la "pequeñísima" cuenta y la llevo a casa. Antes de pasar a buscarla le compre una nueva camita, arena para su caja, comida de su favorita y un juguete. Se lo merece. Luego de dejarla dormida me doy un baño de tina donde me quedo recostada un buen rato, el agua a temperatura agradable va llenando mis poros, el perfume del jabón se distingue en cada rincón de la habitación.

Comienzo a tararear una canción tranquila, recuerdo cuando mi madre solía cantarme esa misma nana a la hora de bañarme y a la hora de dormirme. Tenía no más de cuatro años, chapoteaba en la bañera y mis risas inundaban la casa, la llenaba de espuma y mojaba todo el piso. Con mis rizos mojados me envolvía en una toalla y me llevaba a su cuarto donde papi solía entrar y hacerme cosquillas hasta escucharme rogar. Él me ponía la ropa mientras mami hacia la cena y revisaba la tarea de mis 2 hermanos mayores.

Era mi momento especial de estar con él, acostados en la cama, viendo los deportes o las noticias. Luego de que nació Kitty, ella se unió a esos momentos pero nunca tuvo una relación tan estrecha con mi padre como la tenía yo.

Nos sentábamos todos juntos a la mesa para bendecirla, mi madre nunca pudo controlar a Sam, era todo un tornado pero cuando papá llegaba y hablaba, hasta Frannie, la mayor, que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, se controlaba.

Mi familia era perfecta, por eso yo no debía salirme de ese ambiente tan acorde con la naturaleza, no podía dejar una mancha sobre el mantel.

**REVIEW? (: Aunque sea para insultarme o algo, no se x.x DENME SEÑAL DE VIDA CHICAS! Si no hay Rw's no hay inspiración D:**

**Por cierto, ya vieron "Swan Song"? Les juro que esa desgraciada de Lea me hizo llorar cuando cantó :') la amo.**

**Sweet lady kisses, Fbrr'sChld3.-**


	4. Bambina

**Hola (: ¿cómo andan? GRACIAS por los anteriores reviews, de verdad que me hacen reír mucho, me alegran los días y me inspiran siempre.**

**DISFRUTEN, Fbrr'sChld3**

**Canción para el capítulo: Bittersweet- Ellie Goulding**

Estoy sentada en mi oficina escribiendo como siempre y organizando algunos horarios. Tocan a la puerta y sin recibir aprobación, invaden mi privacidad, es Tina, tiemblo un poco, no de miedo, sino de repulsión al ver esa gran verruga negra y peluda que cuelga de la parte derecha de su mentón.

-¿Si?-

-Fabray, la señorita Berry la espera en su oficina-

Me quede como un poco en blanco. –Sí, gracias-

-Y necesita que le tengas estos reportes listos en la mañana junto con las columnas de las siguientes dos semanas- después de decir esto deja caer sobre mi escritorio un maldito y exagerado mazo de papeles que hacen que la taza de café a mi derecha, tiemble.

-De acuerdo…- se da la vuelta dispuesta a salir

-A la próxima más delicada, bestia- dije entre dientes

-¿Disculpe?-

-Nada, no dije nada- le pinté mi mejor sonrisa hipócrita

Arregle algunos mechones que se salían de su lugar, planché mi falda con las manos y me comí una menta; era increíble como todo había cambiado, cuando Sharon o Emma me llamaban iba con jeans y crocs, una blusa cualquiera y de paso me aparecía comiendo alguna granola o fumando, perdí mi esencia como empleada traviesa. Suspiré dramáticamente, me han quitado mi identidad.

Toqué a la puerta y cuando me autorizó a pasar, por primera vez pude apreciar los grandes cambios que la había hecho a la oficina, hasta cambió el color de las paredes, todas blancas, a excepción de una, la cual estaba de un verde turquesa con blanco y marrón, se veía como un área de relajación. Lástima, ya no era el mismo lugar donde Shannon y yo nos escondíamos a la hora del almuerzo o a mitad de las reuniones de Emma.

-Quinn, adelante querida- _¿Querida? ¿Y a este que mosco le picó? Y ¿ese acento italiano? ¿de dónde demonios salió? _Me senté en la silla frente a ella

-¿Qué deseaba?-

-Quiero… bueno, de hecho necesito hacerte una pregunta- _¿Acaso quiere preguntarme si estoy disponible el viernes en la noche? E. Quinn, respira ¡cálmate!_

-Adelante, ¿en que soy útil?-

Mueve constantemente la pluma en su mano, suspira y mira hacia la mesa de café, se inclina y aprovecho esto para detallar lo amplio de su escote. Me sirve una taza de té, es de manzanilla, humeante, recién hecho.

-Del uno al diez, como mala jefa, ¿cuánto me das?- toma una taza y luego de olerlo se quita las gafas de lectura dejándolos en la mesita. Cada cosa que hace, hace crecer mi tensión sexual.

Este es el momento de la verdad, de aquí pasan dos cosas, o pierdo mi trabajo o me gano de gratis una jefa demoníaca a la décima potencia

-Se sincera bambina… per favore- acento italiano, ok, el próximo paso es ir a darme un tiro.

Pienso unos segundos, suspiro, creo que el suspiro más grande de toda mi vida… -Es pésima-

Lo he dicho, ahora mentalmente me preparo para salir a recoger mis cosas, irme de aquí para jamás volver. Y lo que comienzo a ver es una muy cómoda Rachel inclinarse sobre su sillón para estar más cómoda.

-Muy bien. Ese es exactamente el tipo de reacciones que busco. Dime querida, cuéntame hasta el más mínimo detalle de cómo era todo antes, desde el guardia y el conserje hasta Sharon, Emma y tú -

-Bueno, necesitarías sobornarme, con algo más que una taza de té- le sonrío acomodándome, voy entrando en su juego. Corresponde mi sonrisa. Presiona el botón en el teléfono y manda a Tina a traernos "una botella de vino de su reserva especial".

Y ahí estábamos Rachel Berry y yo, sentadas en su sillón informal haciendo chistes y cuentos universitarios, con dos copas de vino como si fuéramos las mejores de las amigas, sin embargo, no dejo de preguntarme, ¿cuándo se acabará el teatro? ¿O será que el telón nunca subió?

-Entonces, todo aquí era de un ambiente muy bohemio ¿no?-

-Así es- di un largo trago a mi copa

-Me imagino que nadie respetaba a nadie- no pude evitar reír

-De hecho, la única desconectada cerebral siempre he sido yo, aquí todos conocen sus límites.-

Me miró fijamente por segundos, y en sus ojos noté un brillo de ¿curiosidad?

Después de terminar el turno, y se apareció en mi oficina y se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa de nuevo y, según ella, lo haría hasta que me entregaran mi carro en el taller del seguro. Dejó que todos se fueran temprano, nadie se quedó terminando trabajo atrasado ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Quieres subir? Así conoces a mi gatita- dije cuando llegamos

-Con una condición- dijo en tono demasiado pícaro

-A ver ¿Qué será?-

-Bueno, de hecho son dos-

-Pues vamos subiendo el precio-

-Sí, la primera es que, de mañana en adelante te vistas como te sientas más cómoda, como antes. Te inspiras mejor en ropa cómoda y eso es lo que a mí me interesa-

-Mmm ¿y la segunda?-

-Que me prepares cena, tengo demasiada hambre y pocas ganas de comer sola en la calle- ambas reímos_ ¿de cuándo acá tanta confianza? En serio, me tiene mareada_

-Trato hecho entonces-

…

Mientras ella está en la sala jugando con Anya yo me estoy poniendo cómoda para comenzar a preparar una cena decente. Cuando salgo de la habitación, la miro y le pregunto.

-¿Qué se te antoja para hoy?-

-Sorpréndeme- me dice mirándome por encima de esos transparentes cristales

-De acuerdo, creo que es lo que te gustaría, y aunque no lo preparare yo, yo invito-

-Creo que eso puede ser una cláusula del contrato- sonríe y me guiña, de nuevo ese guiño tan coqueto.

Llamo a mi restaurante favorito y pido sushi; dos servicios de mi plato favorito. Seguro le gustará, tiene un gusto fino, todo en ella grita: "Niña mimada y rica". Mientras hablo por teléfono puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí, casi acosándome. ¿Habrá funcionado lo del truco de ponerme los pantalones de pijama más cortos y ajustados que tengo?

Nos acomodamos en los sillones y hablamos como adolescentes con Anya jugando de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué me cuentas de ti?- digo mientras le paso una copa de vino, luego trato de arreglar mi cabello en un moño.

Suspira. -¿Qué te puedo decir?- no disimula al mirar como mis piernas se mueven cuando las enlazo sobre el sillón. Aclaro mi garganta a propósito para llamar su atención. Devuelve sus ojos a los míos.

-Me gusta tu pedicura- dice en ¿modo de disculpa?

-Gracias. ¿Y cómo llegaste a parar a Nowadays?-

-Emma es prima de mi padre, desde que soy una niña sabe que me gusta la escritura y vió esta como mi oportunidad para destacarme por todo lo alto. De verdad no les quiero defraudar-

-¿Eres de Italia? Porque ese acento te traiciona en ocasiones-

-Cien por ciento Italiana cariño, nací en Roma y he vivido alternadamente de allá a aquí toda mi vida, los negocios de mis padres no me permitieron tener una niñez normal nunca, ah, y ese acento, no me traiciona, lo utilizo a mi favor- me sonrió

-Interesante, y ¿hasta tu mamá es mujer de negocios? Wow, familia emprendedora- estoy al borde de un infarto

-De hecho, mis padres, son dos hombres- casi escupo lo que tenía en la boca al escucharlo. Campanas celestiales sonaban en mis oídos, ¡primer punto a mi favor!

-Eso es, bueno ¡eso es genial- Rachel se carcajeó

-Ojala todo el mundo reaccionase de esa manera-

Entre platos, copas y risas me aprendí hasta el mínimo detalle de la información que me dio y para serles sincera esa partecita de "vivo en un apartamento sin más compañía que mi perrita Gia" me llamó bastante la atención, sería perfecto darle una visita de sorpresa un día de estos.

1:09 AM

Rachel está borracha, no, está lo que está después de borracha. Poco entiendo de lo que dice pero sus risas inundando mi apartamento es lo más bello que he escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-…pero al final de la noche, _bella bambina,_ teniendo en cuenta que mi apartamento de lujo y mi carro del año no valen un quinto, sé que no tengo nada ni nadie, ni un beso de buenas noches ni alguien por quien levantarme en las mañanas-

-Haces que eso suene como una tragedia-

-¡Lo es!-

-A veces es mejor estar solo… nadie sale herido- prácticamente susurro

-Bueno- hipo –creo que es hora de que me vaya a casa; adiosito- se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta como si estuviera caminando sobre una cuerda floja.

-¡No señor! Usted de aquí no sale ésta noche- me paro y camino hasta ella con el mayor equilibrio que mi estado me permite. La sostengo a tiempo antes de que se caiga y su espalda da contra mi pecho.

Voltea su rostro para mirarme -¿No me vas a dejar ir?- susurra, lo hace demasiado cerca de mis labios y su mirada sostiene la mía con una fuerza hasta ¿cósmica?

Niego con suavidad sin dejar de mirarla; su aliento alcoholado y mentolado golpean contra mí, me encanta esa sensación y el rojo natural que han tomado sus labios. –Creo que es mejor que vayamos a descansar-

Me sigue hasta la habitación, se ve tan tierna así borracha como alambique, me paralizo… ¡Despierta Quinn! OK, OK…

Me dice que puede cuidarse ella sola en el baño, le paso un pijama y yo entro al baño de mi habitación. ¿Por qué no me la he podido follar como a tantas otras? ¡Me provocó y me pude resistir! ¿por qué?; me echo agua en la cara una y otra vez rezando para que la resaca no me pegue profundo; cuando puedo caminar sin que las paredes parezcan querer besarme, me echo en la cama y cuando estoy a punto de caer rendida…

SFSAFWAISDBASISAAGHRUWDB! Así quedó mi mente cuando una Rachel Berry no muy decente, se presenta en mi puerta tal y como salió del sagrado vientre de su madre… sustituta. Con el pijama en la mano. Tragué en seco cuando vi esta perfecta combinación de curvas, compactas en un pequeño cuerpo de un metro cincuenta y siete acercarse un poco tambaleante a mi cama.

-No sé cómo ponerme esto, ¿me ayudas?- me dice con la lengua como un trapo pesado

Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda una y otra vez, ¿Qué hago?, ¿la violo? o ¿la mato por estarme provocando así?

-Ven- la siento en la cama, trato de ponerle los shorts sin mirar a su perfectamente depilada entrepierna… o al menos sin mirarla demasiado. No puedo, pesa mucho y no me ayuda… se ha quedado dormida en mi almohada, completamente desnuda.

La luz de luna llena entra por las puertas de cristal de mi balcón, la alumbran por completo… les juro que por primera vez aprecio un cuerpo de esta manera, hasta la borrachera se me ha quitado, el sueño se me escapó en un suspiro y el insomnio me está haciendo visita hoy. Me siento en la cama, a su lado… su piel es tan perfecta que parece de mentira, ni una cicatriz, ni una imperfección, en su vientre puedo distinguir un tatuaje, es un signo de infinito colocado justo en el hueso de la cintura, debió doler un poco en su momento, lo recorro con mi dedo. Sus uñas están hechas a la perfección, con esmalte negro, parecen pequeñas gotas de cielo nocturno, me encantan, me encanta todo de ella.

Se ha movido un poco pero sigue profundamente dormida. Su pelo marrón y grueso brilla sobre mi almohada, creo que no volveré a lavar éstas sábanas jamás; el color artificial se ha ido de sus labios y ahora son tan naturales y rojos como una fresa, recuerdo el chocolate de sus ojos, me están ganando las ganas de tocarla, solo un poco para sentir su suavidad. Pude haberlo hecho, pero no. Por primera vez respeto el cuerpo de una mujer sin estar obligada a hacerlo, la tapo y me acuesto a su lado, pero no muy cerca.

Poco a poco el sueño me controla y cuando estoy a punto de caer rendida, se arrastra hacia mí y me abraza, su piel roza contra mi. Esta será una larga noche. Cuando amanece, despierto, y mi cuerpo busca el calor que había tenido toda la noche, pero ella no está. Se ha ido.

…Semanas después

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me levante temprano en sábado. Debo prepararme y estar lo más perfecta posible antes de las seis de la tarde. Es el cumpleaños de Rachel, me ha invitado, casi bajo amenaza de hacerme llenar veinte reportes semanales ¡al mismo tiempo!, además quiere presentarme a su familia, no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? … ¡¿Verdad?!

Estoy en el supermercado haciendo unas compras rápidas mientras espero mi turno para el spa; agrego una botella de vino extra para llevarla de regalo a la fiesta y por supuesto, el regalo de la cumpleañera, sé que una niña rica como ella tiene todo lo que necesita y todo lo que quiere, pero sin pensarlo dos veces escogí un brazalete lleno de dijes para intercambiar, me encantó desde que lo vi con muchas estrellitas doradas en diferentes tamaños y diseños.

Si, ya se lo que se estarán preguntando todas ustedes, ¡pervertidos! y no, no pasó nada aquella noche ni tampoco en la mañana siguiente, ni en los siguientes días, sorprendente ¿no?

Santana me ha llamado para almorzar juntas, le dije que estoy ocupada y ahora anda con el cuentazo de que ya tengo quien me controle. Me ha hecho comprometerme para mañana para que le cuente "todo" pero no sé qué quiere que le cuente si no ha pasado nada.

Veo unas orquídeas blancas en el área de floristería, sé que son las flores favoritas de Rachel y no puedo evitar comprar al menos una con todas sus decoraciones, un pequeño detalle.

Mientras conduzco al spa voy pensando y meditando, en unos pocos meses me he… ¿enamorado?, ¿por qué? Todo estaba muy bien en mi vida y tuve que venir a enamorarme, eso no me favorece en nada. Lo peor es que ella… ni siquiera se voltea a mirarme a los ojos para darse cuenta de lo que siento. Si mi vida antes estaba jodida, ahora está jodida el triple.

Mientras me arreglan estoy muy distraída, la chiquilla que me arregla las uñas se ha dado cuenta de mi embeleso pero no se atreve a preguntarme nada, al igual que todo el mundo en el lugar. Mientras me están dando el masaje con crema de algas el celular suena, es ella, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro automáticamente, atiendo.

-Hola Rach-

-Hola _bambina_, ¿Dónde andas?-

-En el spa, relajándome y arreglándome-

-Recuerda que debes estar aquí a las seis y treinta, no quiero que llegues después que esto esté lleno de gente rara y no puedas encontrarme entre tantos viejos-

-Entendido jefecita- digo entre risas

-Me haces sentir vieja llamándome así-

-¿Vieja? Ninguna vieja me invita a bungee jumping ni a tirarme de un paracaídas, ni a jugar paintball, así que no, no estás vieja aunque te llame "señora jefa"-

-Bah, payasa, llega temprano, ahora tengo que seguir cuadrando los últimos toques para ir a buscar a mis padres al aeropuerto-

-Bueno, te llamo cuando vaya saliendo para que me indiques como llegar-

-Dale _bella_-

-_Ciao_-

-_Ciao_-

Colgamos, ella se queda haciendo no sé qué del otro lado del teléfono y yo me quedo cada vez más putamente enamorada de una mujer que podría ser mi más terrible némesis.

…

Creo que he llegado al lugar que me indicó, por lo que se ve desde afuera es una casa preciosa y quien la decoro tiene unos gustos muy finos en colores y tallados. Tomo mi bolso, el vino y me acerco a la puerta, entre unas rendijas puedo identificar que hay una fiesta dentro, empujo la puertecilla y efectivamente se abre a mi paso, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar sale un pequeño demonio ladrando y se me enreda en los pies. Me quiere hincar los dientes y yo trato de no romperle un hueso de una patada, es más pequeña que Anya y aun así no logro quitármela de encima.

-¡Gia!- De inmediato se detiene y corre hacia la voz que la llama con tono de pocos amigos.

Rach se acerca a mí con cara de preocupación.

-Oh Dios, ¿estás bien?-

-Si, si. No te preocupes- me arreglo un poco y ella trata de ayudarme.

-Lo siento tanto, Gia aún no se acostumbra a los extraños y menos en la casa de mis padres-

Mientras hablo yo solo puedo detallarla de pies a cabeza, Está tan hermosa con ese vestido rojo, tan ceñido, ese trasero, oh Dios dame fuerzas. Me quiere matar. Yo me combiné con el color de sus ojos que se han vuelto mi cosa favorita en el mundo.

-Me encanta tu vestido- dice sacándome de mi trance –deberías cosértelo al cuerpo-

-Igual a mí el tuyo- correspondo al piropo, luego digo para mí –yo prefiero desabrocharte el tuyo botón por botón-

-¿ah?-

-Ehh… que me encanta ese color-

Se ríe –Estás rara hoy, vamos, toda mi familia quiere conocerte-

Niego riendo con ella –No sé por qué tanto interés en mí-

-No te preocupes, tampoco te presentare como mi novia… aún- dice tan normal

OK, ya si me quede fría, paralizada, congelada… ¿Qué coños acaba de decir?

-¿Disculpa?- simulo limpiarme los oídos

-Es que mis hermanos y mis padres dicen que paso tanto tiempo contigo que parecemos novias-

-Pues en tu familia son muy ocurrentes-

Me conduce a través de un pasillo y una música calmada inunda cada rincón. Cuando llegamos al jardín un grupo como de 6 personas casi se abalanza sobre mí con besos, abrazos, cámaras para fotografiarme y video para grabarme. Y yo me quedo más confundida que los hijos de Ricky Martin el día de las madres ¿que se supone que soy aquí? ¿El hijo pródigo o qué?

Me limito hacer lo que los pingüinos de Madagascar: "Sonríe y saluda, sonríe y saluda. Bonita y gordita"

-Hola querida Quinn Fabray- me dice cariñosamente un señor con anteojos y me planta un beso en la mejilla –yo soy Leroy-

-Jovencita, mucho gusto, Hiram Berry- toma mi mano y la besa, me siento hasta algo halagada

-_Bella_, ellos son mis hermanos, Noah y Jake- volteo a ver y… holy shit, si las mujeres no fueran mi debilidad, no me molestaría tener una noche con estos dos, tienen el pelo negro, ojos igual de marrones y profundos, y unas sonrisas… de esas que te invitan a soñar despierta.

-Mucho gusto, Quinn Fabray-

-Ya sabemos quién eres querida Quinn, toda nuestra familia lo sabe- dice Noah

-Al fin nuestra hermanita ha podido conseguir una amiga que no la quiera desbancar o se la quiera follar- dice Jake y ambos hermanos estallan en risas, Leroy los mira con desapruebo y Hiram niega ocultando una sonrisa

-Ya chicos- dice el señor Hiram –nunca dijimos que Cassandra haya querido hacer algo con Rachel-

-Pero papá, nosotros no hemos mencionado ningún nombre, eso quiere decir que tú también lo has pensado- dice Jake, bastante divertido

-Por favor, ya no recordemos ese incidente, aun no puedo olvidar como esa chica miraba el escote de nuestra hija- dijo casi con indignación Leroy, ¡no podía ni esperar a que estuviésemos fuera de la habitación para cogérsela con la mirada

-¡Tremenda decepción se llevó la pervertida maestra cuando te encontró en el baño con Brody!- Noah agregó

En todo este tema Rach se sonrojaba bastante, reía pero se abstenía de comentar, no parecía ella. En frente de su familia era simplemente la niñita mimada y favorita de todos. Mientras yo, con una sonrisa falsa veía todas mis fantasías con ella, irse por la borda…

-Rachel, tú nunca me habías contado nada de eso- digo tratando de reír lo más naturalmente posible

-¡Claro que no! ¡No te iba a decir que mi familia investigaba a mis maestras y amigas cuando yo estaba en la universidad y en secundaria! Descubrieron que mi maestra de danza era lesbiana, se fijaron en cómo me miraba y hasta descubrieron, primero que yo, que estaba enamorada de mi-

-Chicos ya, calma, ¿Qué pensará Quinn de nosotros si hablamos tan a ligera de estos temas?-replicó Leroy

-¿Yo?- respondí riendo –yo pienso que son una familia normal que disfruta mucho del privilegio de reírse a costa de otros-

Recibí otra copa en mi mano y mientras hablábamos de más temas triviales, en una ocasión Rach se inclinó a mi oído tan cerca como para hacerme reprimir un suspiro y me dijo entre risitas:

-No puedo creer que mi familia me esté avergonzando de esta manera el primer día que te conocen-

-Descuida, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto-

Luego de que he conocido a los señores Berry, sus hermanos y toda la prole, nos sentamos en una larga mesa con 20 personas a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena, cocinada por un equipo especial de chefs dirigidos por Leroy. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento en un ambiente sano, papás, hermanos molestosos y sobreprotectores, tíos y tías adorables y primitos corriendo por los pasillos.

Luego llegó el gran pastel de 4 pisos decorado tipo de película con 26 velitas, no puedo creer que soy más joven que ella, soy una bebita de 25 años, además, el pastel está decorado con los mismo colores de la oficina de Rach, cuando le cantamos, se vio tan hermosa sonriendo a la luz de las velas, se nota que disfruta ser el centro de atención.

Cuando todos estábamos disfrutando del pastel, aproveché y saqué mi regalo. A ella le brillaron los ojos, dejó su plato a un lado y abrió el cofre que le entregaba.

-Por Dios Q, es hermoso-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Me encanta, de verdad, muchas gracias. Tengo que ponérmelo ahora mismo.-

Luego de ayudarle a ponérselo, me abrazó muy cariñosamente, pude sentir como nuestros perfumes se enlazaron haciendo una atmósfera única entre solo nosotras.

…¿Quién eres y donde habías estado toda mi vida?

…

Estoy en la cama de Rach, usando una de sus pijamas, disfrutando del aroma que hay en la prenda, ella está en el baño preparándose para dormir, detallo la habitación con minuciosidad; paredes rosadas, sábanas de seda, una colección de perfumes con más de 50 frascos diferentes y una colección de revistas que van en varias pilas, pósters de Barbra Streisand ¿de verdad se llama Barbra por ella?. Tomo una de las revistas y pasando página por página cae un papel sobre mis piernas, lo tomo y lo que encuentro en él es un poco ¿sorprendente?… _"Bambina, mi Bella, Fabray 3",_ está decorado con corazones, hecho a tinta negra, hermosa caligrafía. Escucho que viene del baño, guardo todo rápidamente y me hago con la que se estaba limando las uñas.

-¿Qué te pareció la fiesta?- me pregunta mientras seca su cabello con la toalla y se acomoda a mi lado

-Una palabra: MARAVILLOSA- digo dejándome caer sobre el almohadón

-Disculpa por esos embarazosos momentos con mis padres, estoy segura de que el hecho de que había chicas detrás de mí no era lo que querías escuchar-

-No es gran cosa, pero dime, ¿tú les correspondías?-

Veo como las mejillas se llenan de un rojo cereza encendido, balbucea y se traba.

-Bueno, solo una vez… era una chica muy hermosa, y yo solo tenía 16 años, y pues aún no sabía lo que quería… y ella, y yo…-

-Te la follaste- digo en ese tono de "obviamente te la follaste" -.-'

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- me quedo callada mirándola –Bueno sí, y me enamoré de ella… nos enamoramos-

-Y… ¿qué paso?- estoy ¿demasiado curiosa?

-Ella no soportó mi vida como "princesita, niñita consentida, heredera a la gran fortuna Berry CxA" no quería decepcionarla, pero mis padres van primero. Además los caprichos de Rachel Berry no son algo fácil de llevar-

-Entiendo- digo –tu familia es lo más importante para ti, ¿no?-

-Lo es, es mi refugio, una familia feliz como la mía, es lo más cercano al paraíso; no es perfecta, pero tratamos de hacer las cosas bien-

Yo sonreí vagamente, por un momento sentí envidia.

-¿Y ese tal Brody?-

-Fue mi segundo gran amor. Simplemente un chico perfecto, lo conocí en mi primer año de la universidad de artes. Yo era una novata, él ya iba en su tercer año, toda una historia perfecta-

-¿Qué pasó con él?-

-Era perfecto, es perfecto aún, me marcó mucho. Pero al final el amor no dura ni lo que un bostezo-

-Bueno, vamos a dormir ¿no? Ya ha sido mucho por hoy- me acomodé y me tapé con la colcha, no quería escuchar más sobre amores pasados, me hacía algo de daño. Ella se acostó a mi lado pero con la cabeza del otro lado, mirando al techo

-Buenas noches, _bella_-

-Buenas noches Rach-

-¿_Bella_?-

-¿Si?_-_

-¿Tú crees en el amor?- ante esto abrí mis ojos de nuevo

-La verdad no sé… para mí aún es invisible-

…

Santana y Brittany no me han visto desde hace como 2 meses, ese par me ha de extrañar bastante, creo. Hoy al fin pude dejar los tacones y la ropa formal; me levanté a las diez de la mañana, Rach y sus padres me invitaron a ir con ellos a la playa pero tuve que rechazar, ya las chicas me habían reservado para hoy. Luego de llegar a mi casa me puse unos pantalones cortos, una blusa cualquiera y unas sandalias, me hice una cola de caballo, metí dinero y mi gata en una mochila y tomé el camino a la casa de ambas.

Cuando me estacioné frente al edificio, estaban esperándome en el balcón, comenzaron a saludarme como hacen los reyes a sus súbditos, son un par de idiotas. Al entrar al departamento dejé que Anya lo explorara por ahí, me dieron un gran abrazo grupal y luego me hicieron una serie de preguntas en coro:

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Santana

-¿Dónde la conociste?- Dice Britt

-Apuesto a que trabaja contigo- añade Santana de nuevo

-Lord Tubbington dice que debe de estar demasiado buena para que hayas abandonado a tu grupo de esa manera- dice Britt

Lo único que uno puede hacer en estas ocasiones, es reír, para no cometer un asesinato múltiple.

-Primero, se llama Rachel, la conocí en el trabajo, es… mi jefa-

-¡¿Tu jefa?!- dicen al unísono

-Bueno, bueno, dejen que me defienda. No hay NADA entre nosotras-

-Ajá, ahora hazme una de vaqueros y en inglés por favor- exige Santana

-¡Es cierto! No hay nada. Osea, si le gustan las chicas pero no sé, su estatus de "princesita, niñita consentida, heredera a la gran fortuna Berry CXA" no le permite dedicarle tiempo a nada.-

-Una renegada- dice Britt

-No, para nada. Sus padres son gays; es que creo que no quiere ninguna relación, quiere concentrarse solo en su trabajo-

-¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?- lanza Santana con ironía en su voz

-Oh López, yo nunca me he cohibido de relaciones por mi trabajo- trato de defenderme

-¡Relaciones pasajeras, Fabray! ¡Nunca nada firme y seguro!-

-Y, ¿tienes una foto de ella?- pregunta Britt, Santana la secunda y Lord Tubbington se une al complot así que saco mi celular y les enseño una de las fotos que me saqué con ella, estábamos en su oficina, matando el tiempo. Cuando Santana la ve, echa un silbido.

-Vaya que es preciosa la chica, veo por qué estás así, babeando- dice la latina, entonces Britt se entristece.

-Yo sé que prefieres a las otras mujeres, bellas y delgadas e inteligentes y delgadas y ricas, y delgadas y, y, y, y no quieres a una vaca como yo- casi se pone a llorar

-Y ¿qué sucede aquí?- pregunto

-Santana, Lord Tubbington dice que eres un animal- dice la rubia entre sollozos -¿no sabes que las mujeres en mi estado somos muy sensibles?- y Quinn se queda volando entre nubes

-¿Estado? ¿Estado de qué? No he visto tu estado de Facebook, mucho menos tus tweets, ¿de qué me perdí?- _ok, ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa_

-Bueno- sonríen y se toman de la mano, ¿ya tan rápido se le pasó? Está más hormonal que de costumbre –Es que Santy y yo…- acaricia su vientre –vamos a ser mamis-

-¡Oh…! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Voy a ser tía! Esperen ¡¿cómo se les ocurre dar ese paso sin contarme nada?!-

-Por eso queríamos verte, es que… bueno, queremos que seas la madrina del bebé, y de nuestra boda-

-¡¿Pero la boda no debió ser primero que la inseminación?! ¡De verdad están locas! ¡De remate!-

-Bueno, fue un arranque. Algo que pensamos que saldría mal, como una pruebita. Pero ya ves- sonrió Santana

…

Unas horas después estamos todos juntos en el cuarto de música, que será la próxima habitación del bebé, disfrutando de unas buenas canciones de los 80's, entonces suena mi celular, es Rach.

-¿Hola?- el par de tórtolas se ponen alertas al instante y bajan la música

-Hola _bambina_-

Santana me exige que lo ponga en altavoz, y Britt me lo ruega. Listo, altavoz.

-¿Qué cuentas?-

-Ha sido un buen día, pero todos coincidimos en que hubiera sido mejor si nos hubieras acompañado-

-En ese caso, me hubieran ahorcado mis amigas- río

-Ay, pero que agresivas ellas- dice – ¿Me pasas a buscar mañana? Es que dejé mi carro en el estacionamiento del departamento y me quedaré a dormir aquí en casa de mis padres, así me llevas al trabajo-

Esta bola de idiotas se comienza a reír en voz baja y me hacen sonrojar.

-Bueno, pero solo si tú invitas el desayuno, en I-hop-

-Eres una chantajista- dice entre risas –Te espero a las siete y veinte en la puertecilla de la casa-

Colgamos y en el mismo momento en el que ella ya no puede escuchar del otro lado, el grupo comienza a molestarme.

-Mmm, ese huevo quiere sal, ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta de que le gustas?- dice Santana

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto

-Como su voz suena cuando te habla, te apuesto que es diferente a cuando le habla a otra persona-

-Bueno, descubrí algo- confieso finalmente

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!- incita "Lord Tubbington"

-Es que dormí en su casa anoche, antes de dormirnos abrí una revista, en lo que ella se bañaba, mientras pasaba las hojas descubrí un papel que decía mi nombre decorado muy minuciosamente con corazones, flechitas y todas esas cursilerías que uno hace cuando es adolescente-

-¡Awww, está enamorada!- chilla Britt

-¡Yo soy la que está que babea! ¿Ella? Aún lo dudo-

-Bah, esas son tonterías, solo necesita un empujoncito de tu parte-

-Esa lo que está buscando es que le dé un empujonazo y la tire de un acantilado. De verdad que me tortura-

Ambas se ríen y Britt me da un coscorrón

-Detén la violencia, dice Lord Tubbington-

-¡Tú y tu gato son insoportables!- digo sintiéndome atacada

-Santy- lloriquea la rubia –me dijo insoportable ¡pégale, pégale!-

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué parezco piñata o qué?... deja tu drama, ¡rubia hormonal!-

-Ni sé que es eso de hormonal, pero igual me siento ofendida- admite Britt y yo solo pude reír

-A ver, quiero tocar tu pancita ¿puedo, puedo?- digo sonriendo como niña pequeña. Si bien nunca he soñado con ser mamá, si me encantan los bebés.

Britt levantó su blusa y aunque aún no se notaba ninguna protuberancia, pues había una vida allí, y el hecho me enternecía el corazón. Me arrodillé frente a ella y pasé mi dedo por la parte baja.

-Hola bebé-

-Me haces cosquillas Q- rió la niña grande

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- pregunté sin quitar la mirada de su vientre

-Tres semanas- contestó Santana

-Hola bebé de tres semanas, sin sexo ni nombre, pero aún hermoso. Soy tu madrina y te voy a malcriar mucho, ¡mucho!-

-Insisto en que deberías comenzar a pensar en una vida estable Quinn-

-¡Pero solo tengo 25 años! Además, al parecer a ustedes se les olvido la promesa que hicimos: "no matrimonio, no hijos, felices por siempre, fin"-

-¡Pero no puedes seguir basando tu vida en una promesa de adolescentes inmaduras!-

Me regresé a mi asiento y las miré.

-Escuchen, yo de verdad estoy muy bien con el hecho de que estén tan felices; estoy hasta un poco eufórica con lo del bebé. Pero esa no es la vida que quiero, no creo que esa sea la vida que me hará feliz. Me enamoro y miren que me saco, una jefa que juega con mi cordura, que sé que solo juega con fuego, que calienta la comida pero jamás se la va a comer-

**¿Y? ¿Merezco REVIEWS? Porfavorcito(: quiero saber que piensan y que esperan ;)**

**REVIEWS ; REVIEWS ¬¬' prometo regalos a los mejores reviews(? xD, Fbrr'sChld3**


	5. My little girl

**Buenas, si, probando, probando: **

**Mis queridas bambinas, this is it. **

Confesión #1: Este es mi capítulo favorito, así que espero que disfruten tanto leyendo como yo disfruté escribirlo.

Confesión #2: Va dedicado a:

_**-SantittanyLo**__**ver**_

_**-**__** gbrujndl**_

_**-Cynthia.338**_

_**-Ducky Andrade Rivera (en especial a ti, ya sabras por qué ;))**_

**Disfruten! Besos, Fbrr'sChld3**

**Capítulo hermoso, EXTENSO y hecho con el corazón, por el amor que les tengo a ustedes, a Lea FUCK ME NOW Michele y a Dianna BOMBA SEXUAL Agron**

_**Canción del capítulo: Little girl- Jack Johnson (recomendado escuchar esto mientras se lee xD)**_

"_¿Qué tan fácil es encontrar el amor verdadero… en el siglo XXI?"_

Estoy tratando de escribir en mi oficina, solo me surgen temas de amor o de desilusión amorosa, así que decido contar la historia de Psiqué y Cupido y darles mi opinión solo para salir del paso. Sé que les encantará.

Estoy un poco desilusionada, hace semanas que quiero explotar en frente de Rachel, decirle todo lo que siento, que me está matando, que el día de su cumpleaños descubrí mi nombre entre sus revistas, que quiero una oportunidad con ella, pero durante esas mismas semanas también pienso que debo dejar toda ésta tontería atrás, que de nada servirá.

Han pasado tres semanas, seis días, siete horas y ocho minutos desde que me enteré en demasiado poco tiempo que la mujer que me quita el sueño tuvo sexo con una chica, ¿quién sabe con cuantas? …Que estoy un paso más cerca de tenerla para mí, que solo tendría que arriesgarme un poco, bueno, mucho. Mi cabeza da vueltas así que me limito a recostarme en el escritorio y soñar un rato, soñar con que la vida no es tan complicada y que algún día seré, ¿feliz?

Tocan a mi puerta -¿puedo?- escucho su voz, está un poco tímida

Levanto la cabeza y sonrío –Adelante bella-

-Te ves cansada- Se sienta en la silla frente a mí, sube los pies en el escritorio y come una barra de cereal.

-Estoy un poco abrumada, es todo-

-Toma un dulce sano, disfruta la vida- me lanza la barra extra que trae en el bolsillo, la destapo y la como lentamente.

-Salgamos hoy- le invito, me estoy suicidando

-¿Hoy? ¿Con qué motivo?-

-¡Es viernes, y somos jóvenes! ¿Qué más razones necesitas?-

Me mira raro unos segundos, parecería como si nunca hubiese vivido una experiencia así, aunque realmente no me sorprendiera, ha ido muy "por la raya" durante toda su vida.

-Bueno…-

-Oh vamos Rach, te prometo que te vas a divertir, y así conoces mi ambiente, además, yo ya conocí el tuyo-

Lo piensa, lo consulta con su "yo interior".

Con una amplia sonrisa me dice: -De acuerdo-

-¡¿En serio?!- nunca pensé escuchar esa respuesta, en realidad. Aunque le gustaba estar conmigo, nunca se había mostrado interesada en compartir en esa clase de lugares.

Quedamos que yo la pasaré a recoger a las diez. Esta promete ser una noche bastante divertida.

Cuando voy en camino a su casa, a las nueve con cincuenta, la llamo al celular y lo responde un poco agitada.

-¿Hola?- la escucho mover cosas

-Hola Rach ¿Estás lista?-

-Bueno… casi, es que me quedé dormida- se ríe algo nerviosa

-No hay problema- río con ella –yo ya voy en camino pero tómate tu tiempo. Esta noche tenemos que estar regias-

Primero me lo tomé como una broma, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que es cierto: ella nunca había tenido esta clase de salidas. Bueno, me siento halagada de poder llamarme su "introductora al mundo oscuro", solo espero que Leroy y el resto de los Berry no me vayan a encarcelar por esto.

…

…llevo estacionada treinta minutos afuera de su departamento y no sale, solo veo su sombra caminar de aquí para allá, afortunadamente Santana me ha texteado para hablar un rato y me ha mandado mensajitos como "_no me digas que ya te la estás follando_" eso me divierte. La llamo, pero no contesta, tal vez se arrepintió y no se atreve a decírmelo, salgo del carro y me paro a mirar hacia su balcón, al fin asoma la cabeza, un mechón de pelo cae sobre su frente y me sonríe avergonzada, luego me da una señal para que suba al departamento, lo conoceré por primera vez.

El ascensor dura unos veinte segundos en llevarme hasta la cuarta planta donde ella está, me tomo unos diez segundos para descifrar cuál es la puerta que me llevará hacia ella y cinco segundos más para llegar adonde veo su cabeza asomarse.

-¿Me puedes decir que tanto haces aquí arriba?-

Me jala hacia adentro –Es que no encuentro una ropa adecuada, ¿me ayudas?-

-De acuerdo Berry- me dirijo a su habitación –a propósito, muy lindo departamento-

-Gracias, es tuyo siempre que quieras venir-

-Gracias- "si fuera por mí, aquí viviría" pienso –ahora, veamos tu clóset-

No sé por qué diablos ha dicho que no tiene ropa, tiene uno de los mejores repertorios que he visto en mi puta vida, está organizado por estación y color, ocasión y momento del día, esto no será tan difícil. Saco una falda color fucsia, extra corta, para poder apreciar esas kilométricas piernas toda la noche, tacones de charol y una sencilla franela negra.

-¿Estás segura que así voy bien?- dice insegura mientras la maquillo

-Más que perfecta, créeme. Los mejores toques los dan tus atributos-

-¿Qué atributos?- me encanta pintar sus párpados, tan amplios para dar rienda suelta al pequeño pincel

-Pues tus piernas Rach, y muchas otras cosas-

-¿Qué otras cosas?-

_¿Cuándo será que dejará de ponerme nerviosa?_

En unos pocos minutos la tengo vestida y peinada, lista para conquistar LA… o que LA, la conquiste a ella.

Cuando llegamos a la discoteca le aconsejo que se afloje, que deje el estrés en el carro y que solo disfrute el ambiente. Caminamos juntas hacia la entrada, en ese mismo instante comienzo a sentir la mirada de todas las mujeres que han pasado por mi cama desde dos años para acá, miradas que queman.

-Este bar es… Catch, es de homosexuales ¿verdad?-

-Si querida- le contesto tranquilamente para darle seguridad –pero ya se ha vuelto frecuentado por heterosexuales también, así que puede ser que te encuentres con algún bizcochito por aquí.

Ríe –No inventes, soy mala escogiendo, siempre salgo perdiendo; ¿las mujeres también se me acercarán?-

-Bueno, todo es probable aquí- respondo, luego desvío un poco el tema -¿sabías que los fundadores de Catch, la pareja homosexual, también tienen un orfanato y un centro para indigentes aquí en LA?-

-¿En serio? Wow, se oye tan… ilógico-

-Lo sé, pero es que son maravillosas personas-

La chica de la entrada me ha reconocido, me miró de reojo y luego sonrió, al parecer esta noche tienen algo de gala pues trae puesto un smoking, con un coqueto moñito rojo en el cuello, se ha peinado para atrás… si, es sexy, y la muy indiscreta se está fijando demasiado en Rach. Me interpongo entre ambas sutilmente y tomo a Berry de la mano para acceder al lugar.

Nos acercamos a la barra y saludamos a V, quien me devuelve el saludo MUY cariñosamente dejando entrever un destello de incomodidad en los ojos de Rachel, que luego se convirtió en celos. Me lo demostró cuando no me dejó tomar el primer sorbo de mi trago y me jaló del brazo hacia la pista de baile. Eso me animó bastante.

Yo me hubiese atrevido a jurar que ella no sabía bailar, en ese momento me demostró lo contrario; me bailaba provocándome, llamándome e incitándome a dejar mi decencia de lado y follármela, allí mismo, pero ese no fue precisamente mi impulso. Al tenerla tan cerca, solo quería acariciarla, saborear sus labios, sentir su aroma. El ritmo era más lento, sin quitar la mirada de ella, la conduje a un lugar más privado, tomadas de la mano.

Al sentarnos tan cerca, pude sentir que su corazón estaba más que acelerado. Decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

Sonríe tímidamente y acaricia el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar. -¿Qué me recomiendas?-

Creo que me he sonrojado, pero las luces y no lo dejan relucir. Estoy como idiota ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, entonces deja que vaya a la barra a pedir por las dos- hago el amago de pararme pero me detiene.

-¿Vas con la chica esa de nuevo?-

-Es que me atiende más rápido- sonrío

-No me gusta- dice en tono de berrinche

-¿Qué?-

-Que… olvídalo, me he pasado- está avergonzada

-Voy por los tragos y me tienes que decir- le guiño y camino hacia la barra

Le pido dos tragos de vodka con soda, ligeritos para ser paciente con Rach y mientras espero, la veo de lejos; se ve retraída, y entonces entiendo que este no es el tipo de espacios para ella, mira a los lados, se ve hasta un poco aburrida. Tengo que sacar la mujer salvaje que lleva dentro, la misma que salió cuando bailábamos.

Ya sentada a su lado me propuse a preguntarle cosas para entretenerla.

-¿Cuáles eran tus caricaturas preferidas de pequeña?- ella rió ante la pregunta

-Siempre fueron Hey Arnold y Pequeños planetas ¿y las tuyas?-

-Yo no solía ver caricaturas, como siempre estaba con mi papá, veíamos noticias y deportes, aprendí a leer con los periódicos- me miró como si fuera un maldito extraterrestre.

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?- me propuso, yo me sorprendí, me había tomado desprevenida.

-D… de acuerdo- tartamudeé

Me tomó de la mano decididamente y me sacó de allí.

Cuando iba a entrar al carro me dijo que ella iba a manejar, ni siquiera me pidió permiso; yo me senté obedientemente en el asiento de copiloto. De camino a su casa, se detuvo en un centro de alquiler de películas, al volver trajo todas las temporadas de Hey Arnold, refresco, palomitas y dulces a montón, me sonrió y arrancó.

-¿Noche de caricaturas?- le dije esbozando una amplia sonrisa

-Así es-

Al entrar a su casa me pidió que pusiera las palomitas en el microondas y sirva los vasos con hielo. Ella mientras, se quita la falda y se deja la franela y sus bragas como pijama. Me trae un pijama más decente a mí y mientras me visto, ha ligado todos los dulces y chocolates en un tazón, va con la bandeja de chatarras al cuarto. La sigo y el piso, frío por el aire acondicionado, me hela los pies.

Sentadas en la cama comiendo como niñas, vestidas como niñas y viendo cosas de niñas, al fin puedo conocerla verdaderamente. ¿Cómo es capaz de esconder esta dulzura de persona detrás de una dura coraza? Digo, yo no puedo hablar en realidad.

Al cabo de unas largas horas, hemos comido tanto que no podemos ni respirar bien.

-¿De verdad nunca hiciste esto cuando estabas pequeña?, ver caricaturas y hacer pijamadas- me pregunta mientras se arrastra para recostar la espalda de la cama.

-En serio que no, mis padres, al tener tantos hijos no podían darse el lujo de perder el control-

-¿Cuántos son ustedes?- se le encendió la curiosidad

-Somos cinco, cuatro mujeres y un machote – reí - aunque actualmente mis padres dicen que solo tienen cuatro- se sorprendió ante ese comentario

-¿Puedo saber por qué?-

Suspiré amargamente –verás Rach, yo hace mucho tiempo que no soy parte de esa familia- pude sentir como mi corazón comenzó a doler, a derretirse –hace tiempo que estoy completamente sola en el mundo-

Ella se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla con dulzura.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-

Suspiré y desvié la mirada –esa es una larga historia- ella puso su dedo en mi mentón haciéndome mirarla de nuevo.

-La noche es joven, aún-

Suspiré -me gradué a los dieciséis años de la escuela, entré a la universidad porque me concedieron la beca de notas sobresalientes, ahí supe que quería emanciparme, no quería más yugo paternal sobre mí; siempre supe que mis padres se opondrían rotundamente así que no hablé de movimientos legales, les pegué más bajo, hablé de mi preferencia sexual, cuando decidí irme, nadie me detuvo. Sentí el dolor del rechazo, pero también sentí el alivio de la libertad. Conseguí trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería que era suficiente para cubrir el alquiler de la habitación en la universidad y mis necesidades; cuando me gradué de filosofía y letras, trabajé en una revista que apenas estaba naciendo, al terminar la carrera de publicidad, me contrataron en Nowadays. El resto es historia…-

-Historia con muchas mujeres, supongo- se sonrojó

-Bueno, todos tenemos un lado oscuro, la promiscuidad de aquellos años es el mío-

Rió y me despeinó –¿No tienes conciencia? Acostándote con todas y sin importarte si las enamoras-

-Si tengo conciencia, solo que no la dejo apoderarse del resto de mi cuerpo; además, a todas les dejo en claro lo que pasa, tampoco les propongo matrimonio la primera noche-

-¿Nunca se han enamorado de ti?-

-La verdad, no que yo sepa, trato de evitar ese tipo de chicas- mi celular suena, lo miro, es Nyneve, le enseño el celular –como ésta por ejemplo, me tiene harta sinceramente; me acosa hace semanas, es una histérica-

-¿A qué llamas "acoso" precisamente?-

-¡Llamarme todos los fines de semana, sin excepción, mandarme textos todos los días con cosas como "hola preciosa" ó "espero que tengas un lindo día amor" me invita a cenar, al cine, cuando solo nos hemos visto una vez!-

-De seguro la has hechizado- dice pícaramente

-¡Quisiera hacerle un hechizo de congelamiento o de amnesia, ¡a ver si me deja tranquila!- he gritado un poco y ella me da unas gomitas de dulces en la boca cambiando el tema

-¿Qué se siente besar una mujer?- estoy segura de que mis ojos han brillado

-Tú dime- saboreo los dulces y me recuesto del madero de la cama

-No, es que quiero saber lo que sientes tú, Quinn Fabray. ¿Qué sientes de diferente?-

-Sinceramente, es todo tan diferente. La textura, tan suave, los sabores que varían de mujer a mujer, cereza, fresa, vainilla, champaña. La delicadeza, las mariposas, el deseo siempre es más vivo-

Toma un osito de goma y lo lleva a su boca para degustarlo, no puedo quitarle la mirada de encima y ella busca mis ojos.

-Rach, yo…-

Se mueve rápidamente quedando frente a mí sobres sus rodillas, cuerpo a cuerpo

-Shhh- se enfoca en mis labios, pone un dedo sobre ellos

Mi corazón late desbocado y no estoy segura sobre si continuar o retroceder. Si ignoro esto, mi memoria no me dejará dormir jamás, pero no quiero equivocarme. Se acerca a mí, yo estoy quieta, se acerca tanto que puedo sentir su aliento dulce golpeando contra mi rostro.

Sus ojos, me estremecen, me controlan. Cuando me mira así, soy capaz de matar por ella.

Levanto la mano para acariciar su mejilla pero sostiene mi mano y la pone de regreso al colchón; quiere ser ella la que me acaricie, sus dedos se deslizan suavemente por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello, me sostiene suavemente rozando sus labios con los míos, y finalmente me da lo que tanto he buscado. Me besa.

Me da permiso para entrar, para acercarme, no pierdo el tiempo y la hago recostarse para acomodarme sobre ella; su respiración está algo descontrolada… ella suspira; decido detenerme, escondo mi cara en su cuello.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?- pregunto, no puedo contenerme

-¿Acaso creías que me tenías engañada? El brillo de tus ojos me ha confundido desde el día en la panadería-

-¿De verdad recuerdas de ese día?- río

-No podré olvidar que me cautivaste en el mismo instante que me miraste-

-¿En qué momento te dije que soy gay?-

-¿Acaso eso era necesario? Mi vida, por encima de la ropita lo gritas. La mirada en la panadería, tu cara de "aleluya en las alturas" cuando supiste que mis padres son gays. La visita a Catch, esas confianzas entre V y tú-

-Te haré una confesión-

Besa mi cabeza –adelante-

-Hace tiempo que sueño con tus ojos- digo y puedo sentir como la sangre se arremolina en mis mejillas, debo parecer tomate.

-Yo hace tiempo que sueño con las suaves y redondas formas que se ocultan debajo de ese serio uniforme cada día- escondí mi rostro en su cuello

…

Después de aquella noche, he pasado los mejores días de mi vida entera. Aunque ya he traspasado la línea de lo físico con todos los besos que nos dimos esa noche, me he propuesto a conquistarla bien, detalle a detalle para que no se desilusione de haber roto aquello.

El próximo lunes después del primer beso, bien temprano le envié un mensaje de buenos días, al cual me respondió con una llamada muy cariñosa, me ofrecí a recogerla para ir a desayunar antes de llegar a la editorial. La llevé a I-hop, reímos, conversamos; le entregué una rosa blanca y se sonrojó al verla le dije que con cada rosa que aceptaba, me cedía una parte de su cuerpo. Estando en la oficina ya trabajando, llamé a la floristería para enviarle otra rosa, color avellana, y esta vez con una notita que decía: "Desde ahora, tus ojos, son míos".

Como una semana después, me levanté bastante temprano y antes de ir al trabajo pasé por su casa, y encima de su carro, junto a una rosa azul, dejé la siguiente con la nota que decía: "Tus labios, tienen mi firma de propiedad sobre ellos". Cuando llegó a la editorial, entró a mi oficina, cerró la puerta con seguro y se abalanzó sobre mí como una fiera, me sentó sobre el escritorio y me besó hasta sacarme el último aliento, marcó el cuello de mi camisa con su pinta labios, se arregló, se pintó de nuevo y salió como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras yo había quedado medio desorientada pero más feliz que niña con juguete nuevo.

Otro día, creo que sábado la invité a cenar y al estar en el restaurante llegó el camarero con una rosa roja y una nota y se la entregó. Esta decía: "El aroma, la suavidad, el color y todo lo concerniente a tu pelo, es mío y de nadie más, fue una de tus armas para conquistarme". Nos dimos una escapada y la llevé a un viejo cine que quedaba en el barrio chino donde solo pasaban películas estrenadas del 1999 hacia atrás. Terminamos escogiendo "Annie" porque ella soñaba con tener una hija igual que la dichosa huerfanita.

Uno de los días más largos de mi vida, fue cuando ella se enfermó, todo un día de tortura, tuve que esperar a salir del trabajo para ir a su casa; esta vez yo misma le llevé la rosa, violeta con la nota: "El lunar que tienes junto a la boca, es la cajita que guarda día a día el conteo de mis besos sobre ti; así que también es mío" se sentó sobre mí cuando la leyó, enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y me hizo llevarla cargada hasta la cama. Como estaba enfermita de la garganta, le llevé un litro de su helado favorito: praliné, almendras y crema. Me quedé mimándola hasta entrada la madrugada.

Al día siguiente, se paró con mucha dificultad de la cama, la pasé a buscar y la llevé hasta su oficina; no quería ni dejarla sola, quería cuidarla todo el día, pero el trabajo seguía. No quiso ir a comer, y cuando me acercaba a ella, solo olía a medicamentos y mentolado. Al salir de la editorial, la llevé a emergencias donde le pusieron una receta y una inyección, casi lloró al ver esa aguja, recuerdo como fuertemente se tomó de mi brazo y escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Como consuelo, la llevé a caminar por el parque, el otoño estaba recién entrado así que el clima estaba agradable para disfrutar.

Sentadas allí, con helado en mano, saqué la rosa amarilla y la puse en su regazo con la nota: "Esta vez lo dejaré a tu decisión, ¿Qué parte de ti me quieres dar?"

-Quiero ser tuya completamente- me respondió. En ese momento yo podía morir feliz.

…

Me llegó un fax a la oficina, sobre una convención para empresarios de editoriales, en Orlando, FL. Llevé el papel a la oficina de Rach y como ella no estaba, solo lo dejé sobre su escritorio y volví a lo mío. Al rato el teléfono comenzó a sonar y era de la extensión de ella.

-¿Si señorita?- respondí con algo de picardía

-Amor ¿te gustaría tomar unas vacaciones?- me tomó desprevenida

-Se oye bastante interesante de hecho-

-Me lo tomaré como un sí. Nos vamos a Orlando-

-¿A la convención esa? ¡Vaya vacaciones! Todo el día escuchando aburridas charlas-

-Esa es solo la excusa corazón, decimos que tú y yo vamos para allá y nos pasamos cuatro hermosos días donde nadie nos conoce; además, muchas cosas interesantes podrían ocurrir allí- dice poniendo esa voz que a cualquiera le hace perder la cordura; ésta me quiere volver loca.

-Adiós, me voy a hacer la maleta- dije al instante

-Me gusta esa actitud- dice. Cerramos el teléfono y mientras acaba la jornada de trabajo yo reservo en el hotel de la convención y compro los vuelos por Internet para salir esta misma noche…

…_voy corriendo, y al darme cuenta, mi pista es una alfombra roja que me conduce hacia un altar, no me detengo, más bien, no me puedo detener, corro sin frenos hacia un altar que tiene sobre él, no más que una cámara apuntando hacia mí. Siento el miedo helando mis venas, de la cámara ha salido una bala que me pega en el centro del pecho._

-Amor, tranquila- Rach me abraza, mi corazón está acelerado, estoy temblando –ha sido solo un sueño, no pasa nada-

Pasan unos cuantos segundos para volver a la realidad -¿hemos aterrizado ya?-

-Aún no, pero en unos minutos ya estaremos en eso- responde -¿por qué estás tan alterada?

Ha sido un sueño demasiado extraño y no sé qué significado puede tener, ¿una cámara disparándome?

-Supongo que la llamada que recibí antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto me desenfocó un poco-

-¿Quién te llamó?- se ha puesto un poco a la defensiva

-Esa chica, Nyneve. Le he dicho que deje de llamar, que ya tengo pareja y se puso como loca; comenzó a reclamarme y a decirme que se la pagaré cara, yo solo cerré el teléfono-

-¡Linda loca que te has sacado!- está celosa

-Oh celosita, por algo le dije que ya tengo dueña. Así que no te va eso de los celos- apretujé su nariz como juego para hacerla reír.

La primera noche en la ciudad, conseguimos un hostal para quedarnos hasta el otro día, cuando un transporte del hotel nos fuera a buscar. Nos dedicamos solo a dormir, ya que eran las tres de la mañana cuando logramos salir del aeropuerto. A las nueve en punto, el transporte estaba tocando bocina al pie del edificio.

Al llegar, caigo en cuenta de que serán unos hermosos días de descanso junto a ella, sin trabajo, sin estrés. El botones nos lleva con las maletas a la suite presidencial que reservé, quizás todos se encuentren raro eso de suite para dos "amigas" pero bueno, la vida es muy dura para complicársela más. Nos hemos quedado descalzas para sentir el terciopelo de la alfombra que cubre el piso.

Rachel se para frente al espejo que hay en un rincón de la habitación y suspira esbozando una sonrisa. Me paro detrás de ella y abrazo su cintura apoyando mi mentón en su hombro derecho.

-¿Qué piensa mi niña?- digo mirando sus ojos, que parecen perdidos en el espacio -¿qué tiene una novia muy fea?- digo en tono de broma

-Mmm..., si, eso es exactamente lo que pienso-

Dejo de abrazarla y hago pucheritos de bebé.

-Ya sabía, ya sabía yo que soy un monstruo- digo con una vocecilla de bebé, corro hacia la cama y me tiro en ella quedando sentada sobre mis rodillas.

-¡No seas berrinchuda!- ríe

-¡Es que no me quieres por fea!- sigo con mi voz de bebé y al señalarla mi mano se ha encontrado con uno de los postes de la cama y me he golpeado. –Auch-

Rápidamente se acerca a mí y toma mi mano, comienza a besarla.

-Ay, lo siento bebé, fue mi culpa- sigue besándome la mano –voy a darte besitos hasta que te cures-

Yo tengo planes de no curarme jamás, y de enfermarme o golpearme en otros lugares.

-Todavía me duele- digo ocultando mi risa

-¿Ah sí?- se da cuenta de mi mentira –entonces imagino que deberé quedarme en la cama dándote besos toda la noche-

Suelta mi mano y se sube a la cama conmigo, pasa su mano por mi cuello y despacio, se va acercando a mis labios, rozándolos con los suyos, se coloca de rodillas y me ayuda a ponerme en la misma posición.

-Necesito sentirte, ya- susurra en mi oído

_Estamos arrodilladas en la cama, frente a frente. Nos besamos suavemente pero las ganas nos ganan y rápidamente, ese beso suave se convierte en pura pasión y adrenalina, nuestras bocas se comienzan a conocer, saben que han estado destinadas para conocerse. Ella se dedica a recorrer mi cintura con sus manos, sin dejar de besarme con lujuria. Baja las manos y quita el botón de mi pantalón, yo saco su blusa y acaricio sus senos por encima del sostén. Seguimos de rodillas, entonces la hago recostarse y le saco el vestido lanzándolo al piso, me jala para hacerme acostar sobre ella, se coloca sobre mí y me desnuda, de manera salvaje no ha quedado ni un pedazo servible de mi vestido blanco. Deja solo el pequeño tanga que llevo puesto. _

_Besa mi cuello, muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y baja a mis pechos, comienza con suaves besos que se convierten en mordidas y luego en una succión que me hace delirar, me libera de un par de gemidos, jugando con mis senos. Mi cuerpo arde y sé que el de ella también. La hago ponerse de rodillas de nuevo, quedando detrás de ella, con una mano la sostengo del abdomen y la otra la deslizo por su espalda hasta la nuca; consigo enredar mis dedos en su pelo, cierro un poco la mano y tiro de su cabello haciéndola recostar su cabeza en mi hombro, muerdo su cuello y suelta un pequeño grito. Gira su cara, me mira con deseo, me besa de nuevo y me muerde los labios. Subo la mano que tengo en su abdomen hasta sus senos, los acaricio, noto como sus pezones están erectos, su respiración está agitada. Cuando mi mano pasa a acariciar su intimidad, deja de besarme para soltar un gemido, un suspiro de placer. _

_He entrado debajo de la fina tela que cubre su vagina, mis dedos se internan en ella, está más que lista para mí, muy mojada. Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho, tanto que creo que ella lo puede sentir en su espalda. Muevo mis dedos en su clítoris al ritmo del beso, me ha mordido el labio inferior, presiono su clítoris y sonrío, eso la ha hecho dar un pequeño salto. Callo sus gemidos con mis besos._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, deslizo mi dedo muy dentro de ella lentamente, y lo muevo de adentro a afuera, hace movimientos contra mis dedos, ya no gime, grita, grita mi nombre, está a punto de correrse. Muerdo su cuello y siento sus uñas clavarse en mis muslos, siento los temblores de su cuerpo._

_-Eso es bebé, dame lo que es mío. Me perteneces-_

_Cuando finalmente llega al orgasmo deja caer su peso sobre mí, la sostengo y la recuesto; con movimientos felinos me coloco sobre ella y voy dejando besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar entre sus piernas, las abro y soplo un poco entre ellas, veo como suspira y yo inhalo su esencia. Muerdo y beso la cara interior de sus muslos, ella sigue suspirando en voz baja con los ojos cerrados; quito sus bragas y después de deshacerme de ellas, paso la lengua y separo sus labios, comienzo a lamer y a beber lo que me he ganado mientras introduzco mis dedos dentro de ella, ella tiembla sintiendo otro orgasmo, acaricia mi cabeza. Acelero el ritmo de mis penetraciones, sus gritos golpean contra las paredes de la habitación, tira de mi pelo y vuelve a correrse. Subo y la beso, no puede hablar, en sus palabras se notan temblores. Saco mis dedos y la beso. _

_-Pensé que nunca acabarías- dice exhausta_

_-Y no he terminado- digo con una sonrisa malévola _

_-No, no, ahora me toca a mí-_

_No sé de dónde saca las fuerzas, me besa en un ritmo no muy romántico, no hay pausas. No se ha dado tiempo a recuperarse, abandona mi boca y va directo al punto, literalmente arranca mi tanga, la destrozó. Me abre las piernas, besa y acaricia haciéndose desear; de repente se abre paso entre mis labios y busca mi clítoris, comienza con suaves lamidas que me erizan el cuerpo, lame, succiona, muerde y yo grito, aprieto mis puños en las sábanas. Pasa sus dedos por mi entrada, pero no termina de cogerme como se hace, me quiere desesperar, me mira y sonríe, me he metido con el mismo diablo. Me penetra y grito, con solo dos minutos y estoy a punto de correrme. Lo hace tan rápido que se lleva un orgasmo tras otro. Son los 10 minutos más intensos de mi vida. _

_Vuelve a mi boca. Se pone de rodillas, abre mis piernas aún más y cruza mi sexo con el suyo, se mueve lentamente, un concierto de gemidos llena la habitación, más y más rápido, grito como nunca, tiro de mi propio cabello, giro mi rostro y me encuentro con el espejo, presenciar la manera en que me folla ha sido el toque, ipso facto suelto mi orgasmo, y ella lo hace también._

_Caemos rendidas una al lado de la otra, sudadas, nos miramos. Ella ríe y yo beso su cuello abrazándola, me ha hecho ruborizar…_

Son solo las once y tres de la mañana y he conseguidos los orgasmos de todo un mes, no puedo quejarme.

A partir de ese encuentro solo hubieron momentos felices, nos deshicimos de los celulares y andábamos caminando por el hotel tomadas de la mano, en la alberca, estábamos abrazadas todo el tiempo, ella con sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura; en el restaurante nos dábamos la comida en la boca, recibíamos los amaneceres en la playa. Y las noches… las noches eran lo mejor; por unos instantes pude olvidar que mi amor era juzgado por el mundo.

La última noche, le preparé una sorpresa; nos vestimos de gala y fuimos al restaurante donde se pide la comida a la carta; ordenamos y mientras tomábamos un buen vino, le dije que iría al baño. Me había puesto de acuerdo con el camarero, las luces se apagaron y todo se concentró en el escenario. Perfecto. Sentía un poco de mariposas, respiré profundo. Cuando las cortinas se abrieron, ella estaba muy atenta, pero lo último que se imaginó es que sería yo quien estuviera allí con micrófono en mano.

-Esto es para ti- sonreí y al verla feliz, mis nervios se fueron al carajo. –Espero que conozcas esta canción, se llama My little girl, de Jack Johnson, uno de mis cantantes preferidos-

La guitarra comenzó a tocar.

_Hey, little girl you might not know this song. This is not the kind of song that you can sing along to. But hey, little girl maybe someday at least that's what all the good people will say_

Hey, little girl

_**look what you've done, you've gone and stole my heart, and made it your own, you've stole my heart, and made it your own.  
**__  
Hey, little girl, black and white and right and wrong, only live inside a song, I will sing to you_

You don't ever have to feel lonely, you will never lose any tears, you don't have to feel any sadness  
when you look back on the years.

How can I look you in the eyes,

_ a__nd tell you such big lies?  
_

_The best I can do is try to show you how to love with no fear  
_

_**My little girl, you've gone and stole my heart, and made it your own, you've stole my heart, and made it your own.**_

_**Traducción al español:**_

_Hey pequeña niña,__puede que no conozcas esta canción, este no es el tipo de canción con la que puedas cantar,__ h__ey pequeña niña,__tal vez algún día,__al menos eso es lo que todas las buenas personas dirán.__Hey pequeña niña,__**mira lo que has hecho,**__**te robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo,**__**te robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo.**__Hey pequeña niña,__blanco y negro y correcto e incorrecto, vive dentro de una canción la que te cantaré para ti,__no tienes que sentirte sola jamás,__nunca perderás lagrima alguna,__no tienes que sentir ninguna tristeza,__cuando recuerdes estos años__¿cómo puedo mirarte a los ojos?__y decirte mentiras tan grandes,__ l__o mejor que puedo hacer es intentar enseñarte__como amar sin miedo._

_**Mi pequeña niña**__**te robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo,**__**  
**__**robaste mi corazón y lo convertiste en tuyo.**__**  
**_

Seamos felices.

**Merezco algún regalito llamado review? *-* Love, Fbrr'sChld3**


	6. Puntos Suspensivos -I

**Saluditos ^^ y besitos. Fbrr'sChld3**

**Puntos suspensivos -I.**

_**Canción para el capítulo: I knew you were trouble- Taylor Swift**_

Otro día, otro amanecer, otro mensaje y beso de buenos días. Otro día de darme cuenta lo estúpida que fui al pensar que eso del amor no existía. Son las nueve y cuarenta, ella trabaja en su oficina, yo escribo mi próxima columna, es para apoyar a la comunidad homo, porque últimamente se han hecho muchos desfiles del orgullo gay.

"_Ser gay no es una opción, ni siquiera es una preferencia sexual, es un estilo de vida, son dos personas que se entienden. Y tú, tú no soportarías un solo día si te vieran con asco, se alejaran de ti y te tacharan de perverso y promiscuo… delicadito heterosexual. En la naturaleza se conocen 144 especies que presentan individuos 'homosexuales', solo una que presenta homofobia. ¿Quién es el antinatural ahora?"_

Cuando terminé, me di cuenta de que era demasiado largo, así que con dolor del alma, tuve que borrar algunas cosas y hacerlas más ligeras, estaba prácticamente haciendo un ataque en público a la iglesia y los homofóbicos. Al día siguiente se publicó el ejemplar y se vendió como pan caliente, incluso docenas de email's me llegaron, personas agradeciéndome por defenderlos en público.

Desde que la reacción de mis lectores salió a flote, comenzaron las críticas y especulaciones en los programas de televisión, en realidad poco me importaba, pero supongo que a Rachel le pegó un poco, pues se veía triste. Quise achacárselo a que hacía días que no le tenía un detalle, así que llamé a su repostería favorita y encargué un postre de tres leches, un ramo de rosas y una carta:

"_Con poder verme en tus ojos cada mañana, la vida es lo suficientemente buena para vivirla. Me he estado cuestionando, si te amara más, ¿se me saldría el corazón del pecho? No tengo respuesta para esa hipótesis, solo la encontraré si Dios y el cielo me lo permiten. Siempre tuya."_

Me quedé esperando largo rato a que me respondiera, me enviara un mensaje de texto, un email, una llamada; pero no hubo nada, solo un hostil silencio de su parte. A la hora de la comida, estuvo callada y todo lo que obtuve fue un seco "gracias por el detalle".

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté mirando mi plato, apenas lo había tocado

-Creo que es momento que dejes tus detalles para la intimidad; me han comenzado a ver como un bicho en la oficina. Y que tus protestas homosexuales, te las guardes para ti y tus amiguitas-

-¿Amiguitas?- esa palabra me llegó

-Calma tus emociones de orgullo gay a la próxima, es lo único que te digo- se desvía del tema y yo me dejo desviar también

-No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, tú siempre has sabido que yo no tengo pelos en la lengua ni ando escondiendo mi estilo de vida. Además, déjales que hablen, nunca han tenido pruebas, yo solo voy a tu oficina cuando me llamas y para asuntos de trabajo y cuando te mando esos detalles, nadie se entera que soy yo-

-Pero han de imaginarlo- dice molesta, ambas estamos molestas –no son ciegos-

-La imaginación y la vista es libre-

-Me pones en una situación demasiado peligrosa, tú misma sabes que la sociedad margina. No quiero perder lo que he construido en mi área profesional. Deja de publicar cosas así, es una revista, no tu diario personal-

-De verdad no te entiendo, tus padres son abiertamente homosexuales Rachel, ¿cuándo te ha importado eso a ti?-

-Mis padres no tienen nada que ver, por primera vez en mi vida, con mi área profesional. Si llegara a caer de golpe, sé que me atraparán como ave del nido, pero tendría que comenzar a depender de ellos de nuevo, y si, los amo, pero me encanta ser adulta-

-De acuerdo, lo haré, solo porque una empleada debe acatar las órdenes de su jefa. Pero que te quede claro Rachel, yo no estoy involucrándote en nada, porque ni siquiera mis amigas saben de lo nuestro- _bueno, al menos no que es oficial_

El ambiente está tenso, y sé que continuará así hasta que yo baje la guardia, ella es muy orgullosa. Incluso, cuando la llevé a casa no dijimos ni media palabra, se despidió con un simple "te veo mañana".

No me llamó para darme las buenas noches, y yo tampoco lo hice; me moría por hacerlo pero también tengo que dejar que ella sufra un poco. Volviendo a la realidad, me pongo a limpiar el clóset para despejar la mente, saco ropa que ya no quiero para donarla o para regalársela a Santana y a Brittany. Al pensar en ellas, decido ponerme pijamas y pantuflas e ir a su casa a desahogarme un poco.

Conduzco hasta allá y subo sin avisar. Toco la puerta y nadie me responde, al poco rato toco de nuevo y escucho pasos, Britt abre la puerta y me recibe con una amplia sonrisa, casi emocionada de verme. Suspiro y hago un puchero, la sonrisa en su cara se desdibuja y me abraza fuerte mientras una lágrima me traiciona.

-Pasa Q, Santy y yo estamos preparando la cena-

Llevé la bolsa hasta su habitación, no quiero que Britt la cargue porque su hermosa pancita ya se le nota y se ve más frágil que de costumbre.

Me siento a cenar con ellas mientras me desahogo por completo, ellas nunca supieron lo del hotel ni que éramos pareja, nada. Ella me hizo mantenerlo bajo palabra como secreto de estado, pero en ésta ocasión, no puedo callar o explotaré, además mis amigas, al estar en nuestra posición de vulnerabilidad contra "la sociedad", nos entenderán más que nadie.

Me abrazan, me apapachan, me soban. ¡Demasiado contacto físico! ¡Invaden mi espacio personal! ¡Roban mi aire!

Me atiborran de comida y hasta me quieren emborrachar para que le lleve serenata. ¡Estas dos quieren mi muerte! Si le llevo serenata me quedo sin pito y sin flauta.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?- dice Santana

-¡Si! ¡Si!- se emociona Britt

-¿Perdieron el juicio? Mañana es viernes, aún tengo que trabajar en algunas investigaciones para el siguiente ejemplar-

-Pero siendo la jefa tu novia, te puede perdonar que estés indispuesta- Britt hace un adorable puchero

-¡No! Creerá que estoy haciendo drama por la discusión. Mejor vengan ustedes a dormir a mi casa. Mi cama es más grande y cabemos las tres y ustedes no trabajan, vagas, digan que sí y me comprometo a llevarlas a la universidad en la mañana-

Logro convencerlas y me las llevo a casa. Reviso la máquina grabadora y ella no me ha dejado ningún mensaje. Me siento demasiado triste, ésta pequeña pelea está causando estragos en mí y en mi corazón. Preparo dos copas y una botella de vino, añado un poco de jugo de naranja para Britt. Para ella es cero alcoholes. Estas ya han venido en pijama desde su casa así que ya están listas para hablar toda la noche. Yo sé que el vino le da sueño a Santana, pero no se resiste a una copa. Yo feliz si se duermen temprano, pues mañana no me estaré durmiendo sobre el escritorio como una zombie.

-¿Qué es lo más romántico que has hecho con ella?- preguntan al unísono, parecen un coro.

Me han hecho contarle sobre las rosas, los mensajes, lo del hotel con mucho detalle, la canción que le canté en público. Ya entrada la madrugada, se comienzan a cerrar mis ojos. Espero sentirme mejor en la mañana, porque en este momento me siento… bueno, no siento nada que no sea tristeza y ansiedad.

Soñé con ella toda la noche.

Al despertar, me arrepentí de inmediato por haber dejado la seguridad y el confort de todos los maravillosos sueños que fueron reemplazados con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, si me concentraba, podía escuchar el palpitar de mis sienes; me desprendí del abrazo de las chicas y me arrastré como pude buscando el frío del piso, me recosté en él y sentí un increíble alivio, me dejé llevar tanto de esa cómoda sensación que me quedé dormida de nuevo.

Cuando mi subconsciente me avisó que debía ir al trabajo, abrí los ojos con pesadez para descubrir que a mi lado, mirándome, estaba Britt, acechándome como una maniática.

-Creo que ya despertó- dijo con la característica voz de alguien que se acaba de levantar

Sentí un par de pies en mi espalda, odio los pies.

-¡Odio los pies! ¡Los odio!- me levanté tan rápido que un mareo se apoderó de mí.

Ellas están riéndose de mí a carcajadas, Santana sabe que tengo _"pies-fobia"_, lo hace a propósito. Mientras tanto yo he perdido la noción de tiempo y espacio. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Chicas, ¿qué hora es?-

-Son casi las diez de la mañana- dice Britt tirándose en la cama de nuevo

Suspiro, no tiene caso alterarme por algo que yo sabía que iba a pasar algún día de nuevo.

-Van a terminar conmigo y luego me echarán del trabajo; sí, esa es la próxima parada en mi vida. ¿Ustedes no tienen clases hoy?-

-Sí, pero decidimos no ir-

-¿Así de sencillo?-

-La vida es muy dura para complicársela más- dice Santana jugando con su celular, tirada en el piso.

-Hey, esa es mi frase-

-Lo sé, pero últimamente la aplico mucho. Al parecer, mucho más que tú-

Es cierto, Santana nunca había tenido tanta razón en su vida; me estoy preocupando demasiado, me estoy haciendo las horas y los días más difíciles de los que ya son.

–La extraño mucho- digo y me escucho con dolor

-No es fácil, lo sé- dice Britt -¿nunca te habías enamorado?-

Y entonces, volví a pensar en Belice, nunca le conté a nadie sobre lo que sentí por ella, nadie nunca lo supo, solo muevo la cabeza negando, mintiendo.

Me doy un baño rápido y me pongo la primera ropa decente que encuentro; dejo el apartamento en manos de las chicas y me dirijo al trabajo.

Trato de preocuparme lo menos posible pero de todas maneras el corazón me palpita descontrolado, no puedo evitar pensar en la reacción de Rachel cuando me vea llegar ¡y a esta hora! Caminando por los pasillos, encuentro todos los cubículos vacíos y un bullicio se escucha al final del pasillo que dirige a la sala de conferencias. Dejo la cartera en la puerta de mi oficina y camino hacia allí.

Al entrar, nadie se percata de mi presencia, todos están muy ocupados decorando el gran salón tal y como se prepara para una conferencia de prensa.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto a uno que pasa cerca de mí, Rory Flanagan, ese extraño muchachito con facha de duende irlandés.

-Señorita Fabray, ¿aún no le han dicho?- me pregunta extrañado

-¿Qué me debían decir?-

-Bueno, no creo que yo sea el adecuado para dar esa noticia- _¿por qué me sonríe?_

-¡Hasta que le da la gana de aparecer señorita!- escucho esa incómoda voz rasgando mis oídos, odio cuando se pone así.

-Lo siento mucho; unas amigas necesitaban ayuda y tuve que retrasarme un poco- tenía que mantener la guardia baja

-¿Un poco? Un poco es media hora ¡No tres horas y media! No es justo que nosotros estemos todos arreglando el salón para usted y usted se pase la mañana sabrá Dios haciendo que-

-¿Para mí?- Rachel me fija la mirada, me toma del brazo, no me lastima pero no me siento cómoda siendo escoltada de esa manera. Me lleva hasta mi oficina y al entrar intento protestar.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te p…- sobaba mi brazo

-Gracias a su revelador artículo sobre su sentido de protección a la comunidad homosexual, una serie de canales y periódicos planean una rueda de prensa para el lunes a las nueve de la mañana, además vendrán una serie de 'fans' que usted se ha ganado a lo largo de su tiempo trabajando aquí. Al parecer esas palabras han revolucionado el país llegando al senado-

Estaba algo en shock _¿qué pasó aquí que no me enteré? ¿Ahora me había vuelto un ícono de la revolución gay o algo así?_ Bueno, solo me quedaba prepararme para la revuelta.

Más tarde, mientras preparaba un poco las respuestas a las posibles preguntas que me harían, Rachel me llamó al celular para pedirme que fuera a su oficina, había llegado el momento de la verdad, me diría lo que se guardó por casi veinticuatro horas, y eso es demasiado para ella.

-Cierra la puerta con seguro por favor- me dice sin levantar la vista de unos papeles. Me acerco a paso lento y me siento frente a ella con toda la seguridad que puedo mostrar.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?- dice tranquilamente

-Santana y Brittany durmieron conmigo, me sentía un poco sola-

-Mmm- levanta la cabeza pero sigue mirando los papeles, se pasa dos dedos por los labios, parece meditabunda -¿y el sentirte sola te da el derecho de faltar a tus responsabilidades?

Yo ya estoy demasiado confundida, ¿es mi novia, la mujer que amo? Ó ¿ha vuelto a ser el monstruo de mi jefa? …Trabajo y amor, nada bueno.

-Lo siento Rach, de verdad, no lo volveré a hacer- respira profundo y me mira.

-Solo recuerda Q, que aquí dentro soy tu jefa; que el hecho de que tengas el derecho de besarme, no quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana-

Eso me ha dolido

-Entonces ¿para ti esto es solo besarnos? ¿Y ya?- pregunto sintiendo como una daga me atraviesa la boca del estómago-

-Eso es lo que haces con todas tus amiguitas, ¿no? …hablamos luego…-

Con esas últimas palabras, prácticamente me echa de la oficina, no entiendo una mierda. Son las cinco y cuarenta, me iré, de todas maneras, dudo que note mi ausencia; recojo mi bolso y dejo el resto de los papeles en el archivo, no quiero cargar nada que me acuerde a ella, a este día, no quiero recordar quien soy en este momento.

Pienso en el desastre que deben tener aquellas dos ¿habrán follado en mi cama? Me erizo al pensarlo. Pero no me importa, probablemente no llegue esta noche. Cuando voy caminando hacia mi carro veo unos volantes tirados en el piso, recojo uno, está bastante sucio y pisoteado pero es legible. Promociona una exposición sobre la unificación del arte moderno y el antiguo, la verdad no se mucho de eso, pero aprender algo nuevo, nunca está de más.

Estoy hecha un desastre, la mascára se me corrió de tanto llorar, mis labios están cenizos, mi ropa estrujada y tengo hambre. Paso a Subway por un té frío de durazno y después de una buena cena, entro al baño para arreglarme un poco, me lavo la cara y me maquillo, trato de hacer algo decente con mí cabello.

Cuando llego al museo, un par de hombres me escoltan a la sala de la exposición y dejan una copa de vino en la mano. La exposición es realmente interesante pero no entiendo el propósito de los autores en sus obras; un camarero se acerca a mí y me ofrece un bocadillo de crema de salmón.

-Delicioso- lo elogio -¿dónde los hacen?

-Los chefs son el señor y la señora Schuester, que son los que también auspiciaron el evento-

Sigo caminando por los pasillos hasta ver hasta el último cuadro. En una escultura que está en el centro, hay una pareja joven "apreciando" la obra. Al ser tan jóvenes, me atrevo a socializar con ellos.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar el significado de esto?- digo parada a su lado mirando con curiosidad. La chica me mira con amabilidad y me dice

-Es de Pablo Piccaso, se llama "Almuerzo sobre el césped" y desde el punto de vista de Piccaso representaba la libertad que siente el trabajador en su hora de descanso, pero que al mismo tiempo se siente presionado porque sabe que en algún momento tiene que volver al trabajo-

-Yo lo llamaría "Sesenta minutos"- dice el muchacho, que tiene un acento francés muy remarcado

-¿Por qué?- pregunto

-Por los sesenta minutos del descanso, obviamente- no me había mirado, hasta ahora y al descubrir mi rostro, se queda clavado en él

-¿Pasa algo amor?- pregunta la chica

-Eres Quinn Fabray ¿cierto?- me quedo sorprendida, ¿Qué ahora todo el mundo me conoce?

-Sí, así es-

-Oh lala, por Dios, ¡cómo es la vida! Yo muero por hacerte una entrevista. Iba a asistir el lunes a la conferencia-

-Pues si quieres- me ofrezco –me la puedes hacer ahora mismo y sin tanto bullicio-

-Mi nombre el William Schuester- nos damos un fuerte apretón de manos –y ella es mi esposa Emma-

-¿Ustedes auspiciaron esto?-

-Así es-

-Te doy la entrevista si tienes más bocadillos de salmón a la mano- digo y ellos ríen

-¡Claro que sí! Sobraron cientos, y hasta un par de copas de vino- _genial, más alcohol_

Su casa queda a unas cuadras del museo así que se van conmigo en el carro. Parecen ser personas de mucho dinero, sin embargo, viven modestamente en un departamento extra pequeño; me piden que deje los zapatos en la puerta, pues el piso está cubierto completo por una alfombra blanca, nos sentamos en un sillón de leader blanco y ponen a tocar una música suave. Emma trae consigo los bocados y el vino.

Will sacó la grabadora y la maquinita comenzó a registrar todo lo que yo decía.

W: -Bueno, la primera pregunta es un poco estúpida, pero te la haré por el tema central. ¿Cuál es tu orientación sexual?-

Q: -Lo único que se sobre eso es que soy una mujer, un ser humano llena de defectos y virtudes que se enamora de personas con defectos y virtudes. A veces con corazones hermosos, otras veces de personas con corazones tan negros como la ceniza de los cigarrillos que me fumo-

W: -¿Qué opina tu familia de esto?-

Q: -No tengo familia, tengo una sola hermanita de diez años, una niña hermosa por la que doy mi vida-

W: -¿Cómo confirmaste tu sexualidad?-

Q: -Me enamoré de una hermosa persona, que falleció antes de saber lo que yo sentía por ella-

W: -Lo lamento mucho ¿cómo se llamaba ella?-

Q: -Gracias, se llamaba Belice. Ella era mi vida-

W: -¿Puedes contarme un poco más sobre ella?-

Ok, este era el momento; iba a desatar lo que venía guardando durante toda mi vida, se lo iba a soltar a un completo extraño.

Q: -Ella lo era todo para mí, estuvimos juntas toda la vida. Nuestras madres eran mejores amigas desde niñas, nos tuvieron el mismo día en el mismo hospital, en una habitación compartida para que tuviera que pagar menos. Yo me llamo ambas tenemos el mismo primer nombre, Lucy; así que puedo decir que fue una conexión desde el vientre de nuestras madres. Ella siempre fue extrovertida y le gustaba llamar la atención, yo era la tímida, siempre siendo su sombra. Mi madre me decía que si no fuera por ella, yo nunca hubiera aprendido a caminar, pues un día, jugábamos normalmente y ella se quiso para a caminar, yo hice lo mismo, solo para ir tras ella. Nunca nos separamos. El único problema es que a mí me encantaba abrazarla mucho y acariciarla; eso a ella nunca le gustó, siempre le gustaron los niños y yo me ponía celosa sin saber por qué. Incluso se lo contaba a mi madre y ella se lo atribuía a que yo la quería mucho. Cada día, la esperaba para ir juntas a la escuela solo para ver esa larga trenza dorada que su mamá le hacía cada mañana, para ver sus ojos verdes, y ese brillo que tenía en ellos cada vez que estaba planeando alguna travesura. Cuando tuvo su primer novio, yo moría por dentro, pero jamás me alejé; de todas maneras terminaron la relación al poco tiempo, pues él tenía una vida muy activa y ella siempre se sentía mal, débil y con mucho dolor de cabeza, y siempre estuve ahí para ella en esos momentos. Cuándo teníamos casi dieciséis años, una tarde, iba a decirle todo, pero no me atreví, solo la abracé fuerte, sintiendo su perfume, grabándome su esencia, se desmayó en mis brazos. Tres días después, encontraron un tumor canceroso en su cerebro, yo estuve con ella cada día, cuidándola; le encantaba leer, pero el tumor la dejó ciega, por eso yo me pasaba las tardes leyéndole. Murió tres meses después, y lo último que dijo fue: "Yo también te amo"-

Sin darme cuenta, mi rostro estaba todo lleno de lágrimas, el de ellos dos también. Hicimos una pequeña pausa, guardamos el alcohol y sacamos el café.

W: -¿Tienes pareja ahora mismo?-

Q: -Bueno, estoy conquistando a alguien-

W: -¿Cómo es tu entorno de amigos?-

Q: -¡Tengo de todo! Gays, lesbianas, transexuales, heterosexuales, bisexuales, seres asexuados, gatos, perros, fantasmas, personajes ficticios de libros y ¡hasta caricaturas!-

W: -Si no quieres, no tienes que responder a esta ¿cuántas han pasado por tu cama?-

Q: -En realidad es muy indiscreta, te contestaré pero no quiero que la publiques. En los últimos cuatro años, al menos una nueva mensual ¿tienen un cigarrillo?-

W: -¿Entonces aceptas que los homosexuales son promiscuos?- sacó uno de la gabetita del buró y me lo pasó con un encendedor.

Q: -No todos. Es igual que el mundo heterosexual, hay vírgenes y hay putas-

W: -¿Planeas casarte? ¿Tener hijos?-

Q: -Simplemente quiero congelar el tiempo para no tener que tomar esas decisiones- expulse algo de humo

W: -¿Hubo un momento exacto en el que te descubriste lesbiana? ¿O solo te levantaste un día y dijiste, hoy me gustan las mujeres?

Esa pregunta me ofendió un poco, y vi en sus ojos un asomo de risa. Quise pagarle con la misma moneda; no todos lo hacen, pero yo sí. Di un largo sorbo a mi copa, ambos estaban expectantes. Me acomodé en el sillón dispuesta a darles con metralleta.

E: -Bueno, cuando tenía dieciséis años, comencé a vomitar arcoiris, y tuve esa extraña necesidad de usar ropa ancha, como abrigos y esas cosas. Siempre quería jugar soccer, béisbol, hacer mucho ejercicio y no podía entender por qué; entonces fui al doctor, y él dijo que me estaba convirtiendo en lesbiana. Estaba muy asustada porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar en mi vida, entonces, en la próxima navidad recibí una carta que decía: _**"Estimada señorita-señor, queremos informarle que usted es completamente homosexual. Por favor, si aún no ha hecho nada que la ayude a aceptarse a sí misma, comience a rechazar a cualquier sujeto del sexo opuesto y todo mejorará. Deseándole lo mejor: La sociedad secreta del arcoiris. PSTD: PREPARESE PARA PERDER TODOS SUS DERECHOS CIVILES Y HUMANOS. **_Y sí, desde ese momento supe lo que era-

Emma y Will se arrastraban de la risa y yo no pude evitar acompañarlos, su risa era contagiosa. Luego él me explico que solo estaba midiendo mi sentido del humor, para ver cuánto me importaban las opiniones de los demás; quedó muy satisfecho con mi respuesta.

W: -¿Crees en Dios?- realmente no me sorprende la pregunta

Q: -Si creo en Dios, y lo reconozco de la manera que lo hace la iglesia católica, con toda su historia y sus santos, tan solo… le tengo unas cuantas preguntas.-

La conversación se extendió tanto que a las tres de la mañana, estaba corriendo por el piso la cuarta botella de vino. No tenía sueño, pero si estaba cansada.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta?-

-No, creo que es todo. Todos estamos muy cansados y necesitamos una cama. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí ésta noche?-

-Uy no, ¿Cómo crees que voy a molestar con eso?- no puedo molestar a una pareja de esa manera-

-Oh vamos, es lo menos que nos puedes aceptar después de darnos una exclusiva de la mujer más mencionada en estos días-

-Y la verdad no sé por qué, solo soy una más que escribe defendiendo sus derechos-

-¿En qué planeta vives? ¿No lees los periódicos? ¿No ves la televisión?-

-Amm, no, creo que tengo mucho tiempo sin hacer eso-

-Bueno, pues es un placer para mí avisarte que este artículo llegó al senado, ¡a la casa blanca! Y el mismo día que Obama lo leyó, comenzó a hacer los trámites para legalizar el matrimonio gay, ¡en Nueva York! ; Eso es como legalizarlo en todo el mundo, Nueva York es el centro del planeta-

Yo no tenía ni idea del mundo que se movía a mis espaldas, de las cosas que había provocado con mi artículo. Ahora yo era como la presidenta del mundo gay, ¿tendría que llevar con orgullo la bandera de arcoíris? ¿Escribir un himno gay y toda la cosa?

Demasiado para mí, me dormí de viernes a lunes, sin comer, sin hacer nada más que dormir, claro que un par de pastillas me ayudaron mucho…

Siento que he estado momificada desde hace un millón de años, mi cuerpo está algo petrificado, me siento cansada. Estoy sembrada entre las sábanas disfrutando de su comodidad, no tengo planes de abrir los ojos, quiero seguir durmiendo hasta el próximo siglo.

Rachel no me ha llamado, y el solo pensar eso, me provoca un punzón en el estómago.

Para mi desgracia, antes de poder caer rendida de nuevo, escucho la maldita alarma; suena y suena y yo no tengo la fuerza para apagarla. Ese ruido suena como disparos en mi cabeza. Al darme por vencida, logro sentarme y apagarla. Se me hace muy difícil abrir los ojos. Voy al baño prácticamente arrastrándome y abro la pluma de la ducha.

Entro mi cuerpo entero bajo el agua caliente y lentamente voy quitándome el pijama que está empapada y lo tiro al piso de afuera, me baño estando casi dormida y cuando la cortina de mucosidad se aparta de mis ojos, despierto. Recuerdo.

La ropa que escogí es una buena combinación entre elegante y casual. Perfecto. Para cuando termino de prepararme, son casi las ocho, la rueda comienza a las ocho y media, generalmente todos en estos eventos, son muy puntuales, así que mejor me apuro.

Cuando llego, me encuentro la sorpresa de mi vida; el estacionamiento se ha llenado de gente, literalmente no cabe ni un pedo. Personas con la bandera gay ondeándola, subidos sobre muros, pancartas con mi nombre, como "Te amamos Q" "Gracias Q"

¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Me volví una celebridad en un día? …Y de nuevo recuerdo que la que debería ser mi fan número uno, no me quiere ver ni en pintura. Eso duele y ser orgullosa también. Volviendo a la realidad, no sé cómo salir del carro.

Unos chicos de seguridad me ayudan a caminar entre toda esta gente y llegar a salvo al tercer piso, al salón de conferencia. Allí, me sientan, me maquillan y me dan una taza de café. Hay camarógrafos por todos lados.

Rachel desfila por el centro de las filas sin mirar al frente, está con una lista de cosas en mano.

-Hola- digo algo tímida. Ella me sonríe y yo me derrito. Se acerca y mi corazón se quiere salir.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?- pregunta mientras cierra el telón, no se ve molesta, sin embargo, indiferente.

Asiento sin contestar, sí, la necesito a ella. Ha captado cuál es mi necesidad.

-Bien, hablaremos luego ¿si? La conferencia está a punto de comenzar, solo recuerda que debes responder con calma y sinceridad, sin embargo, con mucha cautela-

Puedo escuchar como el salón se va llenando, pasos y voces, muchas. Un par de cortinas se abren delante de mí. Todos me miran y yo siento los nervios arremolinándose en mi estómago, aun así trato parecer calmada, me van a bombardear con difíciles preguntas, no va a ser tan divertido como la entrevista con Will.

La avalancha comienza:

Periodista: -Ya que ha revolucionado a la casa blanca, ¿piensa abrir una sociedad benéfica? Como una para niños gays- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?... decido cortarla con las siguientes palabras:

E: -Son gays, no discapacitados, merecen ser tratados como cualquier otro niño, no están enfermos. Tienen mucha suerte si descubren su sexualidad correcta a tan temprana edad, se evitan muchos problemas; si abriese una sociedad benéfica fuera para animales ó para ancianos, que nadie se preocupa por ellos-

Periodista: -¿Qué piensa sobre el tema de que la homosexualidad se transmite por los genes?-

E: -Si alguna vez se comprobara esa teoría, me haría un ADN con toda mi familia, solo para confirmar que soy adoptada-

Periodista: -¿Ha visto la serie "Lip Service"?, ¿con qué personaje se identifica?-

E: -¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta! ; digamos que mi personalidad es una escalofriante liga entre Frankie y Ed

Todos ríen y algunos asienten como si supieran exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Rach trata de sonreír pero noto un asomo de celos en conjunto con algo de ¿condescendencia?

Periodista: -¿Qué piensa del dúo musical "Indigo Girls"?-

-Son geniales, soy fiel admiradora de Amy y Emily; he ido a un par de conciertos y tengo sus autógrafos enmarcados en mi cuarto-

Esto está siendo más fácil de lo que pensé. Siguieron preguntas muy parecidas a las que me hizo Will, pero ésta vez no tuve que dar tantos detalles sobre Belice.

Periodista: -¿Unas palabras para el senado?- todas las cámaras se centran en mí, miró fijamente, me siento acosada.

-Gracias por escuchar nuestra voz-

Y en ese momento, siento un peso en mi hombro izquierdo, algo que me quema, al tocarlo está húmedo, sangre en mis dedos. Miro a Rachel, el horror se dibuja en sus ojos. Todo se pone negro, todo termina.

_Can you keep a secret__?... __Will you hold your hand__among the flames?- Heart of stone, by Iko_


	7. Puntos Suspensivos -II

**¡Hola chicas!**

**Bueno, decidí actualizar antes de lo normal para complacerlas (: ¿ya ven cuanto las quiero?**

**Antes de leer, les quiero PEDIR UN MILLON DE DISCULPAS por pequeños errores que cometí en el capitulo anterior. En algunas respuestas de las entrevistas de Quinn aparecía "E" cuando debía aparecer "Q"**

**Les explico, no, no estoy plagiando ningún libro x'D …Los primeros capítulos de esta historia los tenía escrita desde hace casi un año y la protagonista originalmente se llamaba Emilia, por eso la E. Le hice múltiples cambios para poder adaptarla a Glee pero ese pequeñísimo detalle se me escapó y no me deja editarlo :/**

**Bueno, espero haber colocado a las descolocadas :$**

**Disclaimer: **

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy y del pedacito de cielo que viene en camino para él y su pareja. Yo solo juego con ellos.**_

**Puntos suspensivos, -II **

_**Canción 1: Get it right- Glee cast cover**_

El tiempo pasó en cámara lenta frente a los ojos horrorizados de Rachel Berry. Ojos horrorizados y manos inútiles que no pudieron hacer nada para detener el tiempo, desviar la bala, evitar el dolor, impedir la desgracia.

**Rachel Berry PDV **

Unas mínimas gotas de sangre tibia cayeron sobre mí después de tres ensordecedores ruidos de disparo, pero más ensordecedor fue mi grito cuando encontré el origen de la sangre y el centro de mi corazón estalló en mil pedazos. Quinn me miró por dos segundos, desconcertada, todos gritaban y se arremolinaban como animales de granja frente a nosotras.

Quinn cayó, yo detuve su cabeza antes de que golpeara contra el piso, el dolor en mi pecho era intenso, es como si a mi también me hubieran disparado, que me hubieran atravesado una daga en el centro del pecho hubiera sido más placentero. Mientras todos se volvían como locos yo veía la luz irse de sus ojos color avellana… la veía apagarse frente a mi y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Las hemorragias manaban sangre como el más caudaloso de los ríos.

-No, no, no. Por favor, mi amor, no te duermas, no cierres los ojos. ¡Mi vida no!- trataba de mantenerla despierta -¡ayúdenme, por favor! –gritaba desesperada. Rory se agachó junto a nosotras y comenzó a hacer la llamada del 911-

Quinn me sonreía, un fino hilo de sangre escapaba de sus labios.

-Al parecer- toció –voy a tener un final tan intenso como mi vida-

-Shh– le acallé suavemente mientras acariciaba su pelo dorado, su mejilla –no, éste no es tu fin. Porque tu no me puedes dejar aquí, solita. No hables, guarda fuerzas porque aún vas a darme guerra para rato- las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas sin detenerse, mi ropa estaba empapada en sangre.

Para cuando la ambulancia llegó yo estaba desfallecida ¡era yo la que estaba al borde de la muerte por la desesperación! La llevaron a la ambulancia y por supuesto yo no la dejé sola ni un maldito segundo, y malditos porque pasaban demasiado rápido, me la arrancaban respiro a respiro. Los paramédicos se miraron con caras de poca esperanza, le inyectaron algo para detener las hemorragias por el momento y le pusieron parches y un tanque de oxígeno. Los latidos se paralizaron, la máquina comenzó con ese pito de desgracia.

El hombre me miró con tristeza, con dolor.

-¡No! ¡No!- le gritaba mientras la ambulancia se movía -¡use el resucitador! ¡ya!

-De verdad lo siento mucho señorita- me dijo con pesar

-Escúchame, no es una sugerencia, ni petición ¡TE HE DICHO QUE USES EL RESUCITADOR! ¡ A!-

El chico me complació, a 180, 200, 250… Nada.

**Quinn Fabray PDV**

_**Canción 2: First love- Adele**_

Es lo último que dije en ese día, un ruido, un disparo y no volví a sentir, ni escuchar, ni a recordar, solo pude soñar. Yo la vi, yo sé que fue ella quien lo hizo… Con razón su abuela me miró con pena, con remordimiento, porque ella sabía lo que me esperaba…

Duermo plácidamente en un cuarto oscuro y frío, con colchas que huelen a sabanitas de bebés. Tengo un dedo metido en la boca, y sabe muy bien, sin abrir los ojos me volteo boca arriba y me siento como un balón, abro los ojos y veo una serie de raros y coloridos juguetes dando vueltas sobre mi cabeza. Bien, ya me asusté, estiro mis piernas y se encuentran con barras de madera. ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Me encogí?

Intento llamar a Rachel, le grito; en mi mente escucho "Rach" pero cuando oigo mi voz lo único que sale es un raro dialecto parecido al de los bebés; ay, ay, ay, estoy frustrada, no quiero aceptar lo que me pasa. Pero, es que esto es imposible, ¡no puedo ser bebé de nuevo! Comenzar de cero es demasiado doloroso. Lloro… como bebé.

Escucho como una puerta se abre y la claridad entra. Una dulce voz me habla para calmarme, es una voz que jamás olvidaré, la de mi madre.

-Ya pequeña, mamá está aquí, no hay porque llorar- me toma en brazos y yo sollozo. Intento hablarle, quiero que me entienda, pero ella solo me hace caras graciosas, y me besa, y me acaricia, y… bueno, ser bebé no es tan malo. Pero aún quiero saber ¿Qué pasó?

Quizá me metieron en una máquina del tiempo para que no muriera, ay, no sé. Estoy asustada. Cuando salimos de la habitación, vi a mis hermanos, Frannie y Sam, con ocho y cinco años de edad, sentados en la mesa, desayunando. Frannie, cuando terminó, me cargó y jugó conmigo un rato, me hizo reír mucho.

-¡Quinnie! mira quién está recién lavadito y con olor a pañal limpio- mamá movió frente a mis ojos ¡al señor Tootles! ¡Mi conejito! No pude evitar sonreír.

Durante todo el día, mamá cuidó de mí; yo me sentía como soñando y despertando de vez en cuando; me sentía feliz de volver a estar con mi familia, pero me preguntaba qué había pasado con mi vida. ¿Será que fue un sueño y que solo acabo de despertar? Ó ¿el verdadero sueño es este?

En la tarde, mamá me puso en una alfombra con algunos de mis juguetes; no me puse a jugar, bueno sí, bueno no. ¡Bueno, solo recordaba mi infancia!

Me dejé caer sobre la alfombra, y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, hasta que escuché una voz; la voz de la mamá de Belice. Fue como si me hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica; me incorporé de pronto y gateé como Dios me ayudó hasta llegar al recibidor. Mierda, no recordaba que esta casa fuese tan grande. Me distraje unos segundos cuando alcancé a verme en el espejo, era de esos de cuerpo entero que llegaba hasta el piso.

"¡Por Dios! ¡Estoy calvita! Ay pero soy una preciosura –reí- ¿y esto? –Toqué unos lacitos que tenía en mi poquito pelo- ¿siempre tuve los ojos tan grandes? Oh Dios…"

Y entonces la vi, justo como la recordaba, con sus ojos verdes y sus cabellitos rubios, sentada en las piernas de su madre. Me quedé detallándola y ella también me miraba fijamente y reía, dejando entrever los cuatro mini dientes que tenía. Yo me acerqué y mamá rió al ver que había llegado sola hasta allí.

La dejaron en el piso y vino gateando hasta mí. Me abobé, verla después de todo este tiempo, digo, si es que de verdad ese tiempo pasó, era lo mejor que me había pasado en años, ¿o meses? Como sea.

-¿Cómo llegaste sola hasta aquí? A ti no te gusta gatear- ¡por fin alguien que habla mi idioma aquí!

-Es que escuché a tu mamá y no sé, ¡la curiosidad domina!- grité esto último demasiado entusiasmada, levantando mis pequeños brazos en el aire, Belice me miro con una cara de "me asustas" y nuestras madres reían a carcajadas, me he de haber visto muy payasa.

Un rato después nos dejan en el corral de juegos y mientras ella se entretiene con un estúpido tren, yo no sé qué hacer, estos juguetes, más que otra cosa, me dan miedo. Me dejo caer sobre el colchón con manos y piernas abiertas.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos a jugar!- me exige

-Estoy cansada- alego

-¿De qué? ¿De chuparte los dedos de los pies?- dice tratando de entrar una de las muñecas en el tren. En realidad no parecemos bebés, somos adultas en cuerpos extra pequeños. No le contesto a esas preguntas, decido probar algo.

-Estoy cansada de jugar- digo

-¡Pero si nunca jugamos!- dice poniéndose las manos en la cintura

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hacemos entonces?-

_-¿Me estás cargando, no?-_ dice, ¿de dónde sacó ese acento? Esperen… está hablando español ¿Por qué habla español? ¿y por qué la entiendo?

-¿Por qué hablas español?-

-Amm, ¡quizás porque a ti te gusta que lo hablemos! ; a mí, particularmente me gusta más en portugués, pero tú te has encerrado en solo inglés, español e italiano-

-Y, exactamente, ¿cuántos idiomas podemos hablar?- esto me mareaba cada vez más

-Quinn Fabray, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que todos los bebés alrededor del mundo podemos hablar todos los idiomas y dialectos que existen?-

-¿Y qué más podemos hacer?- enlazo mis deditos

-¿Qué te pasa? Solo nosotros conocemos el secreto de la vida, sabemos cómo ser el espermatozoide más astuto; sabemos por qué existe gente gay, por qué existen las fobias, por qué hay asesinos en serie. Hablamos todo el tiempo de filosofía y del análisis de obras, como la de Carl Marx- yo estaba estupefacta -¿ya volviste a la tierra?-

-Y, ¿adónde se va todo eso?- ella suspiró, no le agradaba explicarme algo que yo estaba supuesta a saber

-Cuando aprendemos a hablar y a comunicarnos con los adultos, todo desaparece-

-¿Todo? ¿Todos nuestros recuerdos del momento que hablamos por primera vez hacia atrás?-

-Sí, absolutamente todo. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

Antes de que pudiera explicar una sola palabra papá llegó a casa. Su voz y su risa estremecía hasta la última partícula de la casa.

-¿Dónde está mi Quinnie? Mi princesa- yo sonreí, extrañaba escucharle llamarme princesa. Se acercó a la alfombra dónde estábamos para tomarme en brazos y llenarme de besos y apapachos, mi risa y pequeños gritos inundaban toda la habitación. -¿cómo te has portado hoy? ¿le has hecho muchas travesuras a mamá? ¿ah?

Posé mis dos pequeñas manos en sus mejillas y dejé un baboso beso en su nariz. Entonces un cálido sentimiento me llenó el corazón, tuve esa necesidad de decirle "te amo" no sabía cuando sería mi última oportunidad"

-Papá, a… mo- tartamudeé con dificultad y los ojos de ese fuerte gigante, que parecía invencible, se llenaron de lágrimas, su corazón se derritió

-¿Oíste eso Judy?- mi madre ya estaba con cámara en mano y lágrimas decorando su rostro ¿ésta mujer no pierde el tiempo.

…

Las siguientes noches, removiéndome en mi cuna, mi pequeño cerebro trataba de digerir toda la información recibida; quizás esto no sea un sueño, quizás me han brindado una nueva oportunidad para tener de nuevo a Belice, ¿moriría? No, no aguantaría esa pérdida dos veces, imposible.

Los meses siguieron pasando, cada día fui aceptando que esto no era ningún sueño; que el sueño había sido quizás todo lo que me pasó antes; aunque bueno, entonces, bueno, los bebés tienen sueños eróticos, y con muchos extraños. ¿O era una premonición de lo que me pasará de verdad en el futuro?

Domingo por la tarde, estamos ambas familias en el parque, disfrutando de un clima bastante agradable, jugamos a las muñecas mientras discutimos sobre las piezas que jugaban en la mente de Hitler cuando decidió crear los campos de concentración.

-Atrápame si puedes- dice y con bastante esfuerzo se pone de pié –he estado practicando bastante- seguido de esto, sale corriendo. Quiero ir tras ella, pero temo lastimarme. De repente, ella se vuelve el centro de atención, todos los niños mayores y los adultos comienzan a tomar fotos y esas cosas.

-¡Espérame, yo también quiero ser la sensación del momento!- sin saber cuándo ni como mis piernas se pusieron en función y salí corriendo tras ella. Todos aplaudían, reían, celebraban este momento.

Unos días después, las dos presentíamos que el momento de aprender a hablar con los demás había llegado, estábamos listas, entonces aproveché, tomé sus pequeñas manos con las mías y la miré a los ojos.

-Probablemente mañana no recuerdes este momento, quizás yo tampoco lo recuerde, pero el sentimiento que tengo se encargará de recordármelo en algún punto de mi adolescencia-

-¿Si?- me miraba con ojitos brillosos

-Yo, yo te amo Belice. Siempre te amé y siempre te amaré aunque sea en silencio.- ¿morboso? Por nuestra edad, no, no lo creo. Más bien fue muy lindo decirlo.

En ese mismo momento, a mí alrededor todo pasó en cámara lenta; el espacio se volvió nebulosa y lo único que podía ver claramente era su cara sonriendo, pero no su cara de bebé, sino la de adolescente.

-Al fin lo dijiste-

**-Cortito pero bonito, ¿a poco no? *-* díganme ¿qué opinan? Besos, Fbrr'sChld3**


	8. So this is love, so this is Christmas

**¡Mil disculpas por el retraso! …En navidad tengo doble trabajo ._. y luego mi pc murió.**

**Ya resucitó y bueno, aquí llego su **_**–tardío- **_**regalo de navidad (: **

**Espero poder compensar mi larga ausencia con esto.**

**Amor y paz, Fbrr'sChld3**

**Disclaimer, blah blah blah. Amo/Odio a Ryan Murphy.**

**Título: "So this is love, so this is Christmas" **_**–Capítulo doble-**_

_Canción la parte I: Can you keep a secret__?... __Will you hold your hand__among the flames?- _

_**Heart of stone, by Iko**_

Al abrir los ojos, un techo blanco era lo único que podía ver; me sentía como un robot, conectada a un millón de tubos; todo olía a medicina, antibióticos y a frío metal. Me molestaba esa cosa que me tenían en la nariz, ¿oxígeno? Cuando finalmente mi vista se aclaró figuré bien donde estaba, era la sala de cuidados intensivos. Alguien dormía recostado de mis piernas, era Rachel. Me llenó de ternura verla allí, con su cabellera desarreglada esparcida sobre mis piernas.

-Amor- prácticamente murmuré, ella no me escuchó, así que lo único que pude hacer fue, con algo de esfuerzo, mover mi mano para acariciar su pelo y esperar a que despertara.

Mientras esperaba y me deleitaba viéndola descansar a mi lado vi un jarrón de rosas sobre una mesa; pero parecían haber sido traídas en diferentes días, algunas estaban ya secas, otras marchitas y otras nuevas, lo que sí, es que eran muchas, de distintos colores. No entendí el mensaje que traían. Rach despertó.

-Muñeca- sonreí débilmente, la voz prácticamente no me salía.

-Quinn, mi amor- comenzó a llorar, a sonreír, a reír entre lágrimas. Me bombardeaba con mil palabras por minuto mientras me abrazaba, fuerte pero cuidadosa. –Perdóname, perdóname, lo siento, no debí haber discutido contigo por estupideces. Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte jamás, de no poder pedirte perdón, soy una tonta, no mereces a alguien como yo, pero yo te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti. Es que los celos me traicionan y como te quiero solo para mí no me gusta pensar que fuiste de otras zorras. Pero ya entendí que eres mía y solo mía. Bueno, Santana y Brittany me ayudaron a entender en realidad, pero no importa, lo que importa es que yo… - nunca pensé que se pudieran decir tantas palabras en un lapso tan corto de tiempo.

-Shhh- coloqué un dedo en sus labios para que hiciera silencio -¿Qué pasó?- me siento desorientada

-Fue esa perra, esa maniática esquizofrénica, esa gárgola descerebrada ¿tú la viste también? ¿Verdad? …ella asistió a la conferencia, se coló en el club de fans; todos la vimos cuándo te disparó, la bala chocó con el omóplato derecho y salió por tu hombro. Lo que hicieron los médicos, fue prácticamente un milagro, por unos milímetros no tocó tu aorta-

-Aorta, omóplato, rueda de prensa, ¿fans? bala, si…- las imágenes vuelven vagamente, Berry habla demasiado rápido -¿Nyneve? ¿Dónde está ella?- comencé a recuperar conciencia de lo que me rodeaba.

-En la cárcel, dónde debe estar, el juez decidió que no se le daría la condena hasta que despertaras y si morías, le daban la pena capital. Gracias al cielo no se necesitó mucho para mantenerla encerrada, hubo cientos de testigos, incluyendo el personal policial que contratamos ese día, los contratamos para precisamente evitar esto mismo –suspira- ahora solo esperan tu recuperación para juzgarla-

-¿Qué día es hoy?- me estaba quedando dormida de nuevo, y mi voz estaba tan ronca.

-Hoy hace un mes que ocurrió amor, hoy ya es diciembre, estuviste en coma todo éste tiempo. A mi francamente se me hizo un milenio-

-Demonios, me perdí de Halloween- me quejé y ella se carcajeó. Finalmente escuché su risa de nuevo.

-¿Ves esas rosas? Te una traje para contar cada día que estuviste lejos de nosotros-

-No estaba tan lejos en realidad-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y dónde estuviste?-

-Estuve veinticinco años atrás, con mi familia, con Belice-

Rachel no entendió nada, en realidad nadie podría entender lo que me pasó, fue como un pequeño viaje al inicio de mi vida, para que no dejara más cabos sueltos.

-Bueno, eso me lo explicas luego, ¿vale? Ahora necesitas descansar mucho- me besó y sonrió –Dios, estoy tan feliz-

Al rato llamó a las enfermeras, que de hecho fue lo primero que debió haber hecho. De ese momento en adelante la noticia se vendió como pan caliente, toda una comunidad estuvo esperando por segundo que yo despertara; los siguientes días fueron terribles, yo quería salir de ese lugar, caminar, comer algo, ver a mi gata, a mis amigas. Solo dejaban pasar a Rachel. El doctor insistía en mantenerme presa hasta que estuviera perfectamente, pero yo me sentía muy bien, eran los medicamentos que me mantenían abobada.

Estaba incluso dispuesta a firmar el papel ese de que "salía bajo mi propio riesgo" pero Rachel Barbra Berry, con su histeria, tampoco me deja salir; y ya que me vi entre la vida y la muerte, ella era ahora como mi tutora.

-¡No puedo pasarme la vida aquí! ¡Soy un alma libre, necesito aire!- cuando el doctor entraba, trataba de convencerlo y me quedaba gritando, hasta que ella me callaba con un beso.

Lo único que hacían esos hijos de puta cuando yo decía eso, era reírse. Como si yo fuese payaso que le estuviese haciendo chistes. No me valían berrinches ni pataletas, después de haber despertado, tenía que quedarme una semana completa aquí, a base de comida "sana" de hospital y sueros. Aunque a veces lograba que Rach me trajera algo de contrabando, unas galletas, un pedazo de bizcocho del más dulce chocolate, lo que sea.

Las partes más graciosas de mi día era cuando me debían bañar, ¡no quería enfermeras en mi espacio personal! Y Rachel tenía vergüenza, después de que me ha visto como Dios me tiró al mundo, y MUY de cerca, MUY detalladamente, ahora no quiere ayudarme a bañar por "vergüenza" se pone roja como tomate cuando me quito la ropa…pero que va, la obligo de todos modos, sino, la chantajeo con que si me deja sola en la bañera, me va a dar el patatús, voy a morir y va a ser su culpa. Quinn la chantajista, pero de algún modo tengo que desesperarla para que acepte sacarme de aquí.

-Esto no es justo, soy ciudadana americana ¡tengo derechos! ¡Soy mayor de edad!- ella ya ni me ponía caso, me encendía la televisión y se queda leyendo sus revistas

-Gracias a Dios que no estamos cerca del área de maternidad, sino, ya hubieras despertado a todos los bebés de la unidad. Si sigues gritando, van a ponerte un sedante. Y créeme Lucy Quinn Fabray, yo seré la primera en decir que sí- dijo y prácticamente me asesinó con la mirada

Me tiene una paciencia increíble, se acercó a la cama y acarició, con su dedo, el puchero que formé con mis labios -ya te dijeron que tienes que descansar toda una semana, si sigues haciendo tantos esfuerzos con los gritos, te dejarán más tiempo. Ya solo te quedan 2 días, resígnate-

-Pero ni siquiera puedo ver a mis amigas- me cubrí la cara con las manos. Este comentario le llamó la atención, besa mi frente.

-¿Y no soy yo suficiente compañía?- me chantajea. Eso, mis amigos, se llama jugar sucio.

-Es que tu ya ni me haces caso, solo estás ahí sentada todo el día como estatua-

-Porque tú solo gritas que quieres irte de aquí; ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar en que estás viva de milagro-

Y, mi pensamiento fluyó, mis labios se sellaron y todas las palabras que tiraba como si mi boca fuera ametralladora, se detuvieron. Reconocí que estaba actuando ingratamente, ella ha descuidado el trabajo por estar las veinticuatro horas conmigo y yo lo único que hago es expresar mis quejas, ni siquiera me he detenido a pensar como se siente ella.

-Lo siento- bajo la cabeza avergonzada, ella suspira una sonrisa

-¿Puedes subir a mi cama? Necesito que me mimes- quiero comprarla a base de niñerías.

Me mira con un desapruebo pero no puede dejar de sonreír, le pasa seguro a la puerta y se acuesta conmigo con cuidado de no desarreglar las máquinas, pasa sus manos por mi cintura como cucharita y nos sumergimos en las colchas. Siento su respiración suave golpear contra mi cuello y sus manos sosteniéndome; dibuja formas invisibles en mi vientre con sus dedos y besa mi nuca, mi piel se pone de gallina y ella lo nota.

-Siempre tan sensitiva- dice con una risita entre dientes

-Sabes, no había reparado en que solo a tu tacto en específico reacciono así en milésimas de segundos-

-No seas tan exagerada. Seguro eso le dices a todas.- se burla de mi

-¡Oye! eso me ofendió- dije con un tono aniñado, tomé su mano y le di una mordida. Siseó bajo y retiró la mano para examinar las marcas de mis dientes en su piel.

-¿Tengo una novia o una piraña? Estoy comenzando a dudar- ambas reímos

-Tienes una novia MUY HERMOSA, y te dejas morder de ella porque está enfermita-

Se carcajeó, me encanta escuchar su risa –¡los enfermos no muerden tan fuerte!-

-Oye amor, aún no me has dicho por qué estabas tan alterada y molesta en esos días- cambié de tema bruscamente

-Eso- suspira con resignación –eso también fue culpa de Nyneve-

-Mmm.. ¿por?- se siente un poco avergonzada

-Ella estuvo haciéndome llamadas en privado; diciendo cada nombre de cada mujer con la que te has acostado, eso simplemente me descontroló. Olive, Vera, Brooke… Paty, Alice, Hannah, Emily, Gabrielle, Blair, Remy, Lulú…-

Sangre caliente se arremolinó en mis mejillas, vergüenza, rabia. Me dieron ganas de quedar a mano con esa perra, ir ya mismo a acabar con ella, ¿!quién mierda le dio derecho a entrar a vida así?!

-Mi amor, de verdad, lo siento mucho…- ella seguía recitando esos nombres como el padre nuestro.

-Shane…-

-¿Cómo diablos supo ella de Shane?- me quedé estupefacta

-Sharon…- suspiró finalmente –mi novia es una máquina sexual- lo dijo en un tono bastante cómico

-Lo siento- me cubrí el rostro con la sábana y reí

-No importa, al fin y al cabo yo seré la última. Ya eres mía y de nadie más.-

-Me alivia que lo sepas- suspiré –yo nunca podría engañarte-

-Eso era lo que me tenía más alterada. Pensar que nos mostráramos en pareja en público y que luego viniera una de esas zorras, te llevara y me quedara yo como perico en el aire-

-Eres una tonta Berry- me dí vuelta y la besé tiernamente –yo jamás, jamás, te haría daño-

_NA/ Aquí comienza mi regalo de navidad para ustedes …_

_**Holy night, by Lea Michele **_

Una cálida y constante respiración golpea suavemente contra mi cuello. Al abrir los ojos, la luz que entra por el ventanal es blanca, casi pura. Es víspera de navidad. Suspiré de simple felicidad por ese momento tan perfecto. Una mañana de domingo en diciembre, cama cálida y Rachel en mis brazos, mi pedazo de cielo estaba completo. Pasé mis dedos por su hombro y noté como su piel se erizó, hizo algunos ruiditos y sin abrir los ojos se tapó bajo las colchas. Seguía dormida.

Decidí dejarla descansar y preparar un poco el departamento para la cena de esa noche. Todos habían quedado de acuerdo en que la fiesta debía ser en mi, bueno, en nuestra casa. Así es, luego de salir del hospital, Rachel y yo nos mudamos juntas, ella se sentía demasiado inquieta sabiendo que yo estuviera convaleciente y sola.

Jalé mi bata de seda y me cubrí, tenía ganas de un café caliente así que me dirigí a la cocina, pero demonios, mi casa parecía campo minado… botellas de vino vacía rodando por ahí, copas rotas, platos por todos lados, y los bebés de Anya intentando colgarse a mi bata. En la cocina estaba aún peor, platos sucios de ¡hacía días! Estaba horroroso, aquí, en lugar de dos mujeres, ¡parecieran que viven dos bestias!

Se preguntarán si Rachel es muy desorganizada y sucia, pues ¡NO! Es mucho más delicada y limpia que yo, lo que pasa es que cuando vives con una mujer que está tan buena, y que vive sexosa las veinticuatro horas del día, bueno, digamos que salir de la cama no es una opción.

Tomé una bolsa y coleccioné alrededor de cinco botellas de vino y tres de champaña, recogí nueve platos, sucios de diferentes cosas, eché a la basura tres copas rotas. Tardé lo que me pareció una maldita eternidad en limpiar el resto de comida en los platos y ollas para poder echarlos al vapor de la lava vajillas; de debajo de los cojines de los muebles saqué un pedazo viejo de pizza, un trozo de pastel, duro como un ladrillo y ¡mi cepillo de dientes!

Raramente, a pesar de que aún no se cumplía ni un mes desde que había salido de la clínica, me sentía como Hulk, sentía que podría derribar una pared, para que confirmen: ¡EL BUEN SEXO ES SALUDABLE! Renueva y te hace sentir como superman.

Pasé la aspiradora y luego me las arreglé para subirme en una silla para quitar las manchas de salsa de tomate y mantequilla de maní que había en el techo ¿cómo diablos llegó eso ahí? Y ahora ¡vaciar toda una lata de ambientador de vainilla! –para el desagradable aroma que salía de los rincones- ¡Olía como si hubiera un oso dentro de la casa, un oso que se cagó, o se murió!

Puse un plato de leche en una de las esquinas del comedor y otro bien grande de bolitas para gatos y de inmediato Anya y sus tres hermosos bebés vinieron corriendo a alimentarse, era un cuadro digno de admirarse.

Finalmente, cuando mi departamento ya parecía mi departamento de nuevo, me asomé a la habitación y ella seguía dormida. Me quedé de pie desde el dintel de la puerta admirándola como la obra de arte que era, la luz blanca del exterior reflejada sobre su cuerpo desnudo, fue probablemente lo más perfecto que jamás había visto, y de repente, mi inspiración volvió de golpe. Busqué en mi baúl, esa cámara polvorienta y abandonada, la limpié y le coloqué el lente de 7mm.

Me obsesioné con fotografiarla mientras dormía, de todos los ángulos y posiciones, fotografía erótica que podría hacerme millonaria en realidad, ¡qué cuerpo! ¡Qué curvas! Me arrodillé frente a la cama para captar ese perfecto rostro, cubierto por algunos mechones de pelo marrón…de repente, despertó y me regaló esa sonrisa tan única y tan perfecta, esa sonrisa que se convertía en el sol de mis días más tristes.

-Amor, ¿me vas a prostituir por internet?- preguntó con un tono de felicidad en la voz

-Buenos días piccola-

-Buenos días bambina, ¿ya hasta tú andas hablando italiano?-

-Tengo la mejor de las maestras- otorgué un beso a sus labios -¿dormiste bien?-

-Muy bien- bostezó cubriéndose la boca -¿tú que haces despierta?-

-Bueno, alguien tenía que encargarse de esta casa, que más bien parecía chiquero-

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se cubrió la cara con vergüenza –oh no, amor, lo siento, era yo quien iba a limpiar hoy. No quería que hicieras todo ese esfuerzo, eres una arriesgada- me reprendió

-Tranquila, me siento muy bien; en realidad me divertí mucho con lo que encontré- reí ante el recuerdo. –¿Quieres comer algo?-

-No, solo quiero un café. Tenemos que salir a comprar el arbolito de navidad, recuerda que lo pondremos todos juntos esta noche-

-Cierto, eso casi se me olvidaba bebé-

-Pero antes de irnos, quiero ver esas fotos-

Me alejé de ella dramáticamente abrazando la cámara -¡Jamás! ¡Son solo mías!-

Finalmente se incorporó -¡Dame esa cámara Fabray! ¡Quiero ver lo que vas a publicar en RedTube y en PornoLé !-

-¡No!- las carcajadas comenzaron y una carrera hasta la sala las secundó. Corrí hasta subirme en uno de los muebles y cuando ella entró, quedó anonadada por la limpieza.

-Amor, esto parece cómo si lo hubiera re amueblado-

-Si- reí –¡ya ni siquiera se podía ver el piso!-

-Ahora ¡dame esa cámara!-

-¡Para, para! Te enseñaré ¡solo no la rompas!- me bajé con cuidado y se la entregué con exagerada parsimonia

-No te preocupes, no me llamo Quinn 'manos de matequilla' Fabray- rió malévolamente

-¡Oye!- me puse detrás de ella para ver las fotos que revisaba, la abracé de la cintura –bien que te gusta lo que hacen estas manitas- acaricié su vientre.

-Eso no lo puedo negar- dijo con ese pícaro tono, besé su cuello. Mientras ella revisaba las fotos con minuciosidad.

-Mi amor, ¡están buenísimas! ¿por qué no fuiste fotógrafa en lugar de escritora?-

Me carcajeé –Quizás ¿porque quiero vivir con un salario decente?-

-De verdad que eres todo un circo Fabray-

Reí y besé su cuello -Ya vámonos, ¿no? O se llevarán los buenos árboles-

-Bien, pero al menos déjame ponerme algo de ropa- rió

-A mí no me molestaría verte así todo el día, en realidad- dije con un tono pícaro en mi voz

-Si claro, y que todos en la calle me vean y luego anden babeando y tu cabreada ¿no?-

-Le quitas la emoción a todo, Berry- le dí una nalgada y la envié al cuarto a cambiarse. Yo mientras fui al clóset de los depósitos a ver si tenía un cepillo dental extra. No iba a meter en mi boca el cepillo que encontré debajo de los sillones, quién sabe si me hubiera contagiado de una cosa rara y luego Rachel no me querría besar. Desastre.

Abrí el clóset y busqué entre diferentes bolsas, afortunadamente hallé uno, bien pequeño, pero algo es algo ¿no? …de inmediato lo tuve en mis manos, me encaminé al baño de visitas y cuando pasé por la puerta de nuestra habitación, escuché algo… bastante singular. Era la voz de Rachel, cantando, me paré en la puerta, ella estaba de espaldas así que no podía verme, pero yo podía escucharla perfectamente. Era la canción que yo le había cantado en el hotel, Little Girl. No sabía que tenía tanta afinación. Hermosa voz, hasta algo hipnotizante, de esas que te conmueven con cualquier canción.

-No sabía que mi novia era una estrella- dije interrumpiéndola, se asustó tanto que hasta un gritito se le escapó.

Rió nerviosa -¿estrella? ¡qué va! Soy solo una aficionada-

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Aficionada soy yo! Tú eres una estrella-

-Si tú lo dices…- su expresión se entristeció. Perfecto Quinn, ya lo arruinaste. -pero de todas maneras ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de haber estudiado en Harvard en lugar de enviar mi aplicación a Nyada-

-¿Y quién dice que es muy tarde para cumplir sueños?-

-La vida- me sonrió pesadamente.

Cuando finalmente logramos llegar al área de cortar pinos, Rachel comenzó a buscar, el según ella "el árbol perfecto".

-Amor, cualquiera estará bien. Lo importante es que lo decoremos bien.- dije abriendo el baúl del carro para sacar la sierra eléctrica-

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza

-Pues cortar tu arbolito perfecto, ¿Qué más pensabas?- dije echándome el aparato al hombro.

-Pero, puedes pedir ayuda a alguien que sepa cómo hacerlo. Amor, no es un trabajo para hermosas damas, solo para hombres.-

_**¿MACHISMO, DONDE? **_Esto es increíble.

No puedo negar que en ese traje de leñador te ves demasiado sexy- -pero hasta ahí-

Yo sabía que le iba a encantar verme con mis botas, jeans ajustados, camisa a cuadros rojos, pañoleta al cuello y boina…

-¿Bromeas? ¡Yo cortaba todos los árboles desde que tenía trece años! para eso no hay género- alegué

…y también sabía que nada de lo que le dijera le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, no quería dejarme ni siquiera encender la sierra, estaba como una niña pequeña saltando para tratar de alcanzar mi mano y quitármela mientras yo corría lejos de ella, entre mis risas y sus gritos. Afortunadamente no había nadie alrededor, nos hubieran llevado al manicomio sin pensarlo dos veces.

Y mientras íbamos caminando y discutiendo a lo largo de aquel campo blanco, la boca imparable de Rachel Berry, no hizo más ruidos.

-Este es, ¡éste es el que quiero!- frente a nosotras había un hermoso pino de ocho pies, frondoso, perfecto.

Me acerqué al tronco y cuando le di un par de golpecitos, me aseguré de que no estuviera hueco, para que no tuviéramos que mudar a una familia de ardillas con nosotras. Después de que yo tumbara su casa, Rachel no las iba a dejar a la intemperie.

-Bien, lo que tú pidas princesa- sin que ella pudiera detenerme, me bajé las gafas de protección, encendí la sierra, ella dio como nueve pasos hacia atrás, me causó gracia verla asustada, y finalmente derribé el madero. Me lo eché al hombro derecho y ella 'cargó' la parte contraria a la que yo tenía.

-No puedo creer que seas tan desobediente Fabray, ni siquiera tendrías que estar haciendo tal fuerza-

Ella cantaleteaba no se cuántas palabras por minuto y yo preparé un extremo bloqueo mental, no la escuchaba, solo lo fingía. Pagué cincuenta pendejos dólares por el pino y luego lo metí en la parte trasera del carro.

-Ahora al centro comercial ¿cierto?- pregunté con naturalidad

-¡Ni siquiera me estás escuchando!- decidí que no le iba a seguir la corriente, lo último que quería ese día era pelear con ella, así que simplemente, encendí la música y me puse en marcha.

-¿De qué color te gustarían las decoraciones?- le sonreí mientras esperábamos en un semáforo

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué no ves que me preocupo por ti? ¿Qué si te pasa algo yo me muero Quinn? ¡ME MUERO!-

-¡Hey! Tranquila Berry, ¿si? Calma, yo estoy bien, estoy aquí, contigo- acaricié su mejilla mirándola a los ojos –yo no me voy a ninguna parte, no sin ti ¿puedes entender eso?-

Asintió y una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla, me encargué de limpiarla.

-Ahora, ¿me dejarás volver a tener una vida normal de nuevo? ¿Comprendes que ya estoy fuera de peligro?-

-Si- sollozó

Rodé los ojos con una torcida sonrisa y volví al volante.

-No conocía ese lado tan dramático tuyo, Berry- reí burlona

-Cállate Fabray, siempre trato de mantenerlo a raya. Pero contigo es imposible- se cruzó de brazos haciendo esa adorable expresión de niña molesta.

Simplemente adorable. Amaba conocer cada faceta de ésta mujer. Cuando llegamos al centro comercial comenzó a llenar el carrito de compras con una cantidad como para seis arbolitos; echaba y echaba cosas, decoraciones de todos los colores, formas y tamaños.

-Rach, si te das cuenta de que es un solo árbol, ¿cierto?-

-Claro, pero mientras más cosas tenga, más bonito se verá- dijo subiéndose en una escalerita para escoger el que sería su ornamento especial. –¿Qué te parece este?- preguntó mostrándome una decoración en forma de pluma de brillos plateados y rojos.

-¿Por qué no este?- le mostré un ornamento en forma de estrella dorada. –Es perfecto para estrellas como tú-

Ella se acercó a mi y me tomó el artilugio en sus manos. -¿Por qué eres tan insistente?-

-Soy la clase de persona que necesitan cabezotas como tú- puse la estrella sobre nuestras cabezas. Ella se carcajeó.

-¿No debería ser un muérdago?-

-Cualquier excusa es buena para besarte, Berry- le di un corto beso –ahora, falta mi ornamento-

-Tengo el perfecto para ti- sonrió

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunté mientras balanceaba posibilidades entre llevarme uno en forma de pluma dorada ó uno en forma de gatito negro.

-Este- le miré y no pude evitar bufar y reír cuando lo ví, era uno en forma de cámara Polaroid 1000. Simplemente perfecto.

Cuando finalmente pudimos llegar a la caja registradora, después de recorrer la tienda alrededor de seis veces buscando lo que era vegetariano y lo que no era, mis queridos suegros llamaron para avisar que estarían llegando a nuestro departamento con el tofu y las ensaladas en menos de una hora y mientras conducíamos a casa, Santana me llamó para avisarme que estaban a punto de llegar. Teníamos el tiempo encima.

Al llegar dejé el árbol en una base con todas las decoraciones aún en las bolsas de compras a un lado en el piso, Rachel metió las bebidas y jaleas al refrigerador, mientras yo me daba un rápido baño, puso a cocinar el arroz integral y cuando comencé a maquillarme ella entró al baño.

-¡No te vayas a tardar 7 horas Berry!- le grité desde el cuarto y luego solté una risita. Ella asomó la cabeza y me aniquiló con la mirada.

Todos habíamos quedado en vestirnos de rojo, así que no me fue difícil escoger del clóset mi vestido rojo escarlata, que ni siquiera había estrenado, un poco de maquillaje, un poco de fijador de cabello y el toque lo dieron mis tacones. Estaba lista y Rachel aún no salía del baño.

Me acerqué a la puerta y le toqué –amor, no importa que no te hayas rasurado, yo te amo como sea- me carcajeé

-¡Calla Fabray!- me gritó y seguido de éste, escuché el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con una sonriente Santana y una muy panzona _ –y adorable vestida de rosa- _Brittany que se abalanzaron sobre mí para llenarme de besos y abrazos.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Sus besos son pegajosos y me asfixian!-

-No me importa- dice Santana abrazándome tan fuerte que siento que me corta el oxígeno –ya no se cuando es la última vez que podré abrazarte-

-Santy, ¡ya! ¡ya!- dice Brittany haciendo puchero intentando quitar a Santana de su camino -¡Yo también quiero abrazarla!- Afortunadamente, con Britt es menos tedioso, ya que la panza no le permite adherirse a mí como sanguijuela.

Entran a la casa para llevar a la cocina los postres y las bebidas que se ofrecieron a traer, y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, mis queridos suegros y cuñados se asomaban al umbral.

-¡Quinny!- gritó _–más bien chilló- _Leroy al verme –mi vida, te ves fabulosa- me hacía sonrojar

-Eso es el amor papá, ¿no sabes que el amor hace ver más hermosas a las mujeres?- interrumpió Noah y me alzó de la cintura para abrazarme.

-Y hablando de mujeres- me besó Hiram las mejillas -¿dónde está nuestra reina?-

-Su hija tiene como dos horas en el baño y nada que sale- dije finalmente cerrando la puerta luego de que Jake entró

-¡Ja! Acostúmbrate- dijo Noah -es completamente normal en ella- dijeron a coro los hermanos

-Chicos, no molesten a su hermana cuando ni siquiera está presente- les corrigió Leroy

Yo no pude evitar reír, realmente éramos un circo.

-Queridos suegros, Noah, Jake, ellas son Santana y Brittany, mis mejores amigas, como mis hermanas- los presenté

-Mucho gusto- dijeron a coro.

-Q, sirvamos unos tragos de entrada ¿no?- me sugirió Santana

-Uy, ¡yo quiero! ¡un Martini!- gritó Britt

-¡NADA DE ESO!- sentenciamos Santana y yo a coro. Luego Santy se acercó a ella para deshacer su puchero con un beso.

-La vida para las embarazadas es demasiado injusta- se quejó la rubia.

-Tienes, tenemos que cuidar a nuestra pequeña-

-¿Pequeña?- inquirí yo mientras sacaba las copas de Martini

-Si- sonrió Santy –es una mujercita que viene en camino-

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Leroy, emocionado como si se tratara de una hija o una nieta

-Si, y se llamará Manzana- dijo la rubia y yo la miré pasmada

-¿En serio?- enarqué una ceja

-Si- asintió muy seriamente –¡la llamaré Manzana si no me dan un Martini!-

Yo miré a Santana, ¡no iba a permitir que llamara Manzana a mi futura ahijada por un simple capricho!

-Está bien, te daré tu Martini- dije seriamente, todos me miraron algo preocupados, Britt sonrió al sentirse victoriosa –solo piensa que cada trago que bebas a la bebé se le detendrá la respiración por treinta segundos, y puede nacer como Robin- finalicé ofreciéndole la copa3

Brittany cambió la expresión de su rostro -¿Robin? ¿la hija adoptada de la entrenadora del gym?-

-Esa mera-

Fueron como palabras mágicas, a partir de ese momento Brittany se pegó de su vaso de jugo de uvas y jamás lo dejó mientras cada uno disfrutaba de su copa.

-Pero bueno ¿tu mujer no piensa salir?- se quejó Santana –ya quiero decorar ese árbol-

Yo iba a hablar pero su voz me interrumpió –¡después que yo escogí el árbol perfecto, nadie comienza a decorarlo sin mí!-

Estaba simplemente hermosa, con ese vestido rojo ceñido en la cintura con un lazo blanco, de vuelos y pequeños brillos, amarró su pelo en un sencillo moño dejando dos pequeños mechones rizados caer a los lados de su rostro. Y mientras yo la miraba, perdida en su figura, Noah y Jake me dañaron la imagen abrazándola eufóricamente, Leroy y Hiram no querían ni soltarla cuando la abrazaron, se notaba que la habían extrañado.

Luego de muchos mimos, besos y abrazos, finalmente pudimos comenzar a llenar el árbol de ornamentos. Noah, Hiram y Jake lo envolvieron con luces, luego pusimos las bolas navideñas y el próximo paso fue arreglar el nacimiento debajo de las ramas, de lo cuál nos encargamos Leroy y yo, pusimos todo excepto el niño Jesús en su camita de paja.

-¡Llegó la mejor parte!- exclamó Rach emocionada –los ornamentos personalizados-

-¡Yo primero, yo primero!- dijo Britt y fue a buscarlo a su cartera. Cuando regresó colocó un pequeño unicornio morado en la parte frontal del árbol

-¿Y por qué un unicornio?- preguntó Noah

-Porque las personas especiales, son unicornios y yo creo en que todos los que vinimos aquí hoy somos unicornios en nuestra propia forma- Leroy y Hiram se miraron y asintieron en aprobación de aquellas palabras.

-Ahora iré yo- dijo Jake colgando, un poco más abajo del unicornio, un zapatito de tap –eso es lo que me representa enteramente, por mi amor al baile-

Noah no dejó pasar ni cinco segundos cuando la estaba colgando una cabeza de él mismo con su regular mohawk, según él, por el amor que le tenía a su propia persona. Santana y yo le dimos una mirada de "¿qué demonios?" Más adelante, Leroy colgó un violín y Hiram un piano de cola.

Zapato de baile, violín, piano, la voz de Rachel ¿acaso estaba yo ciega que no me había dado cuenta de lo artística que era ésta peculiar familia?

-Bueno, es mi turno- exigió Santana y al lado del unicornio colgó un pedazo de plastilina negra en forma de corazón-

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunté pasando mis manos por la cintura de Rachel

-Bueno, la plastilina representa que la gente puede verme con la forma que quieran darme, el color negro, como es la unión de todos los colores, quiere decir que la gente puede darme el matiz que quieran, y la forma de corazón quiere decir que no importa lo que piensen, yo sé de lo que estoy hecha-

En la cara de Rachel se formó ese puchero y esa inevitable expresión de "AWWW *-*", todos nos conmovimos, lo que Santana había dicho era una cruda y a la vez hermosa realidad. De inmediato yo, esperando que nadie se percatara, enganché la mini cámara a la derecha del árbol.

-¿Por qué una cámara Quinnie?- preguntó Leroy _la felicidad nunca es completa_

-Pues…- no sabía por donde empezar, me daba algo de vergüenza

-Pues aquí papi, nuestra Quinn es una excelente fotógrafa, aunque no lo crean-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Noah

-Quiero pruebas- inquirió Jake

Rach y yo nos miramos, ni cagando le podía mostrar a mis suegros fotos de su hija, desnuda, en mi cama.

-¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en año nuevo y la fotógrafa oficial es Quinn?- dijo Brittany –así puede mostrar lo buena que es-

Créanme, si las miradas mataran, Brittany hubiera estado siete pies bajo tierra, pero tenía que reconocer que me había salvado el trasero.

-Bueno elfo, faltas tú- dijo Santana sin ningún reparo –anda, muéstranos lo que traes- _dulce venganza la mía. _Rachel colgó la estrella dorada justo al lado de la cámara, y dificultosamente admitió su pasión por el canto. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para nosotras admitir nuestros hobbies, nuestros dones?

Finalmente, Santana ayudó a Brittany a subirse en una pequeña escalera para _–en nombre de la futura bebé- _colocar la estrella plateada en la punta del árbol, luego yo, conecté las luces, y voilá. El más hermoso y perfecto arbolito, estaba listo y nosotros, listos para comer.

Sentados a la mesa, todo se sentía completamente perfecto, encajado en su lugar, yo al centro y Rachel a mi lado derecho, a mi izquierdo Santana y a su vez, Brittany a su lado, quien también disfrutaba de la jocosa compañía de Noah a su izquierda. A la mano derecha de Rachel, estaba Leroy agarrando y besando su mano y al lado de este Hiram y Jake.

Me incliné a su oído –te ves hermosa mi vida- susurré y planté un beso en su mejilla.

Ignorando todo tipo de diferencias de religión y creencias, todos bendijimos la mesa agradeciendo por estar unidos, vivos y felices, por tener a esa bebé en camino y por tener el amor presente en nuestras vidas, y luego ¡a comer! –siempre acechando que Brittany no agarrara la copa de Santana, según ella "por accidente"-

…y recuerdo cuando Rachel aprendió a caminar- reía Leroy –andaba corriendo en pañales por toda la casa, detrás de Noah y de los gatos que teníamos en aquel entonces-

-¡Papá!- se quejaba la sonrojada morena

-¡Y ni hablar de su primera navidad!- agregó Hiram –¡cuando se metió debajo de la mesa y al tirar del mantel se echó todo el pastel encima!-

-¡Soy la princesa de chocolate!- dijeron ambos padres al mismo tiempo imitando a su pequeña

Brittany miraba a Rachel un poco asustada –solo espero que nuestra bebé sea más tranquila-

-¿Con Santana como madre? ¡ja, que ilusa eres Britt!- contesté

-Mi hija va a ser una niñita perfecta. Rubia, delgada y no va a gritar mucho- dijo Santana como defensa …todos nos carcajeamos hasta más no poder.

-Oh miren ¡ya es navidad!- gritó Rachel señalando el reloj que marcaba las doce en punto –se puso de pié y todos la seguimos hasta el nacimiento, donde con cuidado colocó al la imagen del niño en el pesebre-

-Bebé ¿por qué no nos cantas algo?- sugirió Hiram

…_oh Holy night, the stars so brightly shiny, it is the night of our dear savior's birth …_

Rachel cantaba… magníficamente en medio de la sala mientras yo la miraba con devoción sentada en el sillón de una persona, y los demás se acomodaban en el resto de los muebles.

…_fall on your knees__ o__h hear the angel voices__, __Oh night divine, oh night when Christ was born__  
__Oh night divine__._

**REVIEWS? *-* **

**Ese será mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños y navidad, es que cumplí 18 el 24 :'3**

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
